Akame Ga Kill: Three Houses
by venom rules all
Summary: Sold by her parents, torn from her sister, trained to be an assassin, raised by mercenaries. Akame's life is about to take a big change. She will experience new happiness, new hardships, and impossible choices... and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**An Inevitable Encounter.**

Fire was burning all around the place, dead bodies littered the ground, and in the middle of all of it sat a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. Her name was Akame, despite her age, she had been through things that would break most normal people, things a child should never need to experience. Akame heard foot steps and expected she was next on the list of people that was going to die here tonight. She looked up and saw a tall man, holding an ax, looking down on her.

But instead of raising his weapon to strike her down, her bent down on a knee in front of her and asked one question Akame never expected to hear "Hey, kid... you alright?".

Was she alright? She had no answer to that question, all she could do was to stare.

* * *

"Hey. Time to wake up" Akame blinked and sat up in her bed and saw the same man who she met all those years ago.

Turns out his name was Jeralt, a traveling mercenary. He saved Akame that night, and since she had no home to go back to, he brought her with him. After he did, he introduced her to his daughter. Her name was Byleth, and she seemed only a couple of years older than Akame, and was just as curious about Akame as Akame was about her. Jeralt wanted to hand Akame over to an orphanage, but she refused, feeling safer with the man who saved her. With no other options, Jeralt decided to adopt her, and there by making Byleth her older sister. Akame was now 18 and has been traveling with them for over 10 years now.

"Were you having that dream again?" Jeralt asked Byleth. Lately she had been having strange dreams. Dreams she couldn't really explain.

"I was dreaming about a young girl..." Byleth answered.

"What girl?" Akame asked.

"I'm not sure. She had green hair and eyes" Byleth answered.

"You've described her to me before. I don't think I've ever met anyone like that" Jeralt said after a moment of thinking "In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed".

Byleth nods "Yes father".

Jeralt looked at Akame "And what about you Akame? Having you been sleeping well?".

"Better than before. But some memories still linger" Akame answered.

"I see. Well try to keep them at bay for now. The past can't be allowed to distract you" Jeralt said.

"Yes father" Akame said with a nod.

"OK, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It's far from here, so we'll need to leave at dawn" Jeralt said.

"Of course..." Byleth said.

Jeralt noticed something "Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside".

Suddenly one of the Mercenaries enters "Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed".

"What's happened?" Jeralt wondered. Akame and Byleth shared a look before they followed their father outside, only to see two young men and a young woman waiting for them.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire" The blonde man said.

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?"

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support" The man answered.

"Bandits? Here?" Jeralt asked.

"It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp" The woman said.

"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives…not to mention our gold" The brown haired man said.

"I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform…" Jeralt seemed to realize something.

"What's so special about their uniforms?" Akame asked.

Before Jeralt could answer the Mercenary from before spoke "Bandits spotted just outside the village. Damn… There are a lot of them".

"I guess they followed you all the way here. We can't abandon this village now. Come on, let's move. Hope you're ready" Jeralt told his daughters, both nodded at that and they hurried out to meet the bandits. Jeralt got on to his horse and pulled out his lance "Let's take care of those thieves before they overrun the village. Take down the enemies in front first. That should take the wind out of their sails".

"Understood" Akame said as she pulled out her katana. It was a very rare blade that Jeralt got for her on her 18th birthday, she never entered battle without it.

The lady from before looked at Byleth "You have a strange aura about you… You say you're a mercenary, so show me what you can do".

"We can assure you all, we have been in more than enough battles by now. These bandits shouldn't be to much of a problem" Akame assured.

"Thank you. We are in your debt. It wouldn't do for us to fall in a place like this. Please, lend us your strength. Let's work together to drive out these thieves" The blonde man said.

"It's because of you guys that I'm not dead right now. Thanks for that! I didn't expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me!" The brown haired man said with a confident smile.

"Stay focused if you wish her to keep smiling on you" Akame reminded.

"Oh, right" He answered and the other two just slightly smirked at him.

"May we know your names so I will need to shout if any of you need a warning?" Akame asked.

The Blond man blinked "Oh, of course, I am Dimitri".

"Hello there, my name is Claude" The brown haired man said.

"And I am Edelgard" The woman said.

Akame nods "I am Akame, and this is Byleth. Let's go".

Everyone nods as they got ready when they saw the bandits approach.

Akame and Bayleth nodded at each other before meeting the bandits head on. One swung at Akame who easily side stepped and sliced through his spine, his mild body protection was not nearly enough to save him from the blow. When the second bandit tried to attack Byleth, the green haired woman stabbed him through the heart, killing him instantly.

The three strangers were impressed by the sisters skills, but knew they had to admire it later once the battle is over. Claude aimed his bow and shot an arrow in to an bandit's skull. Dimitri spun his spear, striking a bandit in the head hard enough to knock his helmet of, and before he could recover, Dimitri rammed his spear through his chest. Yet another Bandit struck at Edelgard, but she spun around with the help of the weight of her ax, before said weapon struck in to the bandit's back, killing the rest of the front-line bandits.

"We'll advance while protecting ourselves from the enemy. Take up position inside the forest" Jeralt ordered, with a nod everyone moved in to the trees "Yes, good. If we're in the forest, we can sustain their attacks without losing the advantage".

Akame had learned by now that taking cover among trees was a useful way of avoiding arrows, and could help to surprise enemies. That said, the enemies could just as easily take advantage of the same idea, so they needed to keep their guard up. The bandits did not let up as an ax wielder charged at Akame, aiming to cut her clean in half. But Akame waited for the right moment before jumping high in to the air, letting the ax pass harmlessly under her feet. The bandit had just enough time to look up before Akame came down with her blade raised and cut clean through his chest.

The three strangers were almost amazed that someone that was clearly younger than them possessed such skill. Edelgard eyed Akame carefully, she was skilled, very skilled... maybe. She was brought out of her thoughts when a bandit attacked her, forcing her to block the strike before kicking him back, right in to Dimitri's spear.

"Damn. Why are there mercenaries in the village? Guess we'll have to deal with them too" Akame looked in the direction of the voice and saw another bandit. But this one was different, he was bigger and rougher than the rest. He must be the leader, taking him out might force the bandits to flee.

With that plan in mid, Akame charged at him, which did not go unnoticed by Jeralt "Akame, wait!".

Akame heard him but it was to late as she already struck at the bandit leader who quickly blocked her strike "What the!? What is a kid doing here!? Get out of my way or I will cut you down too!".

Akame did not respond as she struck at him again, but her blade was blocked by his ax. She tried to stagger him with a kick, but he quickly grabbed her foot and pushed her back, forcing her to do a back flip to maintain her footing. This guy was more skilled than the rest, he was not going down easy. But then she noticed him smirking at her, but she realized he was looking behind her. Akame turned around but noticed to late that an bandit was attacking her from behind, and she was not able to block in time.

But before the bandit's strike could land, an arrow hit him in the back, making him fall down. Akame looked and saw Claude waving at her "Now we're even!".

Akame gave him a greatful nod before turning back to the leader... only to see him charging at Edelgard who quickly pulled out her dagger to protect herself. But then Byleth jumps in front of her and pushes Edelgard aside.

"You'll die!" The bandit leader roared as his ax came down.

"SISTER!" Akame screamed. No! Not again! Not again!

But then everything went still.

* * *

Byleth finds herself in a black void. She opens their eyes and looks around.

"Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!" Byleth sees the girl from her dreams on her throne "Well, it's fine. After all if you don't know the value of your own life you're not going to protect it very well are you? Course not. Well then, I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis…but I'm also known as The Beginning" She was silent for a moment "Hmm… Sothis… Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called…The Beginning. But who once called me that?"

"What are you talking about?" Byleth asked.

"I was not able to recall my name…until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd. That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That "child" just saved your life! And what does that make you?" Sothis demanded.

"I am no child" Byleth said, trying to not sound offended.

"Ha! Such arrogance. You look the part but are you truly an adult? You threw yourself before an ax to save just one young girl. Did you not take a moment to think of what that little sister of you would do if you died?" Sothis asked, Byleth looked down, of course, how could she not have thought about how Akame would feel if she had to watch her die right in front of her. Sothis nods, pleased that Byleth understood now "Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened".

"Thank you" Byleth said, meaning it.

"There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all. Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that?" Sothis wondered.

"What will happen when time resumes?" Byleth asked.

"When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end. How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do..." Sothis said as she tried to think of what to do.

"Turn back the hands of time" Byleth suggested.

Sothis' face lit up "Of course! I must turn back the hands of time! Yes, I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…".

* * *

Byleth disappears into a vortex of time and returns to the moment before the bandit leader jumps to his feet. The event repeats but this time Byleth blocks the blow with her sword and sends the bandit flying back. Akame breaths a sigh of relief, of course he sister would know what to do. After that, the Bandits began to retreat as Claude and Dimitri join Byleth and Edelgard. Jeralt arrived at the scene and got of his horse. He sent a stern look at Akame, clearly telling her they would have a word later, making Akame look down in shame.

But for now Jeralt focused on his older daughter "Hey... did you just...".

Before he could say anything else several white knights showed up, one of them who was not wearing a helmet smiled "The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students! Hey! The thieves are running away. Go after them" He ordered and some knights chased after the bandits "The students seem to be unharmed. And... who's this?".

"Ugh... Why him?" Jeralt asked, sounding annoyed.

"You know him?" Akame asked.

"Unfortunately" Jeralt answered.

The walked up with the biggest smile Akame had ever seen "Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it's been ages. Don't you recognize me? It's Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that's how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace! I always knew you were still alive!".

"You haven't changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that captain nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore. These days I'm just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend" Jeralt said, clearly hoping Alois would just go away.

"Right... Good-bye, Captain. Wait! That isn't how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!" Alois said, leaving little room for arguments.

"Monastery?" Akame asked.

"Garreg Mach Monastery... I suppose this was inevitable" Jeralt said.

"And how about you, kids? Are you the captain's children?" Alois asked.

"That is correct" Byleth answered for both her and Akame.

"Is that so? Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain" Alois said "I'd love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won't you?" Akame and Byleth shares a look before they nods and Jeralt sighs "What's troubling you, Captain? You aren't about to run off again, are you?".

"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros" Jeralt said before leaving with Alois.

**"The Knights of Seiros... They do seem rather skilled"** Sothis voice was heard inside Byleth's head startling her **"Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going"**.

"You alright sis?" Akame asked.

"Yes, I am alright. We need to keep moving... and don't forget father is going to scold you for your reckless act" Byleth reminded.

Akame sighs "Of course he will".

Byleth pets her head before they follow the rest. They soon met up with the three students again, all who seemed eager to speak to them.

"I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You're clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Often praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed something?" Edelgard asked.

"You almost seem to know more about him than we do" Akame answered.

"Yes, we didn't know he was a captain" Byleth answered.

"How curious. I'd wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed" Edelgard mused.

"Hey! You two are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I'd love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it" Claude said.

Edelgard glared at him "That would be because you ran off".

"Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous" Claude said.

Dimitri gave him an suspicious look "Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all".

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words" Edelgard scolded.

"Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on" Dimitri retorted.

"Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naiveté" Claude said coolly.

"Me? Naïve? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?" Edelgard asked, sounding a little insulted.

Akame and Byleth looked at each other, not expecting to be caught up in argument between students.

**"**In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits' leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn" Dimitri said.

**"**Your skills is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's–" Edelgard began but Dimitri cut her of.

"Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me" He said.

"Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?" Claude asked.

"If it's alright with all of you, we need some time to think" Akame said, sparing Byleth of having to make a choice.

"Oh, of course, how thoughtless of us. Take the time you need" Dimitri said.

"Still, don't take to long" Claude said before he suddenly put an arm around Akame's shoulders "After all, we already saved each other's life. You saved me by agreeing to help, and I saved you from being attacked from behind. I say that is a good start for a long lasting bond".

Akame was not sure how to react to that, but thankfully Byleth came to her rescue "Please, respect my sister's space".

Cloude took the hint and pulled back "Oh, right, sorry".

"All right, that's enough with the small talk. It's time to head back to the monastery" Alois instructed.

"Looks like we'll have to pick this up another time" Claude said as he and the rest leave.

"Things are getting interesting, isn't sis?" Akame asked.

"It sure is. Come on, let's go" Byleth said as she took Akame's hand.

Akame smiled at her before they followed the others. Both having a feeling their lives would change a lot from this meeting.

**.**

**Alright, this is the first chapter of my brand new story. I've been wanting to make an Akame Ga Kill story for a while, and after playing through Fire Emblem Three Houses, I figured it would be a good world to have it crossover with. Now, to let you all know right from the get go, there will be some pretty big changes to the Akame Ga Kill characters.**

**This story will strictly take place in the Three Houses world, ignoring most of what happened the Ga Kill world. I will try to stick as true to the Akame Ga Kill characters as I can, but since in this, they will be born in a world that is very different from their canon counterparts, some big changes are ****Inevitable. Just so you are ready for that.**

**Also, yes there will be romance in the future, but I will try to avoid any harems. Sorry, I know that is a pretty big part of the Akame Ga Kill story line, but this isn't the Akame Ga Kill story line, so if I do make harem, it will be a Very small one. In short: Not all girls or boys is going to be gunning for the same woman or man.**

**And yes there will be more Akame Ga Kill characters down the line, so Akame will not be the only one. And the other members of Night Raid will be members of the Three Houses.**

**That being said, I am open to any ideas for a potential lover for Akame.**

**.**

**With that said, please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choosing a path.**

_**The icy winds of the Oghma Mountains have begun to scatter, and the verdant fields once again spring to life across Fódlan, heralding the start of a new year. As they celebrate the dawning year, the people pray that they may realize their full potential, just as a tiny sprout hopes to one day grow into a great tree.**_

_**The continent of Fódlan, said to be protected by a revered goddess, has existed since time immemorial. Three ruling powers now control the land. In the south lies a region long held by a more than one-thousand-year-old dynasty–the Adrestian Empire. Beyond its borders, to the frigid north, is the home of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, ruled by the royal family and its knights. To the east, a league of nobles that heeds no king or emperor rules what is called the Leicester Alliance. Once consumed by a tempest of war and turmoil, Fódlan and these three mighty powers now exist in relative harmony.**_

_**However long said harmony will last, nobody can say.**_

* * *

In a green forest in sunlight, The Knights of Seiros walk with Jeralt, with Akame and Byleth walking behind with Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard. Byleth studies each of the students, while Akame seemed lost in her own thoughts. Jeralt had bent her ear a lot with a nice long scolding for her reckless action with the bandits, just goes to show how much more she has to learn.

"This will be your first time at the monastery. I'd be happy to show you both around" Dimitri offered.

"It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad" Claude said.

"Like it or not, we'll be there soon enough" Edelgard said. Byleth looks at her, there was just something strange about that girl. Once they exit the forest they see a grand collection of buildings on top of a hill "There it is. Garreg Mach monastery".

"I... have never seen something that majestic before" Akame said, in awe of what she was seeing. No wonder people spoke so highly of it.

"Well, look who found her voice again" Claude said in good nature.

"Sorry, I am not much of a talker" Akame said.

"I have a feeling that will change soon enough" Claude said, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

The group of travelers enters the monastery. Jeralt stops and looks up "Rhea's here".

Akame and Byleth looks up and sees her. A woman on top of a balcony, with green hair and dressed in elaborate robes. She looks down at them. It was like she could see their very souls. She was beautiful, and Akame could easily tell that she had a very high spot in this place.

They said their goobyes to the students before heading inside. Jeralt did not seem to thrilled about all this "It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now...".

"You've been here before?" Byleth asked.

"I've never spoken of this to you two before, but...many years ago, I was a knight here. I reported to the archbishop...Lady Rhea" Jeralt answered.

"The woman from the balcony? She is the archbishop?" Akame asked.

Jeralt nods "As you know, the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea".

After he said that, Rhea herself arrived with a man with green hair and green beard "Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop".

"Right. Hello" Jeralt said with a small nod.

"It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" Rhea asked. Her voice was both calm and powerful.

"Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke" Jeralt said.

"So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. These are your children, Are they not?" Rhea asked whole looking over Byleth and Akame.

"Yes… the older one was born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to her mother… but I'm afraid we lost her to illness. As for the my younger daughter, she is someone I took in after her own parents abandoned her" Jeralt answered, wanting to end it quickly since he knew Akame was still sad about her past. And he made sure not to mention the events that led to him finding her.

"I see. My condolences. As for you two… I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What are your names?" Rhea asked.

Byleth bowed to her "My name is Byleth".

"And I am Akame" Akame added with a bow of her own.

Rhea smiled at them "Fine names indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy" Jerlat let out a hmph "Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?".

"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you. I won't say no, but…" Jeralt trailed of.

"Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell" Rhea said before leaving with Seteth.

Akame looked at Jeralt "What does this mean for us, father".

Jerlat sighs "It means we will be stuck here for a while".

* * *

Sometime passed and the group found themselves in the Audience Chamber. Jeralt was not pleased by these events.

"I can't believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while…and I'm afraid your services are requested as well" Jeralt said.

"As mercenaries?" Byleth asked.

"Or as a servants?" Akame added.

"Nothing like that. They want you to teach, by the sound of it, Byleth. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea" Jeral said before looking at Akame "As for you Akame. It seems they want you to be a student here. I heard one of the houses were short on one member, meaning you will likely end up in that house".

"What house?" Akame asked.

Before Jeralt could say anything, a man and a woman arrived.

"So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!" The woman said.

"Er, no. I'm not the one you're looking for. You two can handle things from here. Good luck" Jeralt turns to leave, and adds in a whisper "And…watch out for Lady Rhea. I don't know what she's thinking, making you a professor like this, Byleth. Nor why she wants Akame to be a student here. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.

As Jeralt leaves the woman spoke again "Oh. It's you, then? So young...".

"Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know. I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further" The man said.

"I'm Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It's nice to meet you both" The woman said.

"Another one of our colleagues were meant to be here with us. But like always she seems to have lost track of time, so we have to start without her" Hanneman said.

"She can be rather... intense. But don't worry, she is not as dangerous as she'll lead you to believe" Manuela said "Though she can at times lack the class of a real professor".

"Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela. Now then, it seems you'll be taking charge of one of the academy's three houses. I expect you haven't yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you?" Hanneman asked.

Akame and Byleth shook their heads, which surprised Manuela "Do you really not know? Fine, I'll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor".

"The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus" Hanneman explained.

"Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance" Manuela finished.

"To think that the next emperor, king and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy" Hanneman said.

"I'll say. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble" Manuela agreed.

"Come on you two, are you really wasting our new friends' time with dragged out chatter?" Came a new voice.

Akame and Byleth turned around and saw a woman. She was a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a black and white apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has some kind of mark on her chest. But of course, the much eye catching part of her was her large chest, one that would make most boys have a nose bleed and most women to be jealous.

She was beautiful, but her aura made it very clear she was someone you did not want to anger, unless you wanted an early grave.

"Well, wouldn't be if you could show up on time for a change" Hanneman said.

"Hey, I didn't find out about the new professor until a few minutes ago. Had I been told earlier I would've been here" The woman said before looking at Akame and Byleth "So, which one of you is my new friend?".

"That would be me I guess. My name is Byleth" Byleth said.

The woman looked her over before gaining a creepy smirk "Well well, so we finally get another young professor here. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Esdeath, and I will be this year's professor of the Black Eagles. Speaking of which, we are short on a member, so I guess the young cutie here will fill in the spot?".

Akame had no idea to feel about this woman "I guess. My name is Akame... wait, you are their professor? Does that mean me and my sister will have to be separated?".

Esdeath noticed Byleth seemed to not like the idea either but she gave a reassuring smile "Don't worry, despite of what some might tell you, I take good care of my students. But if you two are that attached, then you may share room, if you don't mind it a little cramped as most rooms were made for only one person".

"If it means we get to stay together, I can live with that" Byleth said.

"Same here" Akame said with a nod.

"Very well then. You two should take the time to look around here and familiarize yourself with monastery. I look forward to seeing more of you both" Esdeath said giving Byleth a wink before walking away.

"Sorry about her, but she does make a point. You two should look around for a bit, and Byleth, when you've a moment, please stop by my research laboratory".

"Oh, and keep in mind that I've only notified the house leaders that you're our new professor. It's more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they're good kids. I'm sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You'll need it" Manuela said.

Akame and Byleth could tell a lot of changes were coming their ways.

* * *

Later that day, Byleth and Akame had been told to speak with the house leaders. Well, Byleth was suggested to just speak to Dimitri and Claude as the Black Eagles already had a professor. Akame was told she should speak to Edelgard and learn more about her new class. She was not sure how to feel about becoming a student in this place. But then again, learning new stuff could be useful in the future. With that though it mind, she and Byleth parted ways for the moment to begin their search.

Akame found Edelgard rather quickly and hurried up to her "Excuse me, Lady Edelgard".

Said princess looked up "Oh, hello Akame. Do you need something?".

"Well... I've been told I am going to join your house as a student" Akame answered.

Edelgard looked surprised "Really? So your sister becomes a professor and you become a studnet... I guess that makes sense since you are younger than her. Very well, I take it you are here to learn about your new class mates?".

Akame nods "Yes, that way they will not be complete strangers. If you don't mind, could you tell me about yourself?".

"Me? Well...some think I'm a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there's little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia's next emperor. What else... Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities" Edelgard explained.

"What makes you say that?" Akame asked.

"Let's just say I have an eye for these things. But let's move on to the others. The scary man you are bound to meet is Hubert. He is the heir of Marquis Vestra. He has served me since I was a child. You may think his blood runs a bit cold, but... Heh, actually, that's rather accurate. Still, if you can get past that, you'll see he's quite astute and reasonable" Edelgard said.

"I see" Akame said, before wating to hear about the next student.

"There is also Ferdinand. For some reason, he thinks of me as a bitter rival and is always trying to challenge me. It's terribly irritating. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia's Prime Ministers. That family is...perhaps too pleased with its own status" Edelgard said.

Akame was not surprised, nobles tend to have strong personalities.

"Let's move on to Linhardt. He's remarkably intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He's also fond of...well, napping. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire" Edelgard said.

'A lazy genious' Akame mused to herself.

"Then there is Caspar. He's the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, which is perhaps why he's always so eager to prove himself. He's overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. I hope Esdeath keeps an eye on him" Edelgard said.

'So he is reckless... maybe more so than me' Akame thought.

"Now for Bernadetta. She's Count Varley's only daughter. I suppose you could say she's a bit eccentric, but she seems like a gentle soul. I believe she's shut herself away in her quarters and doesn't care to leave, but...don't worry. I'll make sure she don't ingnore you to much" Edelgard said.

"Much appreciated" Akame said with a nod.

"Then there is Dorothea. Few commoners have joined the Black Eagle House, but Dorothea is an exception. She's a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire. I'm not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy" Edelgard said.

'She sounds interesting' Akame thought, commoners tends to have less predictable goals from nobles.

"And finally, there is Petra. To the west of Fódlan is an archipelago called Brigid. Petra is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She's incredibly smart and studious" Edelgard said.

"Is see. Thank you for telling me all this, Edelgard" Akame said with a small bow.

Edelgard just smiled "No need to thank me. But just so you know, this is only what I know about them. You will need to speak to them yourself if you want to get to know them better".

"I will do my best. Since we will be spending the year together, I should at least try to get to know them" Akame said.

"A wise choice, Akame. I look forward to training with you" Edelgard said.

Akame managed a small smile before walking away. Wondering how her sister was handeling all this.

* * *

As for Byleth, she was speaking to Demitri and had just asked him to tell her about himself "Me? Oh. Um. Please forgive me... It's difficult to open up on the spot, don't you think? I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one... I do hope that doesn't color your view of me, but I understand if that can't be helped".

"I see. How about that man who always follows you?" Byleth asked.

"Dedue was born in Duscur, and has been loyally working in my service for the past four years. He's rather taciturn, but once you get to know him, you'll see he's a kind and good-natured young man" Demitri answered.

Byleth nods "Next".

"Next there is Felix. He is the heir to House Fraldarius. He has a bit of a sharp tongue, but don't let that fool you. Deep down, he's a good guy. He gravitates towards people who are skilled. Perhaps you would enjoy a friendly competition with him sometime" Dimitri said.

"Perhaps. Next" Byleth said.

"Next up is Ashe. He's the adoptive son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I hear he was born a commoner. He has an extremely earnest personality, so I'm certain he will approach your lectures with great enthusiasm" Dimitri said, smiling at the thought.

"Good to know. Who's next?" Byleth asked.

"Sylvain. He is the heir to House Gautier. He is a capable person who highly values his friends. That said... Well, he's always been a bit of a...ahem, skirt chaser, so to speak. Pardon my bluntness. I speak with him about it often, but it doesn't seem to help" Dimitri said, with a clear sign of annoyance.

_'Akame is going to be relived she didn't end up in his class' _Byleth thought.

"Next up there is Mercedes. I hear she was born to Imperial nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom. She may seem carefree on the surface, but she's actually a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone around her" Dimitri said.

_'Maybe she is someone Akame would like' _Byleth wondered.

"Next up is Annette. She is Baron Dominic's niece. She is a talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She's cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant, really. Though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night..." Dimitri said.

Byleth had to fight back the urge to laugh. Akame would not allow her to cook any food for her. Akame always hated wasting food, and would threaten someone with a knife if they dared to burn the meat.

Dimitri seemed to notice Byleth's hidden amusement and smiled at that, before continuing "Then there is Ingrid. She is Count Galatea's daughter. She is also a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain and myself. She is diligent, industrious and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will ever meet".

"I see. So who is the last one?" Byleth asked.

"Last up is Chelsea. She has a mischievous personality, but this may be an act. She has a cold, calculating side which can often lead to her making a blunt analysis of a person or situation. Her bluntness can lead to people not liking her. I do not know the details, but I heard her childhood was pretty traumatic. So we put up with her attitude, hoping she will open up one day" Dimitri explained.

"I see... thank you for your time" Byleth said.

"My pleasure. Hope to see you again" Dimitri said with a friendly smile.

Now that Byleth was done learning about the Blue Lions, she decided to learn all she could about the Golden Deer. She located Claude who smiled at her.

"Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression. I'm guessing you don't know which class you'll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you'd like ours. We're not as...difficult as the other two. Have you met the folks from the Golden Deer House yet? Care to know more about anyone?" He asked.

"Yes, starting with you please" Byleth said.

Claude laughs "Piqued your interest, have I? As luck would have it, I'm pretty curious about you as well. But what's life without a bit of mystery? Let's just spend the next year or so learning about each other, little by little".

"Alright. What about your classmates?" Byleth asked.

"Glad you asked. Let's start with Lorenz. He's the heir of Gloucester territory. If you haven't already picked up on it, he's a bit arrogant and fancies himself a lady's man. That said, deep down he's really devoted and honest... Though I wouldn't mind never hearing him talk about his noble obligations ever again" Claude said.

Byleth nods in agreement before motioning for him to continue.

"Next up, Raphael. He comes from a merchant family, but his parents died in an accident. Seems like he's had a rough life. Despite all that, he's just about the most cheerful guy you'll ever meet. His passions are training, eating, and... Actually, that's about it" Claude said.

_'Sounds like Akame will find a kindred spirit in some way'_ Byleth thought to herself "Go on".

"Next we have Ignatz. He's the second son of a merchant family. Since his brother will inherit the business, he's training to become a knight. If you ask me, doesn't seem like he truly wants to be a knight. He's probably just doing it to please his parents..." Claude said in sympathy.

Byleth nods and once again waits for him to continue.

"Alright, next up, Lysithea. She is the daughter of Count Ordelia, and is probably the youngest student here. But watch out! She gets angry if you treat her like a child. As for me, I do it on purpose. You have to make your own fun in this place, you know?" Claude said.

"I suppose. Next one please" Byleth said.

"Alright, next up is Marianne. She is Margrave Edmund's daughter...and that's pretty much all I know about her. She doesn't interact much with other students, so I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of folks here have never even heard her speak" Claude said.

"I see... also, I have seen two girls who look a lot alike. Both have pink hair" Byleth said.

"That would be Hilda. She is the daughter of Duke Goneril. It seems her father and brother coddle her quite a bit. If you look up lazy in the dictionary...her picture won't be there because she never got around to submitting it. Not too unusual for a noble, I guess. As for the other pink head, that is her younger sister, named Mine. I don't know to much about her, but she is not a part of any house, preferring to be independent. She looks like she has a lot to prove" Claude said.

"That explains that. Next one" Byleth said.

"Alright, then we got Leonie. She enrolled because she wants to be a mercenary. I think she said that her father is a hunter. She's pretty blunt and as stingy as they come. A habitual saver, too. I think she's hoping to repay her village for helping to send her here" Claude said.

Byleth nods at that.

"And now for the last, but certainly not least. Leone. She is like the big sister of the group. She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of lady-like manners. Her preferred outfit is... less than ideal. And she catches a lot of scolding for it. But she is one of the nicest women you can meet. She loves a good talk and... a good drink... and a good fight... but trust me, you'd much rather have her as a friend, rather than a enemy" Claude said.

Byleth nods at that "Thank you for telling me all this, Claude. I have some thinking to do".

"Don't think to hard, it might hurt your head" Claude joked.

Byleth shook her head before walking away. She wondered what house she should chose. If she could, she would pick the Black Eagles in order to stay close to Akame... but now she had to make another choice. All she could do for Akame was to help her however she could and hope she gets along with Esdeath and the other students.

* * *

The choice was not easy, but in the end Byleth chose to teach the Golden Deer. She felt they would be the easiest one to get a long with. She went to meet up with her new class who were waiting for her.

"Wait. What?! Are you really our new homeroom professor?" Hilda asked in surprise.

"Is that true? You aren't quite what I pictured... Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean that the way it sounded" Ignatz said.

"I was sure you'd be roped into joining the knights!" Hilda said.

"Don't tell me. You chose this class just to get to know me better, right? I'm flattered, really. Heh, whoops. Now that you're our professor, maybe I should choose my words more carefully" Claude said.

"I don't mind" Byleth assured.

"Oh? Well, then! Since we're pretty close in age and all, I suppose formalities aren't all that necessary" Claude said.

"One must truly marvel at the exceptionality of this appointment. Becoming a teacher to students almost the same age as yourself. How...unusual. I've heard you are a skilled mercenary, but I cannot shake my discomfort at your new position" Lorenz said.

"Are you really as strong as they say? Let's see your biceps! I bet I've packed on more muscle than you!" Raphael said.

Ignatz shook his head "I doubt that. Apparently our new professor was personally recommended by Alois, one of the knights".

"As far as skill goes, I saw it with my own eyes. What's more, Teach here is the child of the most renowned former captain of the Knights of Seiros" Claude said.

Leonie looked excited "I heard! There's no way a child of the captain isn't worthy. It's simply not possible".

"Careful Leonie. You're being a fan girl" Leone said, earning and cute pout from Leonie.

Lysithea looked confused "The captain? Who are you talking about?".

"Captain Jeralt, of course! The most notable captain of the Knights of Seiros and a peerless mercenary" Leonie said.

"You're exaggerating a bit" Byleth said.

Leonie pouts "Hmph! It doesn't matter what you think of him. Captain Jeralt deserves nothing but respect".

"Hm. Well, after working as a mercenary alongside a father figure such as he, I have high hopes for our professor" Lysithea said.

"Just because someone is special doesn't mean their children are special too, Lysithea. Assuming that a child is going to be exceptional just because of their lineage is a bad idea. Don't you agree, Marianne?" Hilda asked.

Marianne blinked "Huh! Oh... Um, yes. I suppose so".

"Well, we can find out for ourselves in battle. I can't wait to see what tactics you've learned from the captain" Leonie said in excitement.

Raphael looked at her "A battle? Shouldn't we have a welcome party or something first? I'll get the meat!".

"Great idea! I will bring some strong drinks too! No way they could've found my secret stash!" Leone agreed before fist bumping with Raphael.

Lorenz sighed "How savage. I propose a nice conversation over tea instead. I am more than willing to procure some high-quality leaves".

"Tea? You can't get to know someone over tea. If there's no meat involved, it's not a party!" Raphael argued.

"Yeah, and tea is just leaf water. If you are going to drink, you need something strong" Leone said.

Lorenz looked annoyed "Your common sensibilities are grating to my noble ears. Please quiet yourself".

Claude scratched his neck "Sorry for the bickering, Teach. As you can see, the Golden Deer is a rowdy bunch. We're not especially unified. You'll find nobles and commoners alike here. Those who are dedicated to their studies alongside slackers. But, hey, that just makes your life more exciting, right? I really hope you're looking forward to the year ahead as much as I am".

"No worries teach" Leone said before putting an arm around Byleth's shoulders "We will all get along just fine. If you find yourself in trouble, I will let my big sister side out".

"Noted" Byleth said with a blank look... did Leone really need to press her face in to her breasts like this?

She hoped Akame was doing better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akame was meeting up with her new class. All who seemed surprised to see her.

"Wait. So our new classmate is...you?! I didn't see that one coming!" Caspar said.

Dorothea gave him a scolding look "Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude?".

"You know it's a waste of time to expect politeness from him. It will be a pleasure to study alongside you, Akame was it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a nap" Linhardt said before leaving.

Akame watched him go before looking at the shortest member of the Black Eagles, Bernadetta who freaked out "Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and...please don't talk to me too much either".

"I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Akame apologized. Was she really that scary?

Dorothea sighs "I'm sorry for the chaos you've walked into... and don't mind Bernie here, she is like this to anyone.

"Well I for one hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us. In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle" Ferdinand said.

Akame managed a small smile "Thank you".

"Aww! You're cute when you smile!" Dorothea said with a bright smile.

Akame blushed, no one had ever called her cute before.

"You have a gut, Akame. I will take great joy training with you" Petra said.

Akame gasped and quickly touched her stomach. Was her eating habits finally catching up to her!? Was she starting to get fat!?

Dorothea gave Petra a stern look "Petra, I believe you mean to say that our new friend here has guts. That's a bit different from having a gut. You can't go around saying someone so slim and attractive has a gut!".

"Oh? Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language" Petra apologized.

Akame sighs in relief "Thank the gods. I was worried I would need to diet... going so many days without food... I don't think I would survive".

"Don't worry, if you are starting to gain weight, I will be sure to inform you" Hubert said in a cold tone. Akame was not sure how to respond to that.

"Well, guess you are already bonding with your fellow students" Everyone looked up to see Esdeath walking "Alright enough of that. Linhardt! Get your lazy back side of the floor!" She said as she gave Linhardt a hard kick, making him face plant in to the floor with a pain filled groan "Bernadetta! I see you pretending not to see me! Stop hiding behind that book!".

"AHH!" Bernadetta yelled in fear.

Akame gulped, Esdeath was as scary as her name. Said teacher smirked her "Do not worry, Akame. If you work hard, I can assure you that you will survive my class. You are Jeralt's kid after all, so I expect nothing less from you. Now, everyone. Time to welcome our new member with a good endurance test!".

Everyone groans and Hubert whispers in Akame's ear "If you survive this, you will survive anything. Good luck".

Akame groans. How did she end up in a House taught by a woman like this?

**.**

**Well here is the second chapter. I just wanted to get the house picking out of the way quickly so I could focus on the real meat of the story.**

**I bet many are surprised that Esdeath is a professor, I'm sure that most would expect Najenda to be a professor instead. Well, I thought so too, but I am not one to go for the obvious picks if I can avoid it. So making Esdeath the professor of the Black Eagles sounded like a fun idea to me.**

**And the reason I put Akame in the Black Eagles is because they were my first pick on my first playthrough of Three Houses. And Dorothea happens to be my favorite character.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think. Every review would be greatly appriciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A day of.**

"Ow...ow...ow...ow..." Was the sound Akame said after each step she took. Her feet felt like they were stepping on a camp fire.

Her first day with her new class ended with her new professor making her run laps around the the entire Monastery! She spent years training under her adoptive father and sister, and yet Esdeath had managed to utterly exaust her in only one day. She wasn't even sure if Esdeath was even human. Right now Akame was heading back to the room she was sharing with Byleth. After today, she needed a good night sleep.

She opened the door and saw her sister was already there and she looked up when she saw her "Hello sis. How was your first day?".

Akame did not answer at first as she closed the door and kicked of her boots, finally allowing her sore feet to feel some air. She then took a few steps before face planting right in to Byleth's breasts. Best pillows in the world, and no one could convince her otherwise. Byleth blinked a few times. She's never seen Akame this exhausted before.

"Sis? Are you alright?" Byleth asked, but only got muffled sound. Byleth rolled her eyes and lifted Akame's face of her breasts "Care to repeat that?".

"I barely got to meet my new classmates before Esdeath had us running laps around the Monastery for the rest of the day. Half of my classmates fainted, some were throwing up, and only a couple managed to stick out the whole exercise. I am so tired I almost didn't make it back here... is it OK if I die now?" Akame asked.

Byleth smiled gently "Sleep well sis".

Akame managed a smile before passing out in Byleth's soft breasts. Byleth stroke Akame's hair. She felt sorry that she had to leave Akame under the care of such an extreme woman. She only hoped Akame could tough it out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esdeath was on her way to her own room until a voice stopped her "Excuse me for a moment, Esdeath".

She stopped and looked to see who it was "Oh, it's you Seteth. Here to scold me again?".

Seteth walked up to her "If you could be at least a tiny bit more considerate, I wouldn't need to scold you. I heard you made your students run until they almost died today".

"They are fine. It was just an endurance test. I did far more severe things when I was much younger than them" Esdeath said

"Making them run until they can't even walk anymore is a little more extreme at that. I've told you this before, Esdeath. The only reason you are allowed to teach here is because Lady Rhea felt your talented nature for both battle and leadership would help mold the students in to exceptional people. But you are going to far. You need to look in to their strengths and weaknesses and tailor your teachings to fit that specific student. The training you did isn't going to help work the same way for them" Seteth said, his tone leaving little to no room for any arguments.

"Are you done now?" Esdeath asked, sounding annoyed.

Seteth sighed "Like always, you refuse to listen. Esdeath, you could lose your Professor status if Lady Rhea finds your methods to be ill fit for teaching. Keep in mind the mock battle is still happening by the end of this month, and your students will not have much of a chance if they are to tried to fight. Remember that, and remember you have a new student now who needs a better impression of our Monastery than this".

Without waiting for a response, Seteth walked away, leaving Esdeath to think about what he said. She loved teaching almost as much as she loved a good battle, and losing her professor status is not something she is hoping for. But she also hated the mere thought of going soft on her students. Being soft never helped making people stronger.

What should she do?

* * *

The next day, Akame was heading for another class. She dreaded what Esdeath had in store for them this time. Once she got there, the rest of her class were waiting for Esdeath to arrive... the way they were sitting and acting made it clear they were in no hurry of getting ready. Akame did hear Esdeath had a habit of being late.

But to everyone's surprise, Esdeath showed up on time for a change "Don't bother sitting down everyone. Today is going to be a little different".

Several of the students looked nervous of what fresh hell awaited them.

"I have been told that our exercise yesterday was... a little to much. I guess I should apologize for pushing you all to far. Especially you, Akame. You haven't even properly settled in yet. So, just for today, you will all get the day of. Use the time wisely" Esdeath said before leaving.

Safe to say everyone were surprised, and Caspar was the one to break the silence "Huh? I never expected Professor Esdeath to let us all rest for the day".

"Perhaps the scolding she received last night made her change her mind" Hubert said "I saw Seteth lecture her from my bed room window".

"Well, I sure ain't complaining. This could be a wonderful time to properly welcome our new classmate" Dorothea said while giving Akame a friendly smile "What do you say, Akame? Care to join me for a cup of tea?".

"Tea? I don't think I've ever had tea before" Akame said.

Dorothea got wide eyes and put a hand on her chest "Never had tea? This won't do! Every lady should taste tea. That's it, we are having tea right now. Anyone want to join us?".

"Sorry, even though Esdeath gave us the day of, I am still going to train. But if you feel to spar with me, Akame, then just look me up" Caspar said with a friendly smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" Akame said.

"I would like to you join you two. This could be the perfect chance to get to know each other better" Edelgard said.

"Oooh, I didn't expect you to join us, Edie. This will be fun" Dorothea said happily before taking Akame's hand "No reason to stand around, let's go Akame".

Akame blushed as Dorothea pulled her away. Edelgard shook her head before following them.

A little while later, all three girls were sitting around a table in the garden, all enjoying a nice cup of tea. Akame looked her cup for a moment. It smelled good so she took a sip before pulling back real quick.

Dorothea just giggled "Careful, it's a little hot. Have you really never had tea before?".

"Guess my father was not to fond in it. We spent most of our time traveling as hired mercenaries. Never really settled down anywhere" Akame said before trying to sip her tea again. It tasted good.

"Spent your time on the move, huh? Tell me, Akame. Jeralt is your father right?" Edelgard asked.

"He is... well, he is not my blood father. He took me in when my parents didn't want me anymore" Akame said, putting her cup down.

"Didn't want you anymore?" Edelgard asked as Dorothea got a worried look.

"They sold me..." Akame said, but refused to go further than that.

Dorothea and Edelgard were visibly shocked. Dorothea noticed Akame was having a lot of bad memories now and quickly took her hand "Akame... we are sorry that happened to you. But at least i can promise that as long as you are here, you will always be one of us".

Edelgard took Akame's other hand "She is right Akame. We may not know you all to well yet, but take your time and only open up with you feel ready. I can promise you this, you are among friends".

Akame slowly calmed down and smiled "Thank you... thank you both".

Dorothea giggled "You are so cute when you smile! You really should smile more often. You have a beautiful face, it would be a shame if a constant frown kept people from appreciating it".

Akame blushed and began gulping down her tea. Edelgard shook her head "Dorothea, you should try not to tease her so much".

"Come on Edie, some teasing is needed among friends" Dorothea said.

"Sorry, I should explore the Monastery some more. See you two around, thanks for the tea!" Akame said as she got up and ran.

Dorothea smiled as she left "So she is easy to fluster. Good to know".

Edelgard shook her head. She was hoping to get to know more about Akame, but it seems that will need to wait.

* * *

Akame was shaking her head, why did Dorothea insist on teasing her like that? She stopped when she saw a barrel of water. She walked up to it and checked out her reflection. She didn't think she looked anything special, so she couldn't understand why Dorothea said she looked beautiful. She forced a smile to see if she really did look beautiful, but again, she saw nothing special.

Akame's thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped in to her, making her face go in to the water. She pulled her face out, coughing, and heard a voice behind her "Oh no! I am so sorry!".

Akame turned around and saw a boy of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He wears a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots. He didn't seem to belong to any of the houses.

Before Akame could say anything Ferdinand came storming towards them "Hey! I saw what you did there!".

The boy jumped "Wait! You don't understand!".

"Oh I think I understand perfectly. I saw how you bumped Akame in to the barrel! Have you no shame? She just arrived here, and this is how you welcome her?" Ferdinand said, having a strong glare on his normally friendly face.

"Ferdinand, wait. Let him talk" Akame said as she got between the two boys, hoping to spare the boy from an undeserved scolding.

Ferdinand looked at her for a moment before he sighed "Fine, please explain and make it good".

"Look I was carrying those weapons here" The Boy said motioning to the weapons in his arms "They are really heavy, and I ended stumbling in to her by mistake. It was an accident, I swear" The Boy explained quickly.

"I belive you" Akame said before looking at Ferdinand "I appreciate that you are trying to stand up for me, Ferdinand, but really, it's OK".

Ferdinand took a moment to think, before giving the boy an apologetic bow "My apologies, I jumped to conclusion. If Akame believes you then so will I. Please, allow me to help you carry that to make up for what happened, and avoid more accidents".

"Thanks, but there is no need" The Boy tried to politely refuse.

"No I insist. I can't live with making such a stupid mistake and not making up for it. So please, let me help... sorry what is your name?" Ferdinand asked.

"I am Tatsumi, and if you insist on helping me, then I guess there is no point in arguing" The boy now named Tatsumi said before looking at Akame "You're name is Akame? Sorry for the bump. Didn't mean to get you all wet".

"It's alright, Tatsumi, it's pretty hot outside right now, so I should dry up soon" Akame said.

"Alright, Tatsumi, let's get going" Ferdinand said as he helped the younger boy carry the heavy weapons "See you later, Akame".

Akame waves them of. This place was full of strange people. Still, it was an adventure to see new places and meet new people... but then she realized she had ran of without really looking where she was going... and she just allowed two people that could've helped her navigate through this maze easier. Akame sighed, looks like she will have to find her own way back.

"Hey! You need some help?" Came the voice of a woman.

Akame looked and saw a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail that reaches her shoulders. She was also wearing armor, which lead Akame to believe she might be a knight.

"Sorry, who are you?" Akame asked.

The woman smiled and did a friendly salute "My name is Seryu Ubiquitous! I just recently became a knight of Serios. Now I protect the people of Fódlan and punish evil in the name of absolute justice, and the wonderful gift of the goddess, Lady Rhea!".

Akame blinked, this lady was a strong believer, no question about that "Alright, I am Akame, and I could use some help getting back to the dorms".

"Oh, I see. It is easy to get lost around here, luckily for you, I made sure to memorize every detail of the divine Monastery. Come on I will take you to the dormitory" Seryu said before grabbing Akame's hand and all but ran of with her.

_'This is the second time a girl insisted on dragging me somewhere! Are all women here crazy?!'_ Akame wondered as she did her best to match Seryu's fast pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatsumi arrived in the training room, where the powerful warrior Catherine was waiting for her "You are late, Tatsumi".

"Sorry, Ma'am, I got held up in my weapon delivery" Tatsumi apologized.

"No excuses, Tatsumi. Do you remember what I said when I agreed to train you?" Catherine asked.

"Always arrive on time and never make excuses for being late" Tatsumi answered, Catherine motioned for him to go on "And if I want to be a knight I need to learn to deal with situations quickly".

"That's right. No one can become a knight in one day. It takes a lot of time a training to even be considered for the knights. Seryu just recently became a knight herself, and she followed the rules and her training to the letter" Catherine said.

"I know, it wont happen again, Lady Catherine" Tatsumi said with a bow.

"That's what I like to hear. Now grab a sword and get ready. I am going to work you down to the bones today" Catherine declared.

"Doesn't Esdeath get in trouble for being to harsh?" Tatsumi asked with a gulp.

Catherine smirked "Which is why I am training right to the limit of being to harsh. That way we can train hard without me getting in to trouble for it. Now grab the sword and get ready to defend yourself. Unless you want another hard smack on that little butt of yours".

Tatsumi hurried to get a training sword. One strike from Catherine can he couldn't sit straight for a whole day.

* * *

Back with Akame, Seryu's energy did allow them to get back to the dorms rather quickly. Seryu let her go and smiled "And here we are! I trust you can find your way from here".

"Yes, thank you" Akame said.

"No worries. I live to serve Lady Rhea, and she want me to help people in need in anyway I can. So, I do my best to please her" Seryu said.

"You really look up to her, don't you?" Akame asked.

"Of course I do, she could be the goddess herself. She gave my life meaning, and helped me become a warrior of justice. I owe her everything, and I will continue to dedicate every fiber of my being in to serving her" Seryu said with so much passion that she left no doubt about her loyalty.

"I see... just don't get yourself killed" Akame said, blind loyalty was never a good thing.

"I would be happy to die for Lady Rhea. But that dosen't mean I have any plans on dying. I plan to serve her for many more years to come" Seryu said.

"If you say so. Well, again, thanks for the help" Akame said.

"You are welcome! Now I need to hurry home real quick and feed my dog, and then It's back to carrying out Rhea's will. Stay safe!" Seryu said before running away.

"She is one strange woman" Akame muttered and was about to head to her dorm, hoping to rest for a bit before she continued to explore the place... but then she heard something from one of the other rooms

She walked up to the door and pressed her ear to the door... she could have sworn she hard the sound of someone eating. She knocked on the door.

"Ah! I am not secretly eating cake!" Came the voice of Bernadetta.

Akame's face changed "You have cake in there!? Open up! Right now!".

"Ahhh! No I don't have anything!" Bernadetta yelled.

"I know what I heard! I want some cake too! Open up or I will break it down!" Akame yelled back as she pounded on the door "I will have some cake, even if I need to eat it of your cold body!".

"AAAAHHHHH! NO PLEASE DON'T EAT MEEEEEE!" Bernadetta screamed in panic.

Several students saw what happened, and they slowly walked away.

Akame ended up kicking Bernadetta's door down, starring at her and the cake like a starving wolf "Mine!".

Bernadetta looked at her in pure terror "No please! Don't eat me! I taste bad!".

Akame growls and was ready to pounce... until she was struck in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Behind her stood Jeralt who had heard the commotion.

He looked between Akame and the scared Bernadetta until he noticed the cake and sighed while rubbing his neck "Good grief, Akame. You really need to learn not lose control whenever something sweet is involved".

Safe to say Akame both gained and left quite an imprecision this day.

**.**

**A shorter chapter since I wanted to make an original one that dosen't follow an specific event of the game. Byleth and the other characters will play a major role in the story, but keep in mind, this is Akame's story, so she will be the main focus. But I will do my best not to neglect the others.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A day of training.**

A couple of days had passed since Akame and her family arrived in the Monastery, and Akame was slowly but surely bonding more with her new class. Though Bernadetta kept begging her not to eat her. Akame had tried to apologize for scaring her like that, but no matter how many times she tried, Bernadetta kept freaking out and running away. Akame knew that panic attacks like that could only be the result of a very troubling past. She wanted to know what could've happened to Bernadetta to make her so easy to frighten. Sadly, Akame knew she wouldn't get any answers until she could gain Bernadetta's trust.

Right now, there was a break between classes, and Akame took the chance to practice her sword skills, to make sure her skills were not getting rusty. If there is one thing she had learned from her life as an mercenary, it's that she needs to keep herself in top shape at all times. If she allows her skills to dull, she would be in trouble if a strong enemy shows.

"HA! HAAA! YHAAA!" Akame shouts as she swings her blade several times before ending with a powerful stab. She wasn't hitting anyone of course, but practicing her moves would still help enough to keep her skills polished.

She heard someone clap their hands and turned to see a young man watching her "Those are some nice skills you got there. I take it you must have been training hard before arriving here".

"And who would you be?" Akame asked.

"The name is Sylvain. I heard a new student arrived here a couple of days ago, and I wanted to be a gentleman and welcome you here. And I must say you look much more beautiful than I could ever have expected" The man named Sylvain answered.

"Thank you. Not to be rude, but I'd like to get some more training in before my next class" Akame said.

"Not even a faint blush. She is a tough one" Sylvain whispered to himself so Akame wouldn't hear before focusing on her again "You've bee training for quite a while now. I think you've earned a break. How about I treat you to a meal?".

That got Akame's attention "You would treat me to a meal? Why? You don't even know me".

"True. But I'd like to get to know you better. A lovely girl like you don't come around everyday you know" Sylvain said with a friendly smile... almost to friendly.

"Why do you keep complicating me like that?" Akame asked.

"Just telling you the truth. Your long smooth hair is shinning in the light and your eyes looks like the most beautiful jewelry. Even when you a sweating from training, it does not diminish your beauty one bit, if anything, it almost makes you more lovely. You are truly a beautiful woman, and one would need to be blind not to see that" Sylvain said.

Akame almost blushed at that, still she could not shake the feeling this was just shameless flirting "Sorry, but I still want to train some more. If you insist on spending time with me, then maybe you could join me for a spar".

Sylvain looked surprised, like Akame is among the few girls that has not instantly fallen for his charm "Well, if that makes you happy then alright. But we are using training weapons".

"Of course, I do not seek your death" Akame said as she put her sword away before picking up a training sword.

Sylvain grabbed a practice spear. He never expected that he would need to fight a girl just to spend time with her, this was something new indeed. Akame got ready and Sylvain did the same, Akame charged first, delivering quick and precise strikes, which Sylvain barely managed to block. This girl was not messing around, she was dead serious when it came to training. He tried to fight back, but Akame deflected his spear before managing to strike him in the back, making him let out a sound of pain. Before he could recover, Akame kicked his legs out from under him and put her blade near his face.

"Sorry about that. I don't hold back, not even in training" Akame said before removing her blade.

Sylvain could tell Akame had more than her fare share of combat experience. He shouldn't be surprised, since he heard she used to be a mercenary "Well, you sure got me".

"If you spent less time flirting with every girl in your path, and more time training, maybe you would've lasted longer" Came a cold and blunt voice.

Sylvains sighed "Come on Felix, I already lost, no need to rub it in".

Akame looked at the young man who just arrived. He was the exact opposite to Sylvain. He looked very serious, like he had never been told a joke in his life. But he was also focused, Akame could tell he was sizing her up, and he must have seen her quick clash with Sylvain and studied some of her moves. This guy had seen belood before, and a lot of it. He was a dedicated warrior.

Felix ignored Sylvain and focused on Akame "You seem pretty skilled. If you are done with that fool, how about trying a spar with me? I can promise you that I will not fall as easily as Sylvain did".

"Come on Felix, I'm right here!" Sylvain said getting annoyed, though he once again was ignored.

"I don't mind. I could use a good sparing partner since my father and sister are busy most of the time now" Akame said.

"Good. So what is your name anyway?" Felix asked.

"My name is Akame. I am new here" Akame answered.

"So you are the new Black Eagle student. Words about you has spread around the monetary, but non mentioned your skills in combat. I want to find out for myself" Felix said before picking up a training sword and got ready "Don't disappoint me".

Akame got in to her stance "I never disappoint".

"Guess I'll just watch then" Sylvain said as he moved of the training floor.

They clash their swords at one another, the clanging sound of the metal made the crowd roar with intensity. Akame and Felix starts to swing their swords at each other first, Akame swings from different angles, yet Felix deflects her strikes first. Felix then swings his sword down at Akame after the last deflect on her strikes, but Akame sees this, she quickly spins her sword around and blocked the strike. Akame could feel the power of that strike, Felix's strength is no joke, he knew exactly what he was doing and wasted no time on half powered strikes. Each of his strikes were aimed to end the battle right then and there. Akame was much the same with her own fighting style, since she had been trained to not linger to long on one opponent.

They clashed again, swinging their blades at great speed before Felix found an opening and launched his sword forward, Akame moved out of the way and the blade barely graced her hair. She jumped back looking a little surprised at first, but then she couldn't help but to smirk at having an worthy opponent. Felix had a small smirk of his own, like he had been wanting a good sparing partner for a while now. Both got ready again, eyeing each other carefully, ready for whatever they might try. A few moments later they charged at each other again, blade ready to clash... but before they could, someone showed up out of nowhere and knocked both their blades out their hands before hitting them down on to the floor.

Akame hissed from the pain before looking up to see who interrupted her duel "Professor Esdeath?".

Esdeath gave Akame a hard look "You are late for class, Akame. I know you are new around here, but if you show up later than me, it becomes a problem".

"Oh... sorry I was busy training and must have lost track of time" Akame apologized.

"At least you were not slacking of, like some of the students I know. That and the fact you are still new around here are the only reasons you are not being punished for this. Now get your butt to class before I get mad" Esdeath ordered.

"Yes professor!" Akame said before grabbing her sword and hurried out to get to class.

Esdeath Looked at Felix and Sylvain "And you two are supposed to be in class too. Though I should not be surprised that you, Sylvain, would skip class just to flirt with the new girl. I hoped you would've learned after you tried it with me".

Sylvain gulped. He learned a lot of things after he tried to flirt with Esdeath. And what he learned the most was that she is way to deadly for him.

Felix however was more focused on Akame as she she disappeared from view. It seems he had found a worthy opponent. Though he could not shake the feeling that there was something different about her.

* * *

The rest of the day went more smoothly. There was acctual in door classes today, meaning Esdeath taught them normally, rather than making them run until they drop. Though Akame had some trouble with history as she never studied it while growing up. Only knowing what little Jeralt told her.

Edelgard, who was sitting next to her noticed this "Struggling?".

Akame sighs but nodded "I spent more time training than studying while I was growing up. Who was this Nemesis anyway?".

Edelgard looked surprised "You've never even heard of Nemesis? Well I can tell you a little about him. Nemesis was the leader of an army that opposed Seiros and the Ten Elites during the War of Heroes. He possessed the Crest of Flames and wielded the Sword of the Creator. In Imperial Year 91, the armies of Nemesis and Seiros clashed at the Tailtean Plains. There, Nemesis was confronted and slain by Seiros in single-combat. He was known as the King of Liberation, until he was corrupted by his power and became a monster. Or at least that's what the church would lead us to believe".

Akame looked at her "You mean you don't believe it?".

"Akame, there is only one real truth when it comes to war: History is always written by the victor" Edelgard answered.

Akame understood that much. Of course the winners of a war would be the one to write history and tell the world what happened. Meaning they could easily falsifie and re-write events to make it sound like their enemies were in the wrong. But Akame wasn't sure if there really was a right or wrong side when it came to war. She may not have studied history, but she knew one thing: War is always caused by a clash of ideals. What mattered in the end was which one of those ideals sounded better to the people.

Both Akame and Edelgard jumped in surprise when a knife hit their table, followed by the annoyed voice of Esdeath "Stop whispering back there and pay attention!".

**"Yes professor!"** Both girls said at the same time. Esdeath must be the scariest professor in the academy.

* * *

When class was finally done for the day, Akame decided to go for a quick walk around the monastery. However as she walked she could not shake the feeling like she was being followed. She finally stopped and looked around.

"I know you are there. Come out now" She ordered.

"You are very observant. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a mercenary" Akame looked to see Hubert walk out of the shadows "After all, dosen't the life of hired blade involve always looking over your shoulder? Just in case someone would want revenge for one of your earlier quests? Or just to silence you in case you did something bad in order to prevent anyone from tracing that tragic event back to them?".

Akame looked at him with no emotions "Did you need something?".

"Straight to the point I see. Very well. I saw you and Lady Edelgard being quite close earlier" Hubert said.

"She was just helping me with something I struggled with" Akame said calmly.

"I was not only talking about that. These past couple of days, Lady Edelgard has taking an interest in you" Hubert said.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked.

"Oh please, I know you are not that naive. Lady Edelgard don't get close to just anyone like this. Especially someone she only just met recently. As Lady Edelgard's loyal servant, and your classmate, it's only fair I make sure that you fully understand everything about the role I play here. One of my many duties is to determine potential advantages and potential threats to He Highness. If you prove yourself useful to Lady Edelgard, then all will be well. If you pose a threat...I shall have to dispose of you" Hubert said in a cold tone

"What?" Akame asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. This is no joke. While I may be a student here, I am her servant first and foremost. Therefore, if an untimely demise is not to your liking, you would do well to demonstrate your utility with all haste. I should warn you that I am far less compromising than Lady Edelgard. Do not be at ease merely because you stand in her good graces for the time being" Hubert warned.

"Is that a threat?" Akame asked coldly.

Hubert shook his head "Not a threat, a warning. My family, House Vestra, has been sworn to House Hresvelg for generations. Since the dawn of the Empire, we have worked to protect the emperor by any means necessary, both in the open and in the shadows. If you incur our wrath, you will see just what I mean".

Akame was silent for a moment before she walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes "In that case then allow me to give you a fair warning. You are not the first one to promise me death if I step out of line. Nor will you be the first to try and kill me, should it ever come to it. I have no intentions of harming Edelgard or anyone from our class. My sister and father told me it's better to have friends than enemies, so you have nothing to worry about. But, if you ever come after me, no matter the reason. I will be ready. And if you try to kill me, I will cut you down without hesitating, no matter who you serve".

Hubert looked at her for several moments before he smirked and chuckled "Your words are cold and to the point. And you don't show any sign of fear. I can see why Lady Edelgard has taken an interest in you. Very well then, your warning is appreciated. I look forward to getting to know you a little better".

With that he turned to leave but Akame decided to get some final words in "You better not watch me while I am changing or bathing".

Hubert laughed a little "Of course not. I respect women's privacy. Even those I plan to kill".

Akame shook her head and decided to head back to her room. She's had about enough excitement for today. But on her way, she spotted Bernadetta walking towards her own room. Akame decided this was a good time to talk to her.

"Bernadetta!" Akame called out as she hurried over to her, making the small girl gaps in surprise and fear.

"Not you again! Please, don't eat me!" Bernadetta yelled and was about to run but Akame quickly grabbed "Aaaah! No! Help! I don't want to be eaten!".

"Just listen to me for a second! I wanted to say I was sorry" Akame said quickly.

Bernadetta blinked a few times "Huh?".

"I'm sorry for breaking down your door and scaring you like that... I just tend to lose control over myself whenever sweets are involved. I don't eat it that often, but when I do it tastes like heaven. But I sometimes have trouble keeping myself in check. Sweets is just so good you know" Akame said.

Bernadetta was silent for a moment "Well... I guess I can understand that somewhat. I love cake too... which is why I sneak it in to my room from time to time to eat in secret".

"I can see why... but I am really sorry for scaring you. It won't happen again" Akame said.

"You promise not to eat me?" Bernadetta asked.

Akame couldn't help but to giggle a little at the silly question "I promise. I don't eat people. Only animal meat".

"Then I guess I can forgive you, Akame. And maybe you are not so scary after all" Bernadetta said.

"Glad you think so, I don't want to scare anyone. I am seeking to make friends, not enemies" Akame said.

"Friends huh... well, thank you for not eating me, Akame. Now I need to get back to my room" Bernadetta said.

Akame nods "Of course, I need to head back too. Goodnight, Bernadetta".

"Right, good night to you too" Bernadetta said with a small bow before running of.

Akame smiled, happy she could make peace with Bernadetta. She hoped this could be a starting point to earning her trust so she could learn about Bernadetta's past. But one step at the time. If she pushed to much and to quickly, Bernadetta might become scared of her again.

With that, Akame headed back to her room where Byleth was waiting "How was your day, Akame?".

"It was interesting to say the least. So how is the life of an professor treating you?" Akame asked.

"It is an interesting new challenge. But my students behaves, for the most part. How about Esdeath? Is she a good teacher?" Byleth asked.

"She is, but she is very scary. She threw a knife at me and Edelgard for talking in class" Akame said.

Byleth blinked "Oh... well I hope no one gets hurt".

"Not yet, but I think I need to make sure to avoid her bad side... shall we get some sleep?" Akame asked.

Byleth smiled "Of course".

With that, they went to bed together, ready to rest up for the next day.

**.**

**Another quick chapter to show Akame spending some time with the other students.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day before the battle.**

It was the day before the mock battle, and everyone were on edge for it. Some where training extra hard to be in their best possible shape before the mock battle, others took the time to mentally prepare themselves for it. Akame had been thinking about it a lot recently, and what was on her mind the most was that she was going to have to fight her own sister. Sure, Akame and Byleth had trained together many times and even developed their skills together. But this was not simple training, they were going to truly test their strength against each other. Akame didn't really want to fight her sister, even if it was just a mock battle. She really wished she and her sister didn't end up in different houses. But there was nothing to be done about it now.

The class was almost over, but Akame and Dorothea had one last task to take care of. They were to go and get some fishes. Normally it would be a easy task, as the Monastery had a fishing spot. But since Esdeath was their professor, she never made anything to easy for them. Instead instructing them to head to a river near the Monastery and catch the big fishes that often gathers there. Said fishes were called Koga Tuna, very rare and very hard to catch.

Dorothea sighs "For once, I wish our professor could just give us simpler tasks. Walking all the way out here just to catch some fishes are just silly".

"I think it's because she wants us to get a proper exercise. Training our bodies while also gather more food. From a teaching stand point it's pretty smart" Akame said.

"She wants every second to be a work out for us. Don't get me wrong, I respect Esdeath. She is strong, smart and very beautiful. But she is so extreme" Dorothea commented.

"I think I can agree with you on that one" Akame admitted, still remembering Esdeath's brutal training methods.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it. She is in charge of teaching us, and this is how she's chosen to do it. So let's catch some fishes and head back" Dorothea declared before they arrived at the river "Koga Tuna. Why did Professor Esdeath have to tell us to catch one of the hardest fishes around? They always swim so deep, making them come up will be a challenge in of itself".

"It shouldn't be a problem. I know how to force them to come up" Akame said. Dorothea turned around to ask what her plane was... only for her face to turn red.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Dorothea asked as she saw Akame had stripped down to only her underwear. Her body was very well developed, and there was no question that she looked really pretty... but why on earth would she remove her clothes like that?

"Grab the basket and get ready" Akame said as she walked torwards the water.

"Get ready for what? Akame, put your clothes back on right now before someone-" That was all Dorothea got out before Akame jumped in to the water "What is wrong with that girl?!".

Dorothea then yelped as several fishes were suddenly flung out of the water. She tried to catch them in the basket, but the fishes kept hitting her in the face several times and even hit her in other places, almost knocking her over. She must have looked like an utter fool right now. This was not how fishing was done. After several moments, Akame came back up to catch her breath before walking out of the water. Dorothea was wet and did not look happy. Akame looked at her for a moment before noticing something.

"Hold on a sec" Akame said before she suddenly reached between Dorothea's breasts, making her shriek before Akame pulled out a fish that had some how landed between Dorothea's breasts and tossed it on the the basket "There, this should be all we need before-".

**SMACK!**

Akame rubbed her head with several question marks dancing around her head after Dorothea just smacked her on the head. Dorothea was giving her a very angry glare.

"What is wrong with you!? First you strip down to your underwear in a place where anyone could walk by and see you. Then you just throw the fishes at me and then you just reach between my privet place without permission or warning!" Dorothea ranted.

Akame looked confused "But, this is how I catch fish. I did it with my sister all the time and she never scolded me for it".

Dorothea sighed, of course Byleth wouldn't scold Akame since they are sisters, but by not doing that she allowed Akame's bad habbits to grow "The fishing part wasn't really the worst part. Why did you reach between by breasts like that? You could've just told me you saw a fish there and I would've taken it out myself. I don't know what you and your sister does to each other, but I am not letting anyone touch me without my permission!".

Akame looked away "I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that. Guess I am still learning about other's way of life, since I've been traveling around a lot and never got the chance to learn that stuff before".

Dorothea's face softened at Akame's guilty face and she sighed "I will let it slide this time. Just don't do it again without asking first".

Akame gave a small bow "I promise, I won't offend you like that again".

"No need to bow... you are such a strange girl, Akame" Dorothea said.

"So I've been told" Akame said.

"Well... I would say that you should put your clothes back on. But given how wet you are, you need to dry up first... had I known you would pull a stunt like that, I would've brought something you could dry of with" Dorothea said.

"I could just remove my underwear and let them dry up in the sun" Akame said, already moving to take of her bra.

"NO!" Dorothea shouted as she hurried to stop Akame "Undressing to your underwear was dangerous enough. Getting naked could be even more dangerous".

"Calm down Dorothea. I wouldn't undress if there was a man around to see. I made sure of it before jumped in the water. It's just you ad me here, and I got nothing you don't see everyday" Akame said... but then she finally blushed a little herself "Then again, you would only be the second person to see me naked, after my sister... alright I am starting to see what you are coming from".

Dorothea blushed too "Well, I mean sure, I've seen naked women before... but yes, I don't think we know each other enough to go that far yet. Though I am flattered you feel that way".

Akame may not be all caught up on what common people does, but she was not stupid enough to not realize what Dorothea meant by that "I did not mean it like that!".

Dorothea giggled "You are so easy to tease, Akame. Just let the sun dry you up enough to put your clothes back on, though you will need to change once we get back".

"Alright" Akame said, wanting to end the awkward moment as quickly as possible.

Dorothea just giggled again. At least one good thing came out of this trip. Akame was an odd little duck, and Dorothea always had a soft spot for odd little ducks.

* * *

Once the task was over, Akame could finally take the rest of the day of. She started with going back to her room to get changed out of her dirty clothes. She got down to just her panties, but then the door opened making her jump and cover her chest, almost worrying Dorothea had shown up to tease her again. Thankfully it was just Byleth who was giving her a confused look?.

"Akame? Why are you almost naked?" She asked as she closed the door.

"I went fishing earlier with Dorothea and used my special fishing method... one that was seemingly not appropriate for this place" Akame said before sliding down her panties and went to get clean clothes.

Byleth sat on the bed, she had seen Akame naked many times so it wasn't a big deal for her "Life in this place really is a big change from how we used to live".

"Being a hired sword was so much simpler. We just traveled around and accepted whatever job we happened to come across and got payed enough to survive" Akame said as she pulled on a new pair of underwear "But now I am student and you are a professor. We are part of something much bigger than our earlier life".

Byleth nods "I know. It was a rather jarring change at first... but I must admit, it's been rather... fun".

Akame smiled as she pulled on the rest of her clean clothes "Yeah... it has been kind of fun. My new class is very diverge. Non of them are the same as the others".

Byleth smiled "I am happy you are bonding with them".

"Speaking of that. I need to go, they are serving the fish I caught earlier, and Esdeath said the whole Black Eagle class should eat it together. Meet up at sun down?" Akame asked.

"Of course, have fun sis" Byleth said.

Akame ran out so she could make it in time. No way she was missing dinner. Later, all the Black Eagles were gathered to eat... even Bernadetta was there... having been forced to join them by Esdeath since she refused to let the shy girl miss out on a class dinner like this. Everyone watched as Akame was emptying her plates and record speed. She finished her large portion before the rest fo them could even finish half of theirs.

"Oh come on, no matter how much I try, I can never win an eating contest against her" Caspar said.

"Akame, what did we say about table manners?" Dorothea gently scolded.

"Excuse me, I was hungry" Akame said, whipping her mouth.

"You are always hungry. Your portions are always twice as big as ours. At this rate the Monastery's food supply will run out fast" Linhardt commented.

"What makes me surprise, how Akame can eat that much and not get a big gut" Petra wondered, her accent strong.

"Given how hard she works, she must burn the calories before they have a chance to turn in to fat" Esdeath assumed.

Dorothea leans close to Akame "Come on Akame, tell us your secret. How can you eat so much but still maintain such a perfect figure?".

"Hard work" Akame answered simply, making Dorothea pout, since she was hoping for a more exciting answer.

"Well I say eat as much as you need to, Akame. After all, food makes you strong" Ferdinand said.

Akame nods in agreement "Food is the very life force of all living beings. One can not afford to miss a single meal".

Edelgard couldn't hold back a chuckle "Well, now we know who we can give our left overs to".

Akame eyed the others food "You mean you are not going to finish that?".

Everyone shared a look before Edelgard, Dorothea, Linhart, Hubert and Bernadetta decided to give what remained of their food to Akame... who quickly finished all of it in blinding speed. Leaving everyone utterly baffeled.

"Just how much can you fit in there?" Ferdinand wondered.

"I swear, your stomach must be a bottomless pit" Caspar said in amazement.

Akame did not answer as she seemed to be in pain, making Edelgard look a little worried "What's wrong Akame? Did you eat to much?".

"Or did you eat to fast?" Dorothea asked.

Their answer came in the form of a very loud and very powerful... burp... which silenced the entire room. Akame covered her mouth, her face turning bright red.

"I'm sorry! I tried to hold it in, really!" She hurried to apologize, knowing it was rather rude to just burp like that around the table.

Caspar just laughed "Hey, when you gotta let it out, you gotta let it out. So don't feel to bad".

Esdeath chuckled "There are worse things that can ruin my apatite".

Dorothea shook her head "Good grief".

"Maybe we shouldn't feed her to much in the future" Edelgard declared.

"But, food!" Akame said with an adorable pout, earning another round of laughter from her new friends, even Bernadetta couldn't help but to giggle. Akame blushed again, but managed a smile "Thank you everyone".

"Oh, you are so cute!" Dorothea gushed as she pulled Akame in to a hug... Akame's face ending up in her cleavage.

"Dorothea, behave!" Edelgard ordered sharply.

Dorothea pouts before letting Akame go who's face was red as an tomato "I can't help hit when she is so adorable".

"Adorable or not, save moments like that for a place where people won't stare at you" Hubert said.

Akame said nothing as she still tried to cool her face. What strange new friends she had.

* * *

Later that day it was almost night time and Akame decided to have a look inside the church. It was truly a marvel to look at but something caught her eyes. She walked up and saw an a long katana. At first glance it looked like it was just a normal blade. But Akame could feel something strange comming of it. She slowly reached out to touch it...

"Don't touch that!" Came the sharp voice of Seteth, making Akame jump a little.

"I swear I wasn't going to steal it!" Akame said quickly.

"That is not the reason I stopped you. If you touch that blade, you could die" Seteth said "This is not a threat, it's a warning. The blade is cursed".

"Cursed?" Akame asked.

"It is called Murasame, a weapon created on the instruction of the First Emperor, who feared that the Empire he had founded would eventually fall. To prevent this, he gathered many materials and hired many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. The creation of these weapons are the result of their efforts" Seteth explained.

"But then, how is this sword cursed if it was made to sustain the empire?" Akame asked.

"The weapons were made from... less than savory materials and not just anyone can wield them. While the weapon give its user amazing powers, they are not almighty. Even if a user is strong enough to use a them, they can still reject them, and a user's first impression of it affects their compatibility. The user must be compatible with the weapon in order to wield it. Otherwise it could kill you on the spot. The Murasame is possibly the deadliest of them all. Trough the years, it gained the reputation of being the One Hit Killer. Simply being scratched by it triggers an powerful and fatal poison to spread through the body at an unnatural rate, killing them on the spot" Seteth explained before looking at the sword "We managed to recover it just recently. And we are in the process of moving it to a safer place. One that no one outside the church will be allowed to know".

"I see... thank you for warning me" Akame said.

"I may not fully trust you yet. But I couldn't stand by and watch you succumb to such a horrific death. Lady Rhea still believes you and your sister can help us. I pray her faith is not misplaced" Seteth said.

Akame could only nod and walk away. Still, she could not shake the feeling that there was something more to that blade than what Seteth just told her. It almost felt like it wanted her to take it.

She had a strange feeling she would be seeing the blade again soon.

**.**

**Alright, last chapter before the mock battle start. Got to admit I am having a lot of fun with this story and I'm eager to write more in the future.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mock Battle.**

The day has finally arrived. It was the time for the Mock Battle between the three houses. Akame had been thinking about it a lot these past few days. She was not worried about the battle itself, since they would be using training weapons to avoid any serious injuries. What she was really thinking about was who her opponent was going to be. Her own older sister was on the opposite side. Akame and Byleth has sparred together many times before. But this was a battle to see which of the three houses would come out on top. Safe to say, Akame was a little nervous about it.

She was not the only one with concerns. Byleth too was thinking about how it would feel to face her younger sister in battle. Even if it wasn't a real battle. Right now she was talking to Claude.

"Time for a mock battle, eh? Hmm, how should we go about this... Well, you'll be our commander, that much is for sure. Just don't screw it up and everything'll be great. Got it, Teach?" Claude asked.

"I will do what I can. But my sister is on opposing side, and her skills more than rival my own. We will need to watch out for her" Byleth said.

Claude nods "I hear you, both us and the Black Eagles has inside information. Still I noticed Akame is a very big eater. Maybe if I add a little something to their food to upset their stomachs...".

"Don't even think about it" Byleth warned, even if it was a harmless trick, it wouldn't be a honorable fight... and she did not want her sister to stop trusting food.

"Yeah, yeah, wink, wink. I read you. You can't officially condone that sort of thing, right? But say, hypothetically speaking, students from the other houses started racing to the infirmary... As far as anyone knows, it could just be a harmless little stomach bug making the rounds" Claude said, but then Edelgard and Dimitri walked up to them.

"Well, well. What a fascinating conversation you two are having. May we join?" Edelgard asked sarcastically.

"Claude, I can't believe you would stoop to such crooked schemes to gain the advantage. Have you no honor?" Dimitri asked, though there was no real hostility in his tone.

"If that was really my scheme, I wouldn't be talking about it out in the open. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until our battle to see what's really in store" Claude said with a smirk.

"It's irrelevant anyhow. Whatever you have planned won't save you from a crushing defeat" Edelgard said in full confidence.

Dimitri nods at that "She has a point. Still, I'm rather eager to see what sort of scheme that mind of yours conjures up".

"You heard 'em, Teach. We can't let these fine folks down" Claude said.

"If they insist" Byleth said.

"Are you serious, Teach? Well, if a crooked scheme is really what you're after, I've got more than a few of those up my sleeve" Claude said, feeling a little excited now.

"Well well, isn't this a lovely bonding time" Came the voice of Esdeath as she walked in with Manuela, the leader of the Blue Lions

"Aw, how precious. Looks like you and the students have become fast friends" Manuela said with a smile.

"Sorry, but this will have to be cut short. It's time for the faculty strategy meeting" Esdeath said.

"I'm sorry, Professors. It's about time I returned to my training anyhow. Claude. Edelgard. Until we meet again on the battlefield, farewell" Dimitri said.

"I look forward to assessing your abilities. I hope you don't disappoint" Edelgard said before everyone left.

* * *

Later that day, everyone were getting ready for the battle. With the Black Eagles, they were all but ready, even though Bernadetta was of course being very nervous like she always was.

Ferdinand looked at Akame who had been silent for a while "Nervous?".

"Not so much for the battle. But who I will be fighting" Akame answered.

"That's right, you are Professor Byleth's younger sister. But this could be a benefit for us. You know her better than anyone, so you should know all her weaknesses right?" Edelgard asked.

Akame shook her head "Even if I did, it wouldn't make much of a difference. My sister's weakness is hard even for me to find. All I can tell you is that she is very unpredictable. Besides, she knows that I know what her normal tactics is. Meaning she will not fight the same way she does when I'm with her".

"And since you both have the same amount of knowledge about each other, if you two were to clash, it would likely end in a stalemate" Everyone looked and saw Esdeath walking up "Being trapped in single combat in the middle of a battle for to long is never a good thing. Luckily, I have a way around this. Listen everyone, you will focus on the other students, leave the new professor to me".

Everyone looked a little surprise, with Dorothea being the one to speak "Are you sure about this, Professor? You want to fight her yourself?".

Esdeath nods "I already know what Manuela can do. She would never last against me. I crave a challenge".

"But, how are we supposed to fight the rest if you will not lead us? We will be crushed" Bernadetta said, growing more scared by the moment.

"I'm disappointed, Bernie. What did I spend all this time training you all for? I made sure you all would be ready to fight, even if I am not around to hold your hand. Besides, I think Edelgard should be more than capable of leading you all" Esdeath said.

"But you are our professor, you are responsible if anything happens" Akame said.

Esdeath rubbed Akame's head "Trust me kid, I know what I'm doing. Your sister clearly is the biggest threat, so by keeping her away, and preventing her from guiding her own students, I am making things more fare for the rest of you".

"Don't worry so much, Akame. Esdeath can be trusted, I promise" Edelgard assured.

"Alright, then let's do this" Akame said with more confidence.

Esdeath smirked "That's the spirit. Alright, Black Eagles! To battle!".

* * *

It was finally time for the battle to begin. Everyone has gathered, all ready to win. Losing was not an option for anyone involved, this may be a mock battle, but losing would still be a strike on their House's reputation. Esdeath was watching the battlefield, taking notes of all their opponents. She finally spotted Byleth, and could tell the woman already had a strategy in mind. Esdeath smirked and licked her lips. Byleth sure was an fascinating woman. And she could not wait to see what she could do.

"Alright everyone. Remember, follow Edelgard's lead and keep an eye out for any potential ambushes or traps. If you drop your guard for even a second, it could lead to a certain loss" Esdeath instructed.

"Leave it to me, Professor. But please, try to at least consider helping us if we need it" Edelgard said.

"I will, I am not going to just leave you all as an distraction just to satisfy my need for battle. If things gets to bad, I will break of my fight and help you out. But I am confident that it won't come to that" Esdeath said.

Akame pulled out her blade. This was bound to be one of the most challenging battles she will ever be in. With that the battle began. Sticking to the plan, everyone spread out, but not far to far. Byleth was moving in to position for the strategy she and Claude had come up with... however she was shocked when she was forced to block a strike from Esdeath.

"Found you! Time to see why Rhea was so insistent on making you a professor here" Esdeath said with a smirk.

'This woman is crazy... still I did not expect her to come after me directly and completely ignore the rest... I will not be able to meet up with Claude now' Byleth thought. Her plan had all but been thrown in the lake because of Esdeath unexpected approach to combat.

But there was nothing she could do about it right now and she readied her blade. She heard Esdeath was by far one of the deadliest warriors in all of Fodlan, meaning she could not let her guard down, even for a second. Eager for a good battle, Esdeath attacked first, attack fast and hard. But her strikes were not random, they were targeted, and she put just the right amount of power in to each strikes.

Byleth could already feel herself being forced on to her back foot. Each of Esdeath's strikes felt like she was being hit by a really strong man, wielding an ax. For Esdeath to pack so much power in to her one handed sword strikes made it clear her reputation was well earned. Her strength was unreal and she was not letting up.

"Come on! Fight back!" Esdeath demanded.

Byleth grunts but finally managed to dodge one of Esdeath's strikes, rather than having to dodge. She quickly launched a strike of her own, but Esdeath quickly blocked it and they entered a blade lock. It was not much, but Byleth had at least managed to stop Esdeath's momentum. Any longer and the taller woman would have smashed right through her. She had to come up with a better strategy than this. Maybe if she could lead her towards her allies so she could have a numbers advantage.

"You know. Your face may be void of emotions, but you still look really beautiful" Esdeath said.

Byleth looked confused for only a second, but that was enough time for Esdeath to break the blade lock and kick Byleth square in the chest, making her fall on her back. Byleth mentally cursed herself, she knew she shouldn't let her guard down for even a second, yet a simple comment from Esdeath was enough to make her do just that. She made an amateurish mistake. She quickly rolled for a bit until she was back on her feat and noticed Esdeath was attacking her again. But this time, Byleth managed to deflect Esdeath's strike and rammed the hilt of her blade in to Esdeath's stomach, making her back away.

Esdeath rubbed her belly a little before giving Byleth a wide grin "Amazing! This is the first time in years that anyone managed to score a hit on me! You really are something else, Byleth".

Byleth narrowed her eyes and got ready to continue the fight.

* * *

However, with the two professors busy, their students had to fight without them. Bernadetta was looking around nervously, doing her best to keep her bow from shaking.

"Oh, I hate this, where is everyone?" She asked out loud, not noticing Chelsea behind her.

"You should't stand out in the open like this, little bunny. Foxes lurks everywhere" Chelsea said with an evil smile.

Bernadetta got wide eyes "AHHHHHHHH!".

Akame heard Bernadetta's scream and ran in that direction. But when she reached some trees, she stopped when she sensed something, before quickly jumping to the side as someone came down from the tree, almost landing on her.

"Wow, not bad! You knew I was hiding in the tree. This will be fun!" Akame looked up and saw Leone. The busty blonde was wearing some kind of arm guards. But Akame couldn't see any weapons. Was she going to fight her with her hands?

Akame readied her blade, she knew Leone wouldn't fight like this if she didn't have some tricks up her sleeve. And she had spent the whole month being trained by Byleth, so she must have learned a thing or two by now.

Leone suddenly launched herself towards Akame, forcing her to duck under a hook at the last minute and block a jab at her lowered head. Using the momentum given to her from the strike, Akame backed away to avoid several powerful swings from Leone. Her fighting style was straight forward, but very strong, one solid hit and Akame would be on the ground. She needed to avoid taking a direct hit from those punches. Countering the attacks should be easy, if Akame could just get some breathing room. Something Leone did not seem to be willing to give her.

Akame had to gain some distance, or it's only a matter of time before Leone scores a desiding hit. She decided to jump over her, hoping to striked her from above... bad move as Leone quickly grabbed Akame's leg and threw her down to the ground.

"Nice try, but you are not the first tricky opponent I've faced" Leone aid with a smirk.

Akame jumped back to her feet, as she feared, Leone was not just a brute, she had the insticts of a animal. But Akame knew she needed to win this and quickly launched her own attack. She delivered several wast strikes, all of which were blocked by Leone's arms guards. Akame struck a few more times before throwing a kick, which Leone grabbed with both hands. But Akame jabbed her her with her sword, forcing Leone to guard against it with her arm guard. Akame then leapet of with her free foot and managed to kick Leone in the chest, making her stumble back, and allowing Akame to roll back and get back in to her stance. This fight wasn't going to be easy, and Akame hoped Bernadetta was alright.

Speaking of the little girl. Hubert found her body. He noticed she had rechived a strike to the neck, not deadly, but she wouldn't be waking up until the battle was over "How sad, Bernadetta. You should be more watch ful than that".

"You should heed your own advice" Chelsea said as she launched a strike towards Hubert's neck... only for him to block her arm with his own, preventing the small object she carried from hitting his pressure point and he quickly used his free hand to blast her back with some magic "Ow! What the?".

"Did you really think I would fall for such an obvious trap? Your overconfidence is clear" Hubert said, already readying another spell "Don't worry, this won't kill you. But it will hurt. A lot".

With that, he blasted Chelsea again, taking her out of the battle.

* * *

Back with Byleth, she was sent to the ground by a direct hit from Esdeath's powerful strike. This was it, she couldn't keep fighting anymore. She tried to come up with strategies, but Esdeath's unpredictable style, not to mention her own keen mind, was simply to much for her. Esdeath herself looked a little winded, she was even sweating a little.

"I must say, Byleth. You are a worthy opponent. I look forward to our next battle. But for now I need to help my students" Esdeath said as she walked away.

Byleth said nothing, but she felt ashamed that she lost like that. So much for being a good example for her students.

Back with Akame, she was finally getting the advantage over Leone, striking at her with several swift attacks before scoring a final blow to Leone's head, making her fall down "OW OW OW! That hurt!".

Akame was breathing hard. The Monastery was full of powerful opponents, and Leone has clearly seen her fare share of battles to have pushed her this far "You are a worthy opponent, but I win".

Leone smiled "Yes, I will openly admit that you defeated me fairly. But I hate to tell you, but we don't really fight fair here in the Golden Deer".

Akame was confused before she quickly deflected a arrow fired at her from Claude. However, by doing so she left herself wide open for Hilda to deliver a powerful blow to her gut, knocking her air out of her and making her fall on to a tree. She coughed a few times before looking to see Claude and Hilda looking down at her.

"Sorry for that Akame. But we knew we had to take you out quickly, as you are easily one of the best fighters here. But you did defeat Leone before we got here, so I say we lucked out on this one" Cloude said.

"Luck indeed, but your luck has run out" Everyone looked to see Esdeath, who had been dragging a badly beaten Leonie, smiling at them, And behind her, were the rest of the Golden Deer, non of them managed to last long enough against her "Your professor is out of the game".

Leone had wide eyes "She got Leonie!".

"And she defeated our professor!? What do we do now?!" Hilda asked in fear.

Claude was sweating, he knew that even with Hilda's help there was no way they could defeat Esdeath without Byleth. As much as he hated to admit it. They lost the moment Esdeath defeated Byleth, and the rest of the Black Eagles were keeping the Blue Lions busy. The battle was even, but it would soon turn the moment Esdeath joins in.

A little while later, the Black Eagles were declared the winners of the Mock Battle.

* * *

After the battle, Byleth was comforting her students, who's pride had been bruised in more ways than one.

"Darn it! I can't believe we lost like that!" Leonie said before looking at Byleth "You were trained by Jeralt, how could you not defeat Esdeath?".

"Back or Leonie. With Esdeath as our opponent, our chances of winning were slim right from the start. Esdeath is not known as the strongest warrior for nothing" Leone said.

Leonie sighs "I know, I know... Sorry professor".

"It's ok, I understand you are all frustrated. But I fear there are some battles we simply can't win" Byleth said.

"No jest. My muscles were little more than pudding compared to her strikes, she took me down so fast I barely even knew what was happening" Raphael said.

"The mighty Esdeath, clearly a legend" Lorenz said, disappointed by his loss.

"Mine is going to give me an earful for this" Hilda said with a sigh "I can already hear her lecture me that maybe I wouldn't have lost if I trained more".

"Well, we can't win them all. But don't feel to bad, Teach. If not for you, Esdeath would have plowed right through us from the start. And I keep hearing that you scored a hit on her. Not many can say that" Cloude said.

Leonie sat up "No way! You managed to hit Esdeath?! Jeralt really did train you well".

"So cool! Tell us about it, Professor!" Leone said.

Byleth smiled, at least there was something her students could be happy about.

* * *

Back with the Black Eagles, Akame was talking to Edelgard.

"Sorry Edelgard. I didn't impress much" She said ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, Akame. You only lost because Claude and Hilda attacked you at the same time, after you were already tired from fighting Leone. I say you did your part well, helping to keep the Golden Deer busy long enough for Esdeath to finish up with Professor Byleth and rejoin the battle" Edelgard said.

Akame frowns "She left us to fend for ourselves so she could fight my sister alone. Not a very good leader".

"Esdeath knew we could last long enough until she was done. Tough it was tragic that Bernadetta was taken down, it all worked out in the end. Besides, this was only a mock battle. Esdeath would never abandon us in a real life and death battle" Edelgard assured.

Akame sighs "If you say so. Still we did win, so time for a feast?".

"You sure love food, don't you?" Edelgard asked, amused.

Akame blushed but soon received a hard pat on the back from Caspar "Hey, I don't blame you. Food is great, and after this, I say we earned it".

"I am in agreement. We gained victory thanks to our hard work" Petra said, her accent strong.

"Hmph. I daresay we owe our victory to Lady Edelgard" Hubert said.

"How so? For that battle, she was only a soldier following our professor's command. Sure, she was an incredibly powerful soldier..." Linhart argued a little.

"Don't worry about it too much, Linhardt. All that matters is that we won!" Caspar said.

"I'm all done with being on the battlefield, OK? I'd rather stay back than pursue victory out there. I almost died!" Bernadetta said.

"It was a mock battle. Your life was never in danger" Akame said.

"Heart attacks can be deadly too!" Bernadetta argued.

"You are all as ridiculous as always. We only managed to win because we worked together" The Black Eagles all look at Edelgard. She continues nervously "Was it something I said? Is it so odd, me talking about togetherness? If so, that perception must change. In fact, I'm canceling the festivities so we can discuss this topic further. I'm kidding, of course. Come on, everyone! We've earned this celebration".

"Indeed you have" Esdeath showed up out of nowhere... late, of course "I am proud of you all. So this celebration is all on me. So enjoy yourselves".

Several of the students cheered and Akame smiled. All in all, she learned a lot today. She still had a long way to go.

**.**

**Man, writing a three way battle was much harder than I expected and I had to skip a lot of it to focus on the fights I really wanted to write. Sorry if the battle felt rushed because of it.**

**And some may be confused to see that Akame and Byleth lost. Well they may be the main characters of the story, but that does not mean they will clean up anyone they come across. They will need to work for their victories.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aftermath of the battle.**

In the Audience Chamber, Rhea was talking to Byleth after the events of the mock battle.

"Your work with the students was remarkable. I can see Jeralt trained you well. But do not feel bad about the loss. With Esdeath as your opponent, it's impressive you and your students lasted as long as you did. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with the students" Rhea said.

"I did" Byleth said.

"I am so happy to hear it. Nothing would please me more than if you would use this coming year to grow closer still" Rhea said.

"Of course, the mock battle was mere practice. The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will take place during the Wyvern Moon. You are expected to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle" Seteth said and Byleth nods

"As for today, I have called you here to tell you of your mission for the month ahead. Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby" Rhea said.

"My mission?" Byleth asked.

"Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing. Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood? I will soon provide you with the necessary details for your first mission. If I told you now, I expect you would only forget, and I despise repeating myself" Setath said.

"I can sense something special within your heart... I have high hopes for you " Rhea said,

"If I may, Lady Rhea. Can you tell me more about Esdeath? I keep hearing she is strong, but when I faced her in the mock battle... it was almost like she wasn't even human" Byleth said.

"You are not the first to make that comment. Esdeath does indeed live up to her reputation. In fact, she far surpasses it" Seteth began as he closed his eyes "Few knows where she comes from or how she became so powerful. But her strength in battle is so great, to the point some people even think the Goddess herself blessed her and made her invincible".

"And still, you managed to strike her once. Something that's never happened before. If you keep working hard to improve yourself and your students, you could equal Esdeath one day" Rhea said.

"Thank you, Lady Rhea" Byleth said.

Rhea smiles as she leaves with Seteth. After they left, Byleth heard an familiar voice "Bandits, they say…" Byleth was startled by the voice, it was Sothis "Do you recall when we first met? You shall not fall so shamelessly again, correct?" Byleth remained silent "Have you no words for me? Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me! You ought to know that I am always with you now. To hear my voice should not come as a shock".

"I don't understand..." Byleth admitted.

She could all but feel Sothis roll her eyes "Whatever shall I do with you? I am alive within the confines of your heart. I am unknown to all but you. But through your eyes and ears, I see and hear. Just listen to your heart, as you are doing now, and we may speak like this. That is all that I know".

Byleth had nothing to say to that. She debated on telling her family about this. But decided against it until she learns more.

* * *

Elswhere, the bandit leader Kostas, was speaking with a mysterious knight "What is this nonsense?! All I was told was to kill as many noble pipsqueaks as possible! No one said anything about the Knights of damned Seiros being on our trail!".

"You have proven yourself worthless, distracted by something so trivial. I had hoped you would achieve your goal despite the setback, but now two children of the Knights' former captain is in play. How interesting" The knight said in thought.

"Hey, this isn't what I agreed to!" Kostas said.

The masked knight ignored him "Hiring a mercenary as a professor. And letting her younger sister become a student. What was that woman thinking?".

"Are you listening to me?! How do we finish this?!" Kostas demanded.

"You die" The masked knight said bluntly.

Kostas looked shocked "Wh–What?".

"Underestimating the Knights was an amateur mistake, one you will pay for. The road to eternal torment awaits you all. Now I must locate your replacements" The masked knight disappears in a flash of red light.

"Wait, get back here! Damn you!" Kostas shouted.

* * *

**Harpstring Moon**. In honor of the saints whose births or deaths took place under this moon, the people perform music once beloved by those divine beings. Whether by harp, by flute, or voice alone, joyous melodies are shared between farmers as they sew their seeds across the vast plains of Tailtean and Gronder.

The songs can bring comfort and happiness to those willing to listen.

* * *

The next morning, Byleth and Claude were speaking to Seteth about their mission this month.

"As you have already been notified, your mission is to subdue some bandits. Our students have been learning about combat through study, but this is a precious opportunity to provide them with practical experience. The knights will support your mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if necessary. In short, this is no mock battle. You must be prepared for anything. You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Until then, use your time wisely" Seteth explained before he began to leave but stopped "Oh and professor? I figured you'd like to know that your sister's class will also be sent on a mission this month. A mission to hunt down a rouge knight. I can't say any more than that. You will have to speak to Esdeath if you wish to know more, because it was her job to gather information about it".

Byleth looked concerned until Claude spoke "More bandits? Not very original, Teach".

Byleth looked a him "Not interested?".

"Well, as long as you're with us, at least things won't be boring. In fact... It may take a turn for the interesting. And with that, I take my leave to make my final preparations" Claude said.

Byleth nods and they leave. Outside, Akame was waiting for her sister. Once Byleth walked out, Akame hurried up to her.

"So, you got a mission this month?" Akame asked.

Byleth nods "I do. Me and my class are going to hunt down the bandits that tried to kill the house leaders... but I also heard your class will be sent on a mission too".

Akame blinked "What kind of mission?".

"I'm not sure, Seteth mentioned something about a rouge knight. Maybe father knows about it" Byleth suggested.

"Maybe. We need to speak to him anyway, so let's go" Akame said.

Byleth nods and they headed to Jeralt's quarters. Thankfully their father was there and even seemed to be waiting for them.

"You two seem well. Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?" He asked.

"I think so" Byleth answered.

"Yes, my new class has been fun to be around. Strange. But fun" Akame said.

"Oh? I didn't expect that answer. When we were mercenaries, I handled everything. Outside of battle, you two didn't have much contact with people, did you? I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you, Byleth. Not to mention you Akame, being separated from your older sister and attend class with a bunch of strangers. But I guess I was wrong to worry" Jeralt said, sounding rather relieved "By the way, Byleth. I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That's fairly routine for you by now, but don't forget it's the first real taste of battle for those brats. It'll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well. I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it. For now, I'll try to figure out what she wants from you. I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever".

"I won't, father" Byleth assured "But there is something else me and Akame wanted to talk to you about".

"Oh? And what could that be?" Jeralt asked.

"I heard me and my class will be sent out to deal with a rogue knight. Do you know about anyone like that?" Akame asked.

"A rogue knight..." Jeralt mumbled in deep thought before his eyes dawned with realization "Now that you mention it, there is one man I can think of".

"Who?" Akame asked.

"He abandoned his realm name years ago. Now he is simply called Ogre. He was a former member of the knights, tasked with tracking down criminals within the Monastary's borders. However, he became corrupt, accepting bribes to allow criminals to get away with henious acts. He even began taking parts in those acts himself. He was finally caught when he forced himself on a young female knight who had just joined their ranks. He killed those sent to capture him and fled with a gang of thieves" Jeralt explained.

Akame looked disgusted "He sounds like a monster".

"Calling him a monster is to nice. He is a devil. Listen Akame. Ogre is very dangerous, and I think the reason the Black Eagles are sent to bring him down, is because you won the mock battle and because Esdeath, the strongest warrior in Fodlan, will be leading you. If anyone can bring that guy down it's her. But be careful, he is as dangerous as he is filthy" Jeralt warned.

Akame nods "I understand, father. I will train harder to be ready for him".

"Good, I will speak to Esdeath to make sure she understands what she is bringing you and the other students in to. So that she don't just leave you behind while she fights her own battle" Jeralt said.

"No need father, I will talk to her" Byleth said.

Jeralt blinked but shrugged "Alright, if that's what you want".

With that, Akame and Byleth left. With all that taken care of, both sisters could spend some time walking around the Monastery for a bit.

* * *

Akame was on her way to train until she heard a voice "Hey, Akame!".

She stopped and looked "Oh, hello Ferdinand. Need something?".

"Not really. I just felt you and I haven't spoken much since we met. I'd like us to get to know each other a little better" Ferdinand answered.

"I see. What did you have in mind?" Akame asked.

"Do you know of the Aegir family? We have long held the position of prime minister in the Empire. The Empire's power lies with six noble families, my family foremost among them. The full explanation may be time-consuming. I can give you a moment to get ready, if you would like to take notes" Ferdinand said.

"I don't see the need to take notes. But if you wish to tell me about your family, I will listen" Akame said.

Ferdinand smiled at that "All right. I will list the six great noble families. There's Caspar's father, Count Bergliez, the Minister of Military Affairs. Then there's Linhardt's father, Count Hevring, the Minister of Domestic Affairs. Beradetta's father, Count Varley, is the Minister of Religious Affairs. Hubert's father, Marquis Vestra, is the Minister of the Imperial Household. Finally we have Duke Gerth, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and my own father, Duke Aegir, the Prime Minister. One day, I will take his place as the prime minister of the Empire. I am more talented than anyone in our class, even Edelgard. I will lead the Empire to a bright, enlightened future".

Akame looked a little amused but also happy "Even if your overestimate your greatness, your goals are something worth working for. If you believe you can make things better, I will be rooting for you".

"Thank you Akame! I knew I could count on your support. So, since you were patient enough to hear me out, I will do the same for you. Anything you'd like to tell me about your life?" Ferdinand asked.

Akame's smile fell as she looked away "I... don't know. My past is not something that's easy for me to talk about. My blood parents never cared about me, so I don't really remember a life without my sister and adopted father".

Ferdinand looked a little mad that Akame's parents would throw her away like that, but remained calm "Oh... sorry to hear that, Akame. But know this. If you ever need help, be it in work, or if you just want someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to me. If I can't help a friend when she's sad, I would b a really poor minister".

Akame looked at him for a moment, before doing the last thing he expected. She hugged him, surprising him a lot until she spoke "Thank you Ferdinand... it feels nice knowing that there is someone who cares, outside my family".

Ferdinand smiled warmly and hugged her back "Of course I care. We are friends, right?".

Akame stepped back with a smile "Yes... I believe we are".

"You know, Akame? You look a lot more beautiful when you smile. You should smile more often" Ferdinand said.

"With you and the others around, I think I will" Akame said.

"Glad to hear it. Want me to treat you to a cup of tea? You do like tea, right?" Ferdinand asked.

"Thank you, but I need to train now. But maybe one day, I will take you up on your offer" Akame said.

"Let me know when you have the time Akame" Ferdinand said with a smile.

Akame smiled back before walking away. Well, safe to say her opinion on Ferdinand has grown a lot. If more nobles were like him, things would be a lot better.

After training for a few hours, Akame was starving. She was on her way to the dining hall, until she noticed a large man. In fact, Akame remembered him from her sister's class. He seemed to be in deep thought, so Akame decided to talk to him.

"Hello, you are Raphael right?" Akame asked.

The large man turned around and nodded "Oh, yes I am. And you must be Akame, the little sister of our professor".

"Yes, I am. Is something bothering you? You seem to be thinking of something important" Akame said.

"I am. I've been wondering what to eat for dinner. I am hungry like a beast, but I am not sure what to eat yet" Raphael said.

"Well that's no good. There are few things more important than food" Akame said.

"Right? Glad someone understands that. So, what would be your ideal dinner plate?" Raphael asked.

Akame turned real serious "Well I do love some potato and meat".

"Yeah, that is a good but rather basic combination. I would still eat it tough" Raphael said.

"You are quite right. Which is why I often add a lot of rice. And maybe a tasty fish on the side, with a few vegetables" Akame said.

"Quite the diverse plate. Is it good?" Raphael asked.

Akame nods firmly "Yes. All those foods contains something that is good for the body, helping me to become both stronger and healthier. The perfect mix of a perfect diet!".

"Wow, that does sound good. It could help me become strong enough to reach my dream of becoming a knight" Raphael said.

"Then come with me. I was on my way to make some food for myself anyway. I will make a portion for both of us. A big one!" Akame said with so much determination, like she was going to bring an end to all the evil of the world.

"How could I possibly say no to that? Come on, let's feast like there's no to morrow!" Raphael said, raising his fist with great joy.

"Yes! Let's go!" Akame said while raising her own fist and they marched of towards the dining hall.

Byleth, who had been watching the whole conversation, almost laughed at the sight. Key word being almost. Still, she was happy to see Akame was bonding with the students from other houses too. Byleth was truly starting to believe that coming here was one of the best things they could've done.

**.**

**Just a fun chapter where Akame bonds with the other student.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A reason to fight.**

The next day, Akame finished some morning stretches and was going out for another trip around the Monastery. Every time she looked around she always learned something new, or met another interesting person. As she walked out she spotted Dorothea in the distance... she looked troubled so Akame decided to go see what was going on with her.

"Oh dear..." Dorothea said, like she was in the middle of a serious situation.

"You ok Dorothea?" Akame asked as she walked up to her class mate.

Dorothea looked at her "Oh, Akame... Hello. Truth is, my, um, my undershirt got blown away by the wind... A-and it's not important why, it only matters that it's pale blue".

"Oh. Well I can help you look for it if you want. What direction did it blow away in?" Akame asked.

Dorothea smiled "Thank you Akame. I could never ask a boy to help me with this" She then points her finger "I think it was in that direction".

"Alright, I will let you know if I find it" Akame said before she walked away. Dorothea smiled after her. Akame sure was dependable.

Akame went to the training grounds where she saw Caspar. She figured she'd ask him if he had seen anything resembling Dorothea's undershirt. As she walked towards him, Caspar noticed her and smiled.

"Hey there, Akame! Here to watch me train? Oh, that reminds me. I found this small cloth. It's kinda weird. Not really sure what it is, but it works great for wiping up sweat!" Caspar said as he held up a cloth.

Akame blinked when she saw it. It was pale blue... and did not look like a simple cloth... THAT WAS DOROTHEA'S UNDERSHIRT!

"Umm, sorry, I just remembered I need to do something important. I'll meet you later, Caspar" Akame said, doing her best to not sound nervous.

"Alright, see you around Akame" Caspar said as he continued to wipe himself with the undershirt. Still having no clue what it was.

Akame just decided to pretend she never saw anything. If Dorothea found out Caspar used her undershirt to wipe away sweat, then Akame did not want to be involved in what could happen. She only hoped Caspar would survive Dorothea's wrath if she ever finds out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esdeath was reading a book. Or at least that's what she was going to do, but her thoughts where far away from anything in the book, she just held it in her hands, not noticing someone sneaking up behind her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard pat on her back which almost made her stumble forward.

"Hello Esdeath!" Came the cheerful voice of Catherine.

"For the love of the goddess Catherine! You almost made my heart stop" Esdeath said in mild annoyance.

"Oh? You must really be out of it then. Normally I would never be able to walk up behind you without you noticing. let alone give you a quick scare. What's on your mind?" Catherine asked.

"If you must know, I've been thinking of that new professor Rhea brought in. Her name is Byleth" Esdeath answered.

"Oh yes, her. I must admit, I was also surprised why Lady Rhea would let a stranger teach at Monastary. I heard she is Jeralt's daughter, but still" Catherine said.

"I thought the same thing. I fought her during the mock battle. She is strong. She even managed to score a hit on me. Something that hasen't happened in years" Esdeath said.

Catherine looked surprised "She managed to land a hit on you? Wow, she must be strong. Even I struggle to keep up with you".

"Struggle? You've lost ever duel we've ever had. I don't think it's a stretch to assume this Byleth has the chance of becoming my equal one day" Esdeath said.

"Hey, be nice now. I am your best training partner remember?" Catherine said with a pout.

Esdeath smiled at her "Oh don't be like that. You are my friend, Catherine. I am not going to replace you".

"That's good to hear. But other than her strength, what else has made you so interested in Byleth?" Catherine asked.

"Well, she is beautiful too" Esdeath said while licking her lips.

"Alright, I am done asking. I came here to ask if you are up for a drink later? I finally managed to talk Shamir in to joining us" Catherine said.

"Alright, I could use a nice drink. I'll meet up with you later in the evening" Esdeath said.

"Good, and maybe we can see who can drink the most. You may be stronger than me with a blade, but I'm sure I can drink you under the table" Catherine said proudly.

Esdeath smirked "Challenge accepted".

* * *

Later that day, Akame decided to get some training in. She grabbed a training sword and was about to start until she heard a voice "I thought I heard someone. Are you here to train?".

Akame turned around and saw Felix standing there "Oh, hello there Felix. And yes, I was just about to start. Care to join me?".

"Sure, I was going to ask the same thing anyway. Waving this sword around alone is boring. And I'm tired of crossing swords with worthless opponents. But after our first clash, you seem like a worthy adversary" Felix said as he grabbed a training sword "I never got the chance to fight you again during the mock battle. Esdeath struck me down before I could find you, her power is has prevented a proper clash between us twice now. But she is not here now, so there will be no one to interrupt us this time".

"Good, then we can train in peace. Let's do this" Akame said as she got ready. Felix hums as he got ready too.

They clashed their blades a few times before taking a step back.

"You know, I've always been interested in your technique" Felix said.

"Really?" Akame asked before they traded a couple more strikes before stepping back again "And why is that? What makes me so special?".

"Well for one you were trained by the former captain of the Knights of Seiros, and traveled Fódlan fighting as a mercenary. Good sparring partners like you don't grow on trees" Felix said before blocking a strike, and they entered a blade lock.

"If that is your reason, why not just ask my sister for a sparring match? She is older and stronger than I am" Akame said as she and Felix tried to overpower each other, but neither of the budged.

"I'm sure that's true, but she is not the one here now is she?" Felix asked before breaking the blade lock and swung his blade at Akame's legs, forcing her to jump back "Besides, you both seem very strong, and I tend to surpass you both. But I need to surpass the weaker sister before I can take on the stronger one".

"And why do you focus so much on growing stronger? What is you goal in this?" Akame asked.

"Why? Hm. I never really thought about that. I learned to thrust a sword before I learned to write my name. Of course, my upbringing wasn't unique. That's how it is for all children in my country. You're of no use if you can't swing a sword, however mighty your Crest may be. It was the perfect environment for me. I could live free of stodgy values and virtues. Grow strong so you may live, and live to grow stronger. That's what I was taught" Felix answered "What about you? Why drove you to become strong?".

"I didn't have a choice, I wouldn't have survived otherwise. My childhood... wasn't exactly normal. My parents never wanted me, and I was put in an environment where I needed to become strong in order to survive... but until my new family took me in, I almost didn't want to survive" Akame answered.

"So your parents tossed you aside like you were garbage. Typical. So where did you end up after that?" Felix asked.

Akame shook her head "I'm afraid I've already shared enough than what I am comfortable with. But if you beat me in this duel, I may give you a hint. And make sure not to hold back. My mission this month involves hunting a rogue knight. I need to be ready for that".

"Then enough idle chatter. Ready your sword. My mind is emptied of all but the thrill of the challenge!" Felix declared.

"Right!" Akame said as she got ready.

Felix and Akame dash towards each other and clash blades again, however Felix overpowered Akame, and kicked her back a few feet before, slashing her multiple times, however Akame regained her balance again and clashed blades with Felix, halting his advance. Akame got a good look into Felix eyes, and saw determination. But she could tell he was hiding something behind those eyes... Pain.

Akame moved faster which caught Felix off guard as she struck at his, which he barely managed to block. She then strikes at his torso, however before Akame's blade could connect he grabbed her arm and kicks her back. He then delivered an overhead strike, and while Akame blocked it, the impact vibrated her hands a little. But she ignored the very mild pain and kicked him back

Akame gripped her blade tighter as she dashes towards Felix clashing blades again, they were evenly matched for a while until Felix delivered a upwards strike the forced Akame's arms up and he kicked her down her to the ground. Akame however quickly recovered, and quickly clashed blades with Felix once more, before they locked blades again, they give each other a hard look before forcing each other away a few feet again. Both readied one more strike and both strikes connected to their midsections, causing them to stumble back and fall to one knee.

Both were breathing hard as they kept their eyes focused on each other. They struggled to get back on their feet and began moving towards each other again, but just as they were about to reach each other, Akame suddenly stumbled and began to fall. Felix looked shocked for only a second before he dropped his blade and caught Akame in his arms.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" He demanded... until he heard Akame's stomach roar.

"So hungry... can't fight... sorry..." Akame said with a blush. She hadn't eaten at all today, and the battle drained her of all her energy.

"Really? We can't finish our duel because you are hungry?" Felix asked, sounding very annoyed. He finally found a good training partner, but once again their duel were interrupted.

"Sorry... I can't fight on a empty stomach for long. I was going to do some small training before dinner. Had I known you would show up, I would've eaten before hand so I could fight you at full strength" Akame said.

Felix sighed "Idiot... Fine, you can go eat. But we will settle this duel another time".

"Could you... carry me to the dining hall? It would be faster than having to walk in my tired state" Akame said with a small blush.

"If you can still walk, you can go by yourself" Felix said.

"Pleeeeeeaaaassseeee" Akame begged with puppy dog eyes.

Felix looked at her for several second before he sighed in annoyance "Fine, but only because I don't want to risk you dropping dead from hunger before we can settle our score. But this is a one time thing, got it?".

Akame smiled "Got it".

Felix picked her up and began to carry her towards the dining hall. Hating every second of it. Akame only smiled, happy to see her puppy eyes works on more than just her sister and father. Then again, if they can't resist it despite raising her, then few could ever hope to resit. Still, Akame enjoyed her clash with Felix. He was strong and skilled, even if she had eaten before hand, there is a chance their duel could have ended in a draw. Not to mention Akame could feel they might have some things in common.

Felix made it clear he is not easy to approach, unless you want a fight. So Akame was going to make sure she remained a worthy rival to him so she could get to know him better. She wanted to know just what kind of man he was and why she feels he could potential be a kindred sprit.

Once again, Akame had discovered something new during her time in her new home.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A true battle.**

The day has arrived. It was now time to clear out the bandits and deal with the rogue knight Ogre. It would be the first true battle for most of the students, a battle where they would need to kill if they wanted to survive. Byleth was not to worried about her students. She made them train as much as they could, so a few bandits shouldn't be to much of an issue. She was more concerned about her sister and her class, as they were going after a far more dangerous target. Then again, Esdeath was going to be with them, so she hoped her precance would be enough.

Byleth and her students gathered in the Entrance Hall, to get ready for their mission.

"Hey, Teach. Glad you could make it. We've been waiting on you" Claude said.

"It seems the knights have our foes cornered. They are in Zanado–the Red Canyon" Lorenz said.

"It's bandit time? That sounds like real knight work. Let's get to it!" Raphael said in excitement.

Leonie looked determined "I'm itching to put my skills to the test as well. We have to win so Captain Jeralt can see how much I"ve learned!".

"I thought Jeralt wasn't coming with us. Either way, I'll give it everything I've got" Ignatz said.

Marianne looked down "Um... Even if I go, it's not like I'd be of any use...".

Lysithea looked annoyed "That's enough of that. If we don't work together and give it our all, we are doomed to fail".

"You can be pretty intense sometimes, Lysithea. But I agree! Let's do our best!" Hilda said in her positive attitude.

"Yeah, sorry Hilda, but I've seen what your best looks like. You will need constant watch you are even going to bother joining the fight at all" Leone said.

"Hey, be nice now" Hilda pouted.

"Everyone is so eager" Byleth commented.

"If we fight half as well as we chatter, we'll be fine. C'mon, Teach. Lead the way" Claude declared.

"Hold on a second!" Came a voice.

"Mine? What are you doing here? Are you here to take my place on the mission?" Hilda asked.

Byleth looked and saw a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes.

Despite never meeting her until now, Byleth could easily tell this must be Hilda's sister she spoke of. The similarities are uncanny, it wouldn't make sense if she and Hilda wasn't related in some way.

"I wish, given you always prefer to watch instead of acting. But no, I am here to have a small word with the new professor here" Mine said as she walked over to Byleth and looked her right in the eyes... something needed to lean her head back to do, given the hight difference "I've heard a lot about you. How you managed to hold of Esdeath and even got my lazy bum of a sister to actually do something. So I figured it's fair I give you a warning: If anything happens to my sister out there, or Goddess forbids if she dies. You will have earned a mortal enemy for life. Is that clear?".

Byleth only nods as Hilda smiles "Ahhh, I knew you cared".

"Oh shut up. If you die, I would have to be the one to tell our brother about it. And that would be a real bother I'd rather not deal with" Mine said.

Hilda giggled and rubbed her sister's head "If you say so, tiny sis".

"And I told you to stop calling me that! Now, I have training to get back to. So try not to get your lazy back side killed out there" Mine said before walking of.

Leone shook her head "You two look almost the same, but your personalities couldn't be more different".

"Yeah, but I still love her, and she loves me. Even when she tries to deny it" Hilda said.

"Cute. But we need to go now" Claude reminded.

Everyone agreed and they headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esdeath had gathered the Black Eagles, Akame among them.

"Good you are all here. As you already know, our mission is to bring down a rogue knight named Ogre. He is guilty of betraying the Church and violating countless women. Capture is not an option, we are heading out to put him down like the dog he is" Esdeath explained.

"So the Golden Deer are going to clean up some bandits while we go after a rogue knight. Guess it's clear who the stronger class is" Caspar said in pride.

"Well, we did win the mock battle, so of course they would only send out the best to deal with the bigger threat" Ferdinand said.

"Ah man! Why did we have to get the more dangerous mission?" Bernadetta complained.

"Calm down Bernadetta, it's not like you're going to be alone out there" Dorothea assured.

"But she does make a good point. We are not going to fight some random low life. We are going after a properly trained fighter. If he was a former knight, he must be a dangerous opponent" Akame said.

"You are right about that, Akame. In fact, Ogre used to be one of the most skilled knights around. Try to avoid him and leave him to me if you can. Rhea would give me hell if anyone of you died out there" Esdeath began before she became silent for a moment and then looked back at them "And that goes double for you ladies. I heard more than enough stores of what he did to women. I would prefer he didn't lay a dirty finger on you".

"You concern is much appreciated, Professor Esdeath. But getting me will prove great difficulty for him" Petra said, her accent still strong.

"I have a feeling it will be hard to sleep after this. Let's just hope our professor can do most of the bloody work for us" Linhart said.

"We can't let her do everything for us. We need to fight with her, even if it means taking lives. This is what we've been trained for" Edelgard reminded.

"I look forward to cleaning up filth like Ogre. Petty men like him has no right to exist in this world" Hubert said.

"I am ready too. I've killed before, so I will not hesitate out there" Akame said.

"Glad to hear it. Now, time to leave" Esdeath declared.

* * *

Not long after leaving, the class arrived at the place where Ogre and his men had been traced to. Esdeath took a moment to look over their camp and smiled.

"Good, they don't even know that we discovered them. If we attack now, they won't be able to escape without leaving behind their most vital resources. They would die in a matter of days out here without it" She said before turning to her class "Remember kids, this is not a training mission or a mock battle. Everything you are about to see is real. Real weapons, real blood, real death. Now I know some of you have never taken a life before, so remember this: Close your hearts to your enemies faces. They will try anything to kill you, even pretending to beg for mercy. Do not feel for them. They will not feel for you".

"Yes professor!" Everyone answered.

Esdeath nods in approval "Good. We will attack from both sides. Edelgard, take Hubert, Caspar, Linhart and Ferdinand, and attack from the east. The rest of you are with me, and we will be attacking from the west. If we strike fast and on point, we can overwhelm most of them before they even know what's happening".

"A sound plan, alright, we'll follow your lead, professor" Edelgard said as they split up in to their chosen group.

"I am so not ready for this..." Bernadetta said in fear. She then jumped when Akame put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bernadetta. I will protect you. I promise" Akame said with a friendly smile.

Bernadetta calmed down a little at that "Thank you, Akame".

"Will you protect me too, Akame?" Dorothea asked with a wink.

"Of course, you are all my friends. I refuse to let any of you die out here" Akame promised.

Petra smiled "You have my gratitude. You are good friend, Akame".

Akame wanted to tell Petra to work on that accent so she can speak more fluently. But she already knew Petra was working hard on learning the common tongue, so Akame was not going to ask more of her.

"Alright, enough talking. It's time. You all ready?" Esdeath asked.

Everyone nodded. This was it, this would be their first true battle together. On Esdeath's order, everyone charged in from both sides. Hubert and Dorothea threw some fire spells that force their enemies to move away from each other. In the confusion, the melee fighters rushed in.

Caspar struck enemy's chest with his ax, and since his opponent was not wearing any armor, he was killed on the spot "Are all real battles this exciting? Come on, let's get on to the next one!".

Edelgard dodged a strike from an enemy and swung her ax, quickly cutting of his head "Regrettable...but there was no other way".

One tried to attack her from behind, but was quickly killed by a magic blast from Hubert "Allow me to clean this up for you, Lady Edelgard".

Meanwhile, Linhart did his best to avoid direct combat. But as luck would have it, an enemy charged him with a heavy ax. Linhart managed to avoid the strike, holding his battle knife ready. The enemy swings at him again, but Linhart managed to stab him between the ribs. He coughed up blood before falling down.

"I...I killed him. What have I done? The blood..." Linhart said in shock.

"Remain calm, Linhart! Keep your heart closed and mind focus!" Petra ordered as she struck down another enemy that tried to surprise Linhart from behind "People and beasts are as one. Calm your heart, and do not be worried about this killing".

Meanwhile, Bernadetta held an arrow in her bow with shaky hands. She was scared out of her mind until she heard a yell behind her and with a yelp she spun around and shot her arrow in to a female enemy's chest, making her fall down, dead.

"I don't care if they are enemies! Can I go home!?" Bernadetta begged.

"Sorry, Bernie. It's to late for that now" Dorothea said as she killed another female enemy with her sword "So, is making us experience a real battle part of the church's teachings?".

"It is now" Esdeath said as she finished of her 5th enemy "Where is Akame? And anyone seen Ogre?".

"No... wait! Did Akame run ahead to fight him alone?!" Dorothea asked in worry.

"Damn it! I told her to leave Ogre to me! Regroup with the others and stay together. If you work well with each other, these low lives will never be able to beat you. I will find Akame" Esdeath ordered.

"Don't worry about us, Professor. This is what you trained us for" Edelgard assured.

"I'll be trusting you with looking after the others then, Edelgard" Esdeath said before running on ahead, killing anyone who tried to get in her way.

While that was going on, Ogre had already tried to escape with his slave girls. But Akame managed to catch up to him and he had to block her strike and forced her back.

"Pretty gutsy to come after me alone, little girl. But also foolish! Now you are going to be another of my toys!" Ogre said as he attacked Akame with a powerful swing of his blade.

Akame jumped back and got ready "My friends can handle your men. And if I kill you, their job is going to be a lot easier. That is why I came after you alone".

"So you left your friends to be slaughtered by my men while you get captured by me? Not to smart" Ogre said arrogantly.

"They are stronger than you think. Besides, I fight better one on one" Akame declared.

"So do I" Ogre said before attacking her like a wild animal.

Akame avoided his strike and move to slash open his neck. But Ogre saw this coming and grabbed her arm before throwing her in to the ground. Akame recovered quickly and jumped back on to her feet. Ogre wasn't some thug, he was skilled. Just as Akame expected from a former knight Seiros. Akame took a breath to calm herself and remain focused. It was true that Ogre was far more deadly than anyone Akame has ever fought in a battle to the death. But she remembered her father's teachings, so she knew she could beat him and she will.

Akame charged in, ready to end him with a quick and precise strike. However, Ogre only smirked as he got ready. And just when Akame launched her strike, threw his sword at her. Akame was surprised and quickly stopped her attack to knock the blade aside with her own. But by doing so, Ogre rushed in and grabbed her sword arm before using his free hand to grab the front of her top... a rip was heard before Akame backed away, noticing her top had been torn clean of, revealing now bare upper body to the world. She quickly covered her chest with one arm and was ready to fight with her other arm.

But Ogre used his size to force her down on the ground, making her drop her sword. His large hand grabbed her neck neck as he smirked at her "My, what smooth skin you have. Oh yes, you will make a fine new toy! I am going to ravage you, like I've done with so many others".

Akame's eyes flared in rage before she suddenly reached up and forced her thumb in to Ogre's remaining eye. Ogre roared in pain as blood gushed out of his destroyed eye. Akame kicked him of before retrieving her blade and used it to cut his head of. Blood hit her bare skin and the freak was finally dead. Akame was breathing hard, adrenaline and anger still pumping in her body.

"Akame!" Came a voice before Akame felt a hand on her shoulder. Akame spun around, swinging her blade, but her arm was caught by Esdeath "Calm down! It's me!".

"Professor?" Akame said before she finally calmed down "S-sorry for running ahead. I thought killing Ogre quickly would make the mission easier. But he was stronger than I thought and he-".

"Stop. Yes, I am angry than you ran of without telling us... But I think the lesson you learned here tonight is punishment enough" Esdeath said.

Akame looked down and covered her breasts with her arms. Soon after the rest of the class arrived with Edelgard speaking "Professor, the enemies are all dead and... Akame! What happened to you?".

The boys, minus Hubert, blushed at the top less Akame, but all had a bad feeling about what happened.

"Ogre... tried to..." Akame began but didn't want to finish.

Everyone looked at Ogre's dead body with disgust, but Caspar quickly removed his vest "Here, put this on".

Akame kept one arm over her breasts as she accepted the vest "Thank you, Caspar".

Dorothea suddenly looked at the boys "Look away!".

Not needing to be told twice, the boys looked away, allowing Akame the privacy she needed to put the west on, saving her modesty.

Esdeath looked at the slave girls and sighed "The mission is over. Let's help the girls back to Garreg Mach".

Everyone nods and went to help the poor girls who had to endure endless abuse from their captors. Though Dorothea made sure Akame was alright first and Akame assured her she was fine... but Dorothea was not to sure about that.

* * *

Back at Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth reported to Rhea that her mission had been successful.

"So, you have safely disposed of those bandits. I pray that their souls find salvation. But why did they target the students to begin with? We must further investigate the true cause of all that took place. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students and relieve them of any unnecessary worry" Rhea said.

"I will do all that I can" Byleth said.

Rhea smiled "Good. I have high expectations for you. By the way, how was your time in Zanado? Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven".

"A temporary haven?" Byleth asked.

"Long ago, the divine Seiros received a revelation from the goddess. A gift, to help the lost. The goddess is always watching over Fódlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul" Rhea explained.

"My father never told me" Byleth said.

"I see. During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros" Rhea said.

"Uh...Lady Rhea, I am sorry to interrupt. There is something I must ask about in regard to those bandits..." Seteth suddenly spoke.

"As you wish. We shall continue our discussion when next we meet" Rhea said "But before you leave, I think you should know that you sister and her class arrived back shortly before you did. Esdeath informed me what happened. The sinners have been dealt with, but they also saved several young women who had been defiled by those horrible people... and your sister almost became one of their new victims".

Byleth looked worried "Is she alright?".

"Physically, yes. But I can't speak for her. You should go to her" Rhea said.

Byleth nods and hurried to find Akame.

* * *

Akame sat on her bed, her hands sore from trying to wash of Ogre's stench... but no matter how much she washed herself, his filth wouldn't go away. She heard the door open, and looked up to see Byleth walk inside. The two sisters looked at each other before Akame got up and hugged her older sister. Byleth hugged her back.

No words were needed. All Akame needed right now, was to be in her sister's arms.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Noble turns.**

**Garland Moon: ****_When the warm winds blow from the from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fodlan know that the rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, the young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers._**

* * *

The day after Akame and Byleth returned from their missions, Byleth was on her way to the Audience Chamber to talk to Rhea. While she wanted to spend more time with Akame, after what almost happened to her, Akame had assured her she would be fine, and just needed some time. Byleth respected her sister's wishes and went to see Rhea.

Once arriving in the Audience Chamber, The Arch Bishop was already waiting for her "Byleth, I have a new mission for your students".

"We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros" Seteth explained.

"Who is Lord Lonato?" Byleth asked.

"Lord Lonato is a minor lord of the Kingdom. He has been showing hostility towards the church for some time now" Rhea answered.

"A vanguard unit from the Knights of Seiros is already on its way to his stronghold, Castle Gaspard. Lord Lonato's army is nothing compared to the knights. It's quite possible the rebellion has already been suppressed" Seteth said.

"Even so, I would like for your class to travel with the knights' rear guard to deal with the aftermath" Rhea said.

"War zones are unpredictable. We do not expect you will have cause to battle, but be prepared for the worst" Seteth instructed.

Suddenly, Catherine approached the group "Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea?".

"This is Catherine. She will be leading the knights whom you will be accompanying" Rhea explained.

Catherine looked at Byleth "Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you. Even Esdeath has taken an interest in you. If you need anything, just ask".

Rhea smiled "She is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat. Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros. This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church..." Byleth nods as she began to leave, but stopped when Rhea spoke "I hope your sister is recovering well from her experience. Someone so young should never have to go through something like that".

"Thank you... Lady Rhea" Was all Byleth said before leaving. She too hoped her sister could move on. But given what Akame already went through even before Byleth and Jeralt took her in. She worries that Akame's mind has been further damaged.

* * *

As for Akame herself, she was blowing of some steam by training. Sitting around feeling dirty about the mission was not going to help her. She needed something to do, and training always helped her calm her mind. As she was training she heard and familiar voice.

"Hey Akame. Got a moment?" Akame sighed as she stopped and turned around.

"Sylvain, if you are here to flirt with me again, it will end very badly for you" She warned.

"Calm down, I am not here to flirt. Even I'm not indecent enough to flirt with a girl who's been through something really unpleasant" Sylvain said.

Akame narrowed her eyes "How did you know what happened on my mission?".

"I overheard some of your classmates talking about it. How disgusted they were and how they wished that swine could've paid for it" Sylvain answered.

Akame sighed "Of course they would talk about it".

"I think it's because they are worried about you, Akame. Now I may not know any of you that well, but I can tell your class cares about you. That's what friends are for" Sylvain said.

"I know that. Now, is it something you wanted?" Akame asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Felix has been itching for a rematch against you. He told me to make sure you had a good meal. To avoid that you fall in to his arms again in the middle of your duel" Sylvain answered.

Akame's stomach voiced it's agreement "Alrigh, I will go eat now. Thank you, Sylvain".

"No problem. And Akame? We may not know each other that well yet, but I'd like to. That way you have more people to lean on whenever you need to. This is not a flirt, I mean it" Sylvain said.

Akame looked at him for a moment before smiling "I believe you. Thank you Sylvain".

Sylvain smiled back "You sure look cute when you smile. You should do it more often".

"And back to flirting. If you want a kiss that badly then you only needed to ask" Akame said as she walked towards him.

Sylvain blinked "Wait, what? I mean, well, I".

Akame got in his face, and for a moment it almost looked like she really was going to kiss him... only before her to suddenly snap her teeth at his nose, barely missing it. Sylvain yelped in surprise as he backed away, only to stumble and fall on is back side.

Akame couldn't help but to giggle "Dorothea was right, that was a good way to put shameless flirts in their place. Sorry Sylvain, you will need to run a little faster to chase my skirt. I am not one of the girls you normally deal with".

Akame walked away, laving Sylvain to say only one thing "That girl is something else".

* * *

Meanwhile, Byleth was walking around the Monastery, searching for Akame, but stopped when she heard a voice "Hey, Byleth!".

Byleth stopped and looked "Esdeath? Do you need something?".

"A moment of your time please. I've wanted a real talk with you for a time now" Esdeath answered.

"Make it quick, I need to find Akame" Byleth said.

"I wouldn't worry to much about her. Last time I saw her, she was stuffing her face in the dining hall. I think she will be fine" Esdeath said.

Byleth was relieved that Akame's apatite had not been lost, meaning she was slowly recovering from the ordeal "Alright. What do you want?".

"I want to learn more about you. Ever since we met, I've been fascinated by you. And our clash during the mock battle only made me want to learn even more about you. You are the best challenge that I've had in years. No one has ever managed to score a hit on me, not even Catherine. How did you become so strong?" Esdeath asked.

"I'm not sure what to tell you. My father trained me while I was growing up and I often sparred with Akame. I was a mercenary before coming here. In that line of work, if you can't fight you won't survive" Byleth answered.

"Yes, I heard about that... Hmmm, that something we have in common" Esdeath said.

"You were a mercenary too?" Byleth asked.

Esdeath shook her head "No, I wasn't. But like you, I grew up in a life that demanded strenght for survival. Not many know this, but I figured you've earned the right to know. I grew up in a tribe in a very cold region. It was winter all year round. We had to hunt very dangerous animals in order to provide food for the tribe. However, my father made sure I understood a certain detail very clearly".

"What's that?" Byleth asked.

"Only the strong may survive. Many hunters died during their battles against the beasts. All because they were too weak, and weaklings have no place in a life like that. My father never failed a hunt, he was stronger than the beasts, and the beasts were to weak to match him. He didn't train me at all, not even when I was a child. I had to learn everything on my own, and on the day I was strong enough to hold a weapon, I was sent out to hunt for my own meal, because no one would make it for me, nor give me anything. That was the only way to prove I was not weak, I had to earn everything I had" Esdeath said.

"But you could've been killed, hunting at such a young age" Byleth pointed out.

"If I was weak, then yes, I would've died. But I killed my first beast, and returned home strong. I've never lost a battle, and the day I do, will be the day I finally meet someone stronger than me. That is why I am so fashinated by you, Byleth. You may not be my equal yet, but perhaps one day, you will be. And when that day come, I hope to face you in a real battle, to see which one of us is trully the most powerful warrior to ever live" Esdeath said.

"You hope we become enemies? There is no need for that" Byleth said.

Esdeath shook her head "Sorry, but I believe in strength above all else. One day we will duel to the death, there is no avoiding it... unless".

"Unless what?" Byleth asked. She wanted to find a way to avoid an duel to the death with Esdeath if she could.

Esdeath shook her head before grabbing Byleth's chin and got close to her face "Sorry, sweetie. You are yet to earn the rights to know the one thing I desire more than strength. Grow stronger and if you put up a better fight against me than last time, I will tell you. Until then, I bid you farewell".

Esdeath walked away, leaving Byleth to think about what she just said. That woman was not like anyone Byleth had ever met before.

* * *

Back with Akame, she decided to visit Jeralt "Father?".

Jerlat looked up "Oh, hello there Akame... how are you feeling".

"Better than yesterday. The people around here are very supportive" Akame answered.

"Glad to hear it. Still, I am not to pleased that you charged ahead of your professor and classmates like that. It almost ended badly" Jeralt said, his exprecion saying it all.

Akame looked down "I know, it was stupid... I am just so used to ending battles quickly, and didn't think about that some battles can't be rushed. I believed killing Ogre quickly would make the battle easier... but it was a mistake".

"The reason your class were sent after Ogre in the first place was because Esdeath was the one person here who could've defeated him easily. You are strong yes, but you are still to young to be so casual about gambling with your life" Jeralt said.

"I'm sorry father..." Akame said.

Jeralt sighed before putting a hand on Akame's shoulder "But, at least you made it back safely. That's what matters".

Akame smiled "Thank you father, I will not make such a mistake again".

"See to it that you don't. Now, run along, your friends must be concerned about you" Jeralt said.

"Yes, see you later father" Akame said before heading out.

"Kids these days" Jeralt said while shaking his head.

* * *

Akame decided to go see Felix before spending some time with her friends. She found him at the training ground, like always. Seemed whenever he wasn't eating or sleeping he just spent most of his time training. Akame had to admire such dedication to his training, but she wondered why that seemed to be the only thing he did. Didn't he like spending time with his own classmates?

"Hello, Felix" Akame said as she approached him.

Felix stopped what he was doing and looked at him "Oh, you finally made it, good. Grab a sword and we can get started".

"Sorry Felix, I just wanted to talk this time" Akame said.

"Why is that? Did you forget to eat again?" Felix asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, my belly is full. There is just something about you that I want to know" Akame explained.

"And what is that?" Felix asked.

"You spend the most of your time alone. In fact, the only time I've seen you spend time with anyone is during training. Do you dislike your classmates or something?" Akame asked.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I dislike them... well, not all of them anyway. I'm simply not like them, that's all" Felix answered.

"What makes you so different from everyone else? I mean, you are not like most I've met so far, but I want to know why" Akame said.

Felix sighed "Fine, if you must know. It's because I can't stand their view on knighthood and honor. They speak like there is some honor in death, writing of the deaths of strong warriors like they died for a noble and just cause and that they are proud of them for it".

"Oh..." Akame said.

"Pure nonsense. Honor in death, what a joke. There is no such thing as a good death. And people who take pride in someone's death, are either an idiot, or they just don't want to face reality, so they make up some noble fantasy to make the deaths sound less serious than they are. I can't stand people like that" Felix said, making no effort to hide his disdain "But I guess you agree with them, being raised by a former knight after all".

"Actually, I agree with you" Akame said.

Felix blinked "Excuse me?".

"I agree, there is no such thing as a good death. And honor in death is not something people should be proud of. A person should be honored for how they lived, not for how they died. Saying they died in a noble and just cause is just spitting on their graves. And I am not going to be part of such an insult" Akame said, making it very clear she believed what she was saying.

"Well... I am surprised. You are among the only people I've met who actually gets it. I always knew there was something different about you" Felix said.

"About that, why have you taken such interest in me? You have been actively searching for reasons to fight me and even now that we talk, you haven't pressured me in to a duel. What makes em so special?" Akame asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. You are different from the others, and the first I've met who chares my belief when it comes to the dead. You sure are an interesting individual, Akame. A worthy rival, and maybe..." Felix trailed of.

Akame tips her head "And maybe?".

"Never mind that. Now, unless you want to duel, there is no reason to keep talking" Felix said.

Akame smiled "Next time. And to make it more interesting. How about a bet?".

"What kind of bet?" Felix asked.

"The winner of our next duel will get to name their prize. If I win, you will have to tell me everything I want to know. Not matter what I ask" Akame said.

"A duel for keeps huh? Alright, and what do I get if I win?" Felix asked.

"Like I said, that's up to you. I won't undress for you though" Akame said.

A small blush appeared on Felix's face "Not that I would ask you to do that anyway. Unlike Sylvain, my mind isn't always on women's bodies. Fine, if I win, I will think of something I might want. Until then, make sure you don't stop growing stronger, I wont".

"Alright Felix. See you soon" Akame said before walking away.

Felix watched her leave "What makes her so special? That is a good question, Akame".

Later that day, Akame spent some time with her class, and all were really supportive and helpful. Akame could move on from her ordeal fairly quickly thanks to them. Byleth was proud that Akame had made so many friends. Looked like she didn't need Byleth and Jeralt to swoop in and help her anymore... hopefully she wouldn't grow more attached to her new class than her family.

Luckily, those worries went away when they slept in each other's arms that night. The bond between family was not easy to break.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A scheme for the Rite of Rebirth.**

Time has passed and Byleth along with her students had managed to put an end to Lord Lonato rebellion. The battle was not as simple as they would have hoped, given Lonato's forces proved to be stronger than expected. Thankfully with the help of Catherine, the fallen noble was slain. Though they won, not everyone was so thrilled about it. It was painful to see a once noble ruler fall to such a level, all due to spite against the church for what happened to his son. His anger was understandable, but his actions were no less tragic.

"Nice work, Teach. Still...that fight left a foul taste in my mouth. That aside, did you see how Catherine fought? No wonder she is the only one who can give Esdeath some exercise during training" Claude asked.

Byleth nods "She's incredible".

"Agreed. I thought the power of the Heroes' Relics must be exaggerated, but I was clearly wrong. Makes you wonder about that legend..." Claude said.

"What legend?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just the usual fanciful nonsense. An ancient Relic that once cut a mountain in half with a single swing. That's what they say, anyway. But as amazing as Thunderbrand is, I don't think it fits that description. Apparently, Relics can harness tremendous power for those with a compatible Crest. Though you can technically use one so long as you have any Crest at all. I dunno. Long story short, I'd like to try cutting a mountain in half someday" Claude said.

Hilda approaches "Ooh! Are you talking about Relics? You'll be able to wield one soon, Claude! I just know it! After all, you've already been selected as the next head of House Riegan!".

"Easy there, Hilda. I don't know how apt "soon" is. My grandfather is still unbearably healthy. Oh? Is this news to you, Teach? Yours truly was recently recognized as a legitimate child of House Riegan. They possess one of the Heroes' Relics too, though I've yet to see it" Claude said.

"Just recently?" Byleth asked.

"I officially joined House Riegan only last year. Before then, I lived with my father. When I learned that my mother was the daughter of an Alliance noble, I was so surprised I thought the whole world was pulling a fast one on me for a week" Claude explained.

"So that means your mother is Duke Riegan's daughter, right? Where is she now?" Hilda asked.

"I can't say. My mother's currently living in a different world than the one she grew up in and has no desire to return home" Claude answered a little to simply.

"Um, OK. You sure have a lot of secrets, don't you?" Hilda asked.

"I'm just keeping a promise to my parents. Make of that whatever you will. In exchange for my so-called secrecy, I'm free to do as I please, which is why I decided to see what the other side of my family was like. That's how I found out about this strange Crest I bear..." Claude said before Leonie and Ignatz joined them.

"Professor, Claude. It sounds like the troops will be withdrawing soon. We should return as well" Leonie said, though her tone sounded sad.

"We won. We should be celebrating. Instead, we're heading back with heavy hearts..." Ignatz said.

"Whoa there! What's the matter? You look as sad as a kitten without any yarn. If we hadn't done what we did, the rebel army would have followed this road all the way to the monastery. And they would have crushed all the little villages along the way. We stopped that from happening. You should be proud" Claude said, his words made his friends feel slightly better, despite of the tragedy they had to take part in.

"Sorry to intrude, but this incident may be more serious than anticipated" Catherine said as she walked up with a scroll "I found this on Lord Lonato. It's a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea. We can't tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore. We must report this to Lady Rhea right away. I hope that it's nothing...".

Byleth wondered who would be bold enough to try to assassinate one of the most well protected people in the world. Regardless, they needed to head back. Byleth hoped Akame was recovering well in her absence.

* * *

Once back in the Monastery, Byleth was on her way to speak to Rhea, but spotted Akame on the way "Akame".

Said girl looked at her "Byleth, you're back. Did the mission go well?".

"It did... though I took no joy in it. We didn't just fight enemy soldiers. Many of the enemies were civilians who were just following the leader they believed in... it was an unnecessary and senseless battle" Byleth answered.

"I see... well, you should talk Rhea about this. I'm sure she is expecting you" Akame said.

"I will. Want to meet up later?" Byleth asked.

Akame nods with a smile "Of course, see you soon".

Byleth smiled back and headed to meet with Rhea.

Once there, Rhea smiled at her "I am glad to see that you have returned safely. The goddess is gracious with her divine protection. But it was not only her divine protection that shielded you, was it? You are just as skilled as I had hoped".

"My students deserve the praise" Byleth said.

"I am not so sure. I heard some of the students were...hesitant about fighting militia. However, we must punish any sinner who may inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians. I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens" Rhea said.

Byleth had no words to that. But she couldn't help but to disagree with Rhea on that. Killing everyone that offends the Church, regardless if they are civilians or not, it just didn't sound right to her.

"Our real concern is what Catherine reported. The secret message that was in Lord Lonato's possession. It contained a deplorable plot to target the archbishop on the day of the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. The plan seems unrealistic at best... But a threat is a threat. We must maintain constant vigilance. To that end, I would like for you and your students to help with security on the day of the ritual" Seteth said.

"Won't that endanger the students?" Byleth asked, almost feeling like they are putting the students through to much danger to often.

"Even if they encounter an enemy whom they cannot best, they should be fine so long as they have you on their side" Rhea assured.

"The Rite of Rebirth is of paramount importance. It is when the Church of Seiros and its believers unite to pray for the return of the goddess. The archbishop and I will be confined to the Goddess Tower once the ritual begins. Of course, the knights will be on high alert as well, but there aren't enough of them to keep watch on every corner of the monastery. It is far from ideal to be forced to mobilize students, but the gravity of this situation requires that we all bend to avoid breaking" Seteth said.

"While there is no need to fear for my safety, we cannot turn a blind eye to those who would blaspheme so heinously" Rhea said.

"With any luck, this will all be for naught. Still, be on your guard" Seteth ordered.

Byleth nodded and left.

* * *

**Blue Sea Moon: _As the sun grows stronger and the nights grow ever shorter, the Blue Sea Star returns to the sky once more. Believed to be the goddess's home, her followers look to the star and commence celebrations of her rebirth. On the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery, a grand ceremony is held in honor of this much anticipated event. Every true follower of the Church of Seiros is sure to be in attendance._**

* * *

Early in the morning Akame went for a walk. But after a while she heard a voice "Akame, can I speak to you for a moment?".

Akame turned around "Of course Edelgard. What do you need?"

"I think it's better if we speak somewhere more privet. Care to come with me to my room?" Edelgard asked.

Akame couldn't help but to tease Edelgard a little "Your room? Come now Edelgard, at least treat me to a meal first".

Edelgard blushed "What? No I... wait, you're teasing me aren't you?".

Akame smiled "Dorothea taught me that".

Edelgard sighed "I need to have a word with her later. But I am serious, I need to speak to you somewhere privet, and my room is the most privet spot I know".

"Alright alright, lead the way" Akame said.

Edelgard nods and takes Akame to her room. Once there, Edelgard was silent for a moment before looking at Akame "I suggest you sit down, Akame. What I am about to ask you could be very personal".

Akame was slightly worried but sat down on Edelgard's bed "What is it?".

"I... want to learn more about your past" Edelgard said, and like she expected, Akame looked ready to stand up and leave "Wait! I am not going to interrogate you. I just want you to know that you can trust me with this. If you want I can tell you a little more of myself, it's only a fair trade. But only if you swear not to tell a soul".

Akame was silent for a moment before she sighs "Alright, tell me. And you don't need to worry about me telling anyone".

"Thank you Akame. My past... has been less than pleasant. I still dream about it today. I dream of...my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light. I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I became the heir to the throne. Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne" Edelgard said.

Akame looked shocked "That's... that's horrible".

"Things kept getting worse. The darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived. The nightmares are a reminder...to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again. Even now, I'm the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire...of everything...depends on me. Hm... I shared more than I intended to. I've never told anyone about my past before" Edelgard said.

"Your secret is safe with me, Edelgard. I promise" Akame said.

Edelgard smiled "Thank you... Now if you feel ready for it, mind telling me about yourself? I remember you said something about your parents selling you?".

Akame felt some pain, but pushed it down. Edelgard trusted her with her past, so she knew she could do the same "They did... I was born in a very poor village. My parents didn't own much, just a small farm that yielded little food. I remember they would often spend what we had on drinking. I can't even count the number of times I saw my mother drunken cries and my father always passing out due to over drinking... but one day... they didn't have a single coin to buy more strong drinks... and that's when it happened".

Edelgard was starting to figure out what Akame was saying "Wait. You mean they...".

Akame nods "They sold me for drinking money. A man came by our house and waved a single bag of coins in front of my parents face. Without hesitation they sold me to him and did nothing as the man dragged me away while I was screaming and begging for them not to let him take me...".

"Akame... I'm sorry. I can't imagine that parents would throw away their child for something so petty" Edelgard said.

"It didn't get any better. I was going to be trained to become an assassin. They tossed me and several other chidlren in to a forest full of dangerous beasts... even today I can still hear the screams of the other children as they were killed and eaten... I survived, but had it not been for my older sister and new father, I might have become little more than a cold killer" Akame said.

Edelgard felt her rage build in her chest, but stayed calm "I'm sorry, Akame. No one should ever need to go through that".

Akame looked up at her, tears in her eyes "That was not the worst part. They did something that wounded me deeper than any blade ever could... Edelgard... I was not the only child".

"What?" Edelgard asked.

"Byleth may be my adopted sister, and I love her deeply... but before I met her I had a younger sister too. She was the light in my dark life, the reason I kept on living. If not for her I would've given up long ago... but then... they decided we shouldn't be together and..." Akame's voice was cracking as tears began to run down her face "Then they took her from me! She was all I had and they took her away from me! I never saw her again! And for all I know she must be dead by now!".

Edelgard was silent as Akame began sobbing, the pain of her past getting to strong. Edelgard closed her eyes before giving Akame a hug. This was not something Edelgard normally did. But she knew Akame desperately needed one. Akame hugged back, sobbing in to her chest. Despite Akame seeming calm and collected on the outside, on the inside, she is broken and it was clear that had it not been for Byleth and Jeralt, Akame would've given up on life completely. She was saved from a fatal wound, but the scars will be a part of her for the rest of her life.

Akame's story added another thing on the list of things Edelgard would correct as soon as she became Emperor. There were just to many things wrong with this world, and she swore she would set things straight and make it right again. Regardless of what gets in her way.

But for now, she was not a leader, she was Akame's friend, and a friend was what she needed.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Enemy's Aim.**

Later in the day, Esdeath had gathered her class to tell them about this month's mission.

"Alright everyone, I recently received orders from Lady Rhea herself that our mission for this month will be to patrol and set up defenses to stop an believed assassination plot" She said.

"An assassination plot?" Akame asked.

"Indeed. After Byleth and her students dealt with Lonato, they discovered a message that revealed a plan to kill Rhea. As unbelievable as that sounds, it's not a threat that can be brushed aside" Esdeath answered.

Hubert thinks on this "I wonder if an assassination attempt is truly the goal of our enemy...".

Akame looked at him "What do you mean?".

"You must sense that something's off about all of this. A barely concealed secret message, trying to distract us from whatever's really going on. Sloppy, to say the least. And while everyone is out searching for a phantom assassin, they'll be free to accomplish their true goal with ease" Edelgard said.

"I can always rely on your sharp eyes. This could indeed be nothing more than a distraction to draw our attention away from our enemy's real goal. But that leaves us with another question: What could their real goal be?" Esdeath asked.

"The monastery houses many valuable weapons. Perhaps that is their aim?" Ferdinand guessed.

"I hear the monastery has a treasure vault too. Seems like the sort of place a foe would like some alone time in" Dorothea added.

"Garreg Mach is immense, and not just above ground but below as well. Perhaps their aim lies beneath the monastery..." Linhart said.

Akame rubbed her head with a sigh "So all we know there is a chance someone is trying to kill Rhea. And we have no idea what our enemies is after if that's not the case. And it's not like we can just guess our way to the truth".

"You are right on that, Akame. We can't stop our enemies without knowing what they are really trying to do. It seems to me that we should search the monastery for a clue as to what the enemy might be after. Of course, we must never underestimate the need for preparedness, in case a battle should ensue" Hubert said.

"Then that means I am assigning you all a secret mission. You will provide security as ordered by Rhea, but your main focus will be to find clues about anything our enemies could be after. And if you discover something worth while, then you are to tell me about it. Understood?" Esdeath asked.

**"Yes professor!"** Everyone said, their mission was clear.

* * *

With Byleth and her students, they too were talking about the assassination.

"OK... So our task this moon is to patrol and guard the monastery in support of the knights, who are busy trying to stop an assassination plot. Here's the thing. I don't think the bad guys are really trying to assassinate the archbishop" Claude said.

"It's a distraction" Byleth said.

"Precisely. That "secret note" with the assassination plot on it... There's just no way that was real" Claude said "People don't just carry around secret notes. Someone wanted us to find it".

Ignatz thinks "Do you really think the assassination plot is just a distraction?"

"Oh, yeah. That makes complete sense. But then...what are they really after?" Hilda asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be so worried. Let's see... It probably involves somewhere that will be empty during the Rite of Rebirth, yeah?" Claude asked.

Lysithea thinks "Since the ceremony is at the Goddess Tower, it follows that everywhere else at the academy will be severely understaffed".

"Do you think they're after the church's donation money? I hear noble families tend to donate quite generously" Leonie guessed.

"My bet's on the dining hall. It's a treasure trove of delicious food. Makes me angry just thinking about them getting their grubby hands on it!" Raphael said, sounding way to serious.

"Or maybe they are after the Church's deepest, darkest secrets. Like some hidden tombs. I heard those tombs contains great treasure, but are protected by the vengeful spirits of the original owners. Who will eat the soul of anyone who dares to trespass on their resting place" Leone said in a spooky tone.

"Leone! Stop saying stupid things like that! It makes you sound like an even bigger fool than you already are" Lysithea said, though her tone made it clear she wasn't really upset about Leone being stupid.

Leone smirked at her "I even heard they love the souls of little girls".

"I-I'm not little! And I do not believe in ghosts!" Lysithea said, trying but failing to hide her fear.

"Knock it of Leone" Leonie said.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. But in all seriousness, it is possible they are after the Church's treasure" Leone said.

"Let's split up and look around! I'll keep an eye on the reception hall" Hilda said.

"You should get in some training if you have the time, Hilda. There's a good chance we'll have to fight" Claude pointed out.

Hilda looked annoyed "Uh! Well, I'm not the only one who needs to train here! It's not right to single me out like that".

Suddenly Shamir walked in with a boy next to her "A secret meeting, Professor? Oh, we haven't been introduced. I am Shamir".

"Shamir is one of the Knights of Seiros. And that little go-getter there is–" Claude began but the boy cut him of.

"I work for Lady Rhea! And I'm Shamir's apprentice! Oh, the name's Cyril" He said.

"You work for Rhea? And you are Shamir's apprentice?" Byleth asked.

Cyril nods "Yep. I help Lady Rhea with all kinds of stuff. And Shamir is teaching me about the bow and the sword and all kinds of stuff. I've gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that's why I've gotta learn all I can from Shamir".

"Cyril adores Rhea. That aside, if you need anything, ask" Shamir said.

Byleth nods, having some help was always a good thing.

* * *

Later that day Akame was trying to think of something that would be a logical target for the enemies. But for all she knew, the enemies could be after something didn't even know about. She was sure Rhea and the Church had more secrets than truths, people in high positions always do. This whole situation was just one big mess.

Akame sighs and shakes her head "This isn't going to work. If I am going to find any clues, I need to start looking. But where do I even start?".

"Hey Akame" Came an familiar voice.

Akame looked "Hello Felix. Sorry, but if you want to spar, I'm afraid I am busy at the moment".

"So I've heard. Sending an assassin to the monastery, hm? Hopefully it's someone worth crossing blades with" Felix said.

"It's possible, if an assassination is even the real plan" Akame said.

"What makes you say that?" Felix asked.

"Which I could tell you. But we have reasons to suspect the assassination is nothing but a distraction" Akame said.

"So the enemy would have an easier time claiming their real goal... yeah, that does make sense I guess" Felix said.

Akame nods "I am familiar with assassinations, and any half decent assassin wouldn't make their intentions so clear. The whole point of an assassination is to make sure no one learns about it. Otherwise it becomes a lot harder".

"You do seem to know a lot about assassinations. How come?" Felix asked.

Akame realized she said more than she meant to. Maybe her talk with Edelgard lessened her tongue a little to much "It's a long story".

"One neither of us have time for. Well, when everything settles down, maybe you can tell me. But if you don't want to, then I won't push it" Felix said.

Akame couldn't help but to smile "Felix, if I didn't know any better, I would think you care about me".

"Don't be stupid. I just don't want to lose one of the only half decent rivals I have in this dull place. So try not to get killed by being to distracted" Felix said, though Akame could notice the faintest blush on his face.

"Alright, I promise I will not die until we've settle our scores" Akame said.

"You better not, or I will scold you at your tombstone. Now, I have things to do" Felix said before walking away.

Akame smiled before she heard Dorothea speak behind her "My Akame, I had no idea you liked the quiet ones".

Akame blushed "It's not like that, we are just sparring partners".

Dorothea smiled "I'm not so sure about that. I can see it now. Two rivals, battling each other for victory. Only for the true price to be their realization of their feelings for each other. Feelings that will lead to marriage, and they live happy long lives".

Akame blushed more "Marriage!? This is move a little to fast for my liking".

Dorothea giggled "It was part of an opera I saw back in the days. I always hoped my soul mate would find me one day, so I can have my long and happy life".

"Is that why you always seem to cling to random men?" Akame asked.

"Yes... Is there a problem with that? Look, I know what I'm doing. My acclaim as a diva won't last forever, after all. I must look to the future. As a man, you may not feel so rushed about these things, but I know my beauty will eventually fade" Dorothea said in a matter of fact tone.

"Somehow, I think your beauty will last well in to old age" Akame said.

"Thank you Akame, that is very sweet of you to say. And speaking about beauty, I am surprised boys hasn't been throwing themselves at you. You have the beauty of an angel of the night" Dorothea said.

Akame blushed a little "I am not that beautiful".

Dorothea gave her an 'Are you serious?' look and shook her head "Never knew you were this modest, Akame. You are beautiful. With some make up, you would look more like a goddess".

"I am never smearing that stuff on my face, takes forever to put on and wash of" Akame said.

"Oh I will get some make up on that pretty face of yours one of these days. Come now Akame, you can't expect me to believe you've never considered finding someone to spend your life with" Dorothea said.

"I... honestly never thought about it. I grew up with a protective adopted father and older sister. Love never really crossed my mind" Akame said.

Dorothea sighed "You missed out on a lot. I think you should open your heart a little more. If you do, you will feel something that pulls you towards someone. And if they are the one your heart desire, you need to hold on them. Nothing feels better than spending the rest of your life with someone you love".

Akame thinks about what Dorothea just said "I guess I could try. But I'm not sure if I ma comfortable of leaving myself vulnerable like that".

"Sometimes to win a battle, you need to let your guard down and take down some of your walls. Don't worry Akame, I will be here for you if you need help" Dorothea said.

Akame smiled "Thank you, Dorothea. Maybe I will try falling in love one day".

Dorothea smiled back "And when you do, you already have a contender for your heart".

"I told you it was not like that!" Akame argued, but Dorothea just laughed.

Still, love is a new concept for Akame. It can be a great source of strength and happiness... but it can also be a weakness that brings a lot of pain. Love is a risk Akame has never taken before, and while she is not sure if she should open her hear that much, she couldn't deny that falling in love and spending the rest of her life with someone she can trust does sound appealing.

Question is: Is she ready?

**.**

**A shorter chapter this time. Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth.**

The days leading up to The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth had passed, and it was almost time for it to begin. Everyone had done what they could in order to gather information about what the enemies true goal might be, since the assassination still sounded to crazy to be real. But despite their efforts, they had no idea just what their enemies might be after. But they did have somewhat of an idea of where they might strike. Right now, Byleth was speaking to her students about the whole thing, not being aware of that Akame and her class had been doing the same.

"The Rite of Rebirth is finally underway. Time to see if our hunch was right" Claude said.

"Ugh, I hope it's not. Then we wouldn't have to fight anyone" Hilda said.

"Our hunch is right" Byleth said.

Ignatz nodded "We've all come to this conclusion together. I'm sure we got it right".

Seteth and Flayn suddenly joined the bunch with the former speaking "You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin. While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defense".

"May I let you in on something, Professor? My brother can be a bit...callous. He told me that he was concerned about you, and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin!" Flayn said in amusement.

"That was said in jest, Flayn. And in confidence. Please just remain by my side and do not cause any more trouble. As a professor, you would do well to remember that it is your duty to guide your students down the path of righteousness" Seteth said.

"Please excuse us, everyone. We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded!" Flayn said as she leaves with Seteth.

"Seteth is way too overprotective. He reminds me of my brother... and in some cases, my sister too. Though she has a different method of protecting me" Hilda said.

"Come on, Teach. I know a hidden spot where we can monitor the stairs that lead to the Holy Mausoleum. If there's anyone down there, they'll be trapped like the rats they are. We'll just have to take them down without getting bitten" Claude said.

Byleth nodded and they got ready.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Black Eagles, they had all gathered to discuss what they had figured out. Sadly, non of them had managed to gather anything worth while.

"Sorry, I looked and asked around all I could, but I wasn't able to pin point what our enemies could be after" Akame said

"At least you did your best, Akame, but this does pose a problem. The Rite of Rebirth is about to begin, but we still don't know what our enemy is after" Hubert said.

"We have no choice but to deal with the situation as it unfolds" Edelgard said before Ferdinand and Caspar shows up.

"That does not sound like you at all. I suppose you'll be needing my help on this one" Ferdinand said.

"It doesn't matter where they go, they won't get past me. I'll never let them near Lady Rhea!" Caspar declared.

Edelgard looked more annoyed than relieved "Ugh, Caspar, focus. Our mission is to find out what their true aim is".

"No worries, Edelgard, I think I've figured it out" Everyone looked and saw Esdeath enter "Turns out we are not the only ones who've been digging around. Byleth and her class had the same suspicions as we did and they believe our enemies are targeting the Holy Mausoleum beneath the monastery".

"The Holy Mausoleum?" Akame asked.

"Long story short, it's a holy place where something very powerful is sealed away. Our enemies might be searching to undo the seal and steal whatever is inside" Esdeath explained.

"Well, we have nothing else to go of. Maybe we should join Byleth and her students to see what is happening" Edelgard said.

"I am afraid I'm going to have to tell you all to not interfere" Esdeath said, surprising her students.

"What!? But we finally have a lead, and if something dangerous happens down there, they might need help!" Caspar said.

"You are right, which is why I am going to head over there myself. But if two classes suddenly disappear it could raise a lot of unwanted suspicion from both our allies and enemies. Besides, if we are wrong in our hunch, you all will be needed here, to stop our enemies in case they really are seeking to kill Rhea" Esdeath said.

Akame shook her head "Professor please, my sister is might be walking in to something even she might not be able to handle. Let me come with you, I beg of you".

Esdeath looked at her for several moments before she sighed "Alright, you alone can come with me, and only because of your family bond with Byleth. But be ready to fight just in case".

"I will, thank you professor" Akame said.

Esdeath nods before looking at the rest "You all got your orders. Do not let me down".

"We won't professor. I would wish you luck, but I know you won't need it" Edelgard said.

Esdeath smirked before leaving with Akame.

* * *

Turns out the Golden Deer were right. The enemies were indeed in the Holy Mausoleum.

"Our guess was spot on. Looks like we have company" Claude said.

A Mysterious Mage looked at them "Those Central Church dastards have spotted us... Buy me some time while I open the seal on the casket!".

"I'm on it" One of the soldiers said.

"Looks like the enemy is going after the casket in the back. Maybe they're going after the saint's bones? Weird. I'd like to defeat them before they can finish the job" Claude declared as everyone began to advance. But as they did, they spotted a man wearing black armor and a death mask was sitting on his horse in the center of the room.

"Death Knight! Prove your strength and scatter these fools!" The Mage ordered.

The Death Knight did not move "I don't take commands. Or waste my time on weaklings".

"I'm getting a really disturbing vibe from that guy... No one go near the evil-looking knight, OK?" Claude said.

"Sister!" Byleth turned around and saw Akame arrive with Esdeath.

"Akame? What are you doing here?" Byleth demanded.

"So your hunch was right, Byleth. Good job, now shall we help you clean these people out?" Esdeath asked.

Claude smiled "With Esdeath backing us up, this should be easy".

The Death Knight looked at Esdeath and a smirk formed behind his mask "The mighty Esdeath. Rumored to have slain thousands of enemies. Now you are a prey worth hunting".

Esdeath smirked herself, she could tell this Death Knight was strong "You wish to face me in battle? Very well. Leave the knight to me, the rest of your, deal with the thieves".

Everyone agreed as Esdeath approached the Death Knight who stepped of his horse spinning his dark schythe in his hand.

"I always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Esdeath in a duel. I am pleased the chance arrived this soon" Death Knight said.

"No one has ever survived a real duel against me. You might regret this challenge" Esdeath said.

Death Knight only chuckled "Regardless of the outcome. This will be a good battle".

Esdeath charges at Death, making several quick, but futile thrusts at his head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade. A downward strike is blocked by his dark scythe, he forced her blade away but she quickly charged back in. The two openly clash weapons as Death Knight lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Esdeath, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the lethal scythe and eventually block it. She tried to counter but was forced to jump back from blinding strike from Death Knight's scythe.

As she slide back she got ready to fight again until she felt something. She glanced down and saw cut across the chest area of her uniform, exposing a little skin but not deep enough to leave a wound. Had she been half a second slower, that strike would've cut her chest open. She couldn't help but to smirk at how dangerous her opponent is. It's been years since anyone had came that close to killing her. This was a worthy opponent indeed.

While the two strongest warriors clashed, the rest were fighting their way towards the Mage before he could get away. Akame blocked a strike from one of the soldiers before kicking him in the chest and sliced open his throat. She then had to jump out of the way of a spear strike from a girl who was trying to hit her. She was a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, looking to be around the same age as Akame herself. Akame quickly closed the distance, avoided another strike and sliced at the girl, causing her to fall down.

"No! Wait, please! You don't know what you're doing!" She said.

Akame looked down at her before "Begging for mercy now? Pray for mercy from the goddess".

"I serve the goddess! That pretender of an Arch Bishop is the true sinner here!" The woman said.

"What are you talking about?" Akame demanded.

"She has been poisoning the people of Fódlan for all these years! We are going to break that lie and expose her for the lying monster she is!" The girl said as she stood "My name I **Spear**! And I swear on my father's honor, I will not let this continue!".

Akame had no idea what this girl was going on about, but regardless, she had no choice in the moment, she had to put an end to this. So with that she got ready to fight.

While that was happening, Byleth reached the mage "It's no use! The seal is broken. You can't– Huh? A sword?".

The mysterious mage pushes back the lid of the tomb. He pulls out a sword. Byleth charges and attacks. The sword is thrown out of the mage's hands. Byleth catches it. The mage prepares a magical attack. Byleth unthinkingly uses the sword to block the attack, and the sword begins to glow with power.

"Huh... What?" The mage said in shock.

Byleth throws aside her other sword and faces the mage, who back away. Cornered, the mage prepares a magical barrier, but Byleth used her new sword to cut through it before slashing the mage across the chest, finally killing him. As she stand by the tomb, Byleth ponder the magical sword. There is an empty space in the pommel where something appears to be missing.

The sudden change of events caused everyone to stop. Even Esdeath and Death Knight stopped their duel to marvel at what had just happened.

"That sword is...I see. What a pleasant surprise" The Death Knight said before letting out a whistle, making his horse run towards him. He quickly got on it's back before riding through the rest and pulled Spear on to his his horse "My apologies, Esdeath. Our duel to the death will have to wait".

With that, Death Knight vanished by using some kind of magic, much to Claude's annoyance "The jerk got away. Was that magic? We can't even chase after him. Hey, Professor. The way that sword is shining... Do you think it could be...".

Catherine arrived with some knights "Is the intruder here?! Oh... Looks like you have this under control. You! Round up any stragglers". "Will do!" The knight said.

The battle was over.

* * *

Later, the captured priests that were part of the plot, was now standing in front of Rhea, Seteth Shamir and Seryu, awaiting their judgment.

"As all of you have committed a breach of faith, the archbishop will now pass judgement" Seteth said.

"Inciting a Kingdom noble to rebel. Unlawful entry. The attempted assassination of the archbishop. An attack on the Holy Mausoleum. It is unnecessary to go on, followers of the Western Church" Shamri said.

"What?! We have nothing to do with the Western Church!" One of the priests said.

"You have already been identified. Please spare us your second-rate theater" Seteth said sharply.

"Such heinous acts can not go unanswered. As punishment for your unspeakable sins against the very goddess herself, you are all sentenced to death" Seryu said, doing her best to not kill them on the spot

"Dishonoring a holy ceremony is worthy of death for a member of the church. You are well past the hope of redemption. If you have any grace remaining, you will willingly offer your life as atonement for this crime" Rhea said calmly.

"No! This isn't what we were told would happen! We've been deceived!" One of the priests said.

"Shut your mouth! Your reason dosen't mean anything, the fact still stands that you are all sinners, and will now face the absolute justice of the goddess" Seryu said, her anger growing by the second.

"It's no use arguing. Whatever your excuse, the punishment stands" Shamir said coldly.

"May your souls find peace as they return to the goddess..." Rhea said as she did a silent prayer.

"Wait! Please! The goddess would never forgive you for our execution!" One of the priests said.

"Monster! We know you've already slaughtered many of our fellow brethren like this!" Another priest said.

"The only monsters are the one who dares raise their hands against the holy church" Seryu said before looking at Rhea "Shall I bring them to their execution, Lady Rhea?".

Rhea nods "Your faith and loyalty will never be forgotten, Seryu, you have learned well. Please remove these poor, lost souls from my sight".

Seryu bows "As you wish, Lady Rhea".

With that the priests where forced away by Seryu and some of the knights. They would not live to see another day. Meanwhile, Esdeath had watched the whole thing.

"And people say I am cold..." She muttered.

* * *

In the Golden Deer classroom, they were talking about what just happened.

"I suppose that's that. The assassination attempt, the attack on the Holy Mausoleum... Looks like it was all a plot by the Western Church. It's just too bad that that masked knight who was leading the attack got away. Vanished without a trace, along with that girl" Claude said.

"But why would the Western Church want to attack Lady Rhea?" Hilda asked.

Claude looked at her "Why? Take your pick of reasons. Relations with the Western Church aren't exactly friendly".

"The Western Church..." Byleth wondered.

"Oh, that's right. Jeralt mentioned that you grew up completely isolated from the church. The Church of Seiros is split into a few different branches across Fódlan. The Central Church is headquartered right here at Garreg Mach. Then there's the Western Church. Far west from Castle Gaspard, where Lord Lonato had his little rebellion, is the Fortress City of Arianrhod. It's the strongest fortress in the Kingdom. On the other side of it is the headquarters of the Western Church" Claude explained.

"Not too smart to bicker with people who worship the same goddess as you" Hilda pointed out.

"The bishop of the Western Church must be pretty ambitious. Probably hopes to split off completely. In which case, he'd need to weaken the Central Church's influence. Killing Rhea is certainly one way to do that. To the shock of no one, I hear the knights have been sent to subdue the leaders of the Western Church. We'll probably get a chance to assist" Claude said.

"You're an odd one, aren't you, Professor? How'd you make it this far in life without ever interacting with the church? I can't believe someone like you exists in Fódlan. It's too strange!" Hilda said.

"If you think that's weird, consider the fact that Rhea hired Teach despite all that" Claude said.

"So, those guys they caught... They all got the axe, right? That's brutal" Raphael.

Lysithea nods in agreement "Lady Rhea can be rather intimidating at times. In fact...she can be downright terrifying".

"Yeah no kidding. Still, was it really necessary to kill them all like that? There is a such a thing as a prison you know" Leone said.

Marianne looked at Byleth "Professor. Those who cannot be saved must be delivered to the goddess for judgement. Is that not so?".

Before Byleth could answer Seteth arrived "There you are, Professor. It seems Lady Rhea would like a word with you. Come with me".

* * *

With Akame, she just finished explaining everything to he classmates "And there you have it. The whole mess was started by the Western Church. We dealt with most of them, but the mysterious Death Knight and a girl got away by using some magic, there was no way to chase them".

"A lot of things sure went down down there. Ah man now I'm mad for missing it" Caspar said.

"Regardless, it's good to see you made it out safe, Akame. We were worried about you" Dorothea said.

"There was no need for any worry. With Esdeath helping her, I would've been more surprised if something bad did happen" Hubert said.

"You saying I would've died if Esdeath wasn't with me?" Akame asked.

Hubert smiled "Do you really want me to answer that?".

"No... no I do not" Akame answered, earning a few chuckles from her friends.

"Speaking of Esdeath, where is she?" Ferdinand asked.

"Right here" Everyone jumped when Esdeath showed up out of nowhere "I'm here to inform you all that there will be no extra training today. Feel free to rest up".

Everyone where surprised, and Esdeath's voice made it clear something was bothering her.

"You OK, Professor?" Petra asked.

"I'm fine, just bothered by the execution" Esdeath answered.

"You... didn't like that the enemies were killed?" Akame asked, she would expect Esdeath to be bothered about her enemies' death.

"I'm not bothered that they died, but how they died. Executed with no way of fighting back. I would've preferred if they were killed in combat" Esdeath said before she sighed "Killing someone who has no way of defending themselves. That is a prime example of cowardliness".

"Those words could get you in to trouble, Professor" Hubert said.

"No need to worry about me. Now enjoy your day, if you can" Esdeath said before leaving.

Akame had seen a new side of Esdeath today... she is more human than many would expect.

**.**

**This chapter was partly meant to show how different this version of Esdeath is from her canon counter part.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A disowned Son.**

After the fight in the tomb, Byleth headed to the the Audience Chamber with Seteth to speak with Rhea. She hoped she would get the chance to speak with Akame a bit first, but knowing Seteth, he would not make Rhea wait a second longer than she needed to, so Byleth had no choice but to follow him to meet her.

"I cannot thank you enough for defeating those invaders in the Holy Mausoleum, and especially for protecting the Sword of the Creator. That sword is one of the Heroes' Relics, and the most precious artifact in the church's possession. It is also a weapon of terrifying power. For now...I will entrust the sword to you. Please, use it wisely" Rhea said.

Seteth looked utterly shocked "Lady Rhea, wait! Do you truly mean to give the Sword of the Creator to this stranger?! Surely it is not the sort of thing that one hands over so readily, even to someone who has the ability to wield it! If someone like Nemesis were to appear again, all of Fódlan would be consumed by war!".

Byleth looked confused "Nemesis?".

"Nemesis, the King of Liberation. He is an ancient king of mankind who was defeated by Seiros over a thousand years ago. When Fódlan was attacked by wicked gods, it is said that the goddess gifted Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator. Nemesis used that sword to defeat the wicked gods, saving all of Fódlan. Henceforth he was dubbed the King of Liberation. However, his power began to corrupt him until he, himself, turned to the darkness. Saint Seiros was forced to destroy him" Seteth answered before looking back at Rhea, his worry clear "Lady Rhea, I beg you to reconsider. Given a little more time, we could more accurately assess this stranger's abilities".

Rhea shook her head, being as calm as ever "No. I have faith, Seteth. Faith that our friend here will not be corrupted by wickedness. Since the death of Nemesis, none have been able to wield the Sword of the Creator. Now, after all those long years of being sealed away, it has returned and found a new master".

"I...understand. As you wish, Lady Rhea. There you have it, Professor. See that you do not betray the trust the archbishop has seen fit to bestow upon you" Seteth said, though it sounded more like a warning.

Byleth could only nod and left the chamber. Once in the hallway, Sothis spoke to her **"The Sword of the Creator. The King of Liberation. Each tale is more confusing than the last! And I really can't read that Rhea at all... That sword is clearly precious... So why is she so keen to gift the thing to you?"**.

"It certainly is strange" Byleth said, she couldn't help but to find it strange that Rhea would give her such a powerful weapon without even hesitating.

Sothis thinks for a moment **"I feel as though we have become entangled in a mystery... And there is one more thing that has been plaguing me. The Sword of the Creator... It somehow feels distinct from other Relics we have seen. Such as the one that... Oh goodness, what was her name? Ca... Cat..."**.

"Cathrine?" Byleth guessed.

**"Yes! Her! The Sword of the Creator differs from her Thunderbrand in one key way. It bears a hole...where something should have been, but is no more. I despise not knowing what is going on! It...it frightens me. And yet... I place my trust in you. I must. Whatever comes to pass...please swear to cut a path that is your own"** Sothis said.

Byleth nods and leaves. But after she did, Claude showed up and watched "The Sword of the Creator… Pulled right from the legends. I finally found it, and yet it ended up in Teach's hands. Could I even use it anyway? Damn it. There's no telling what's to come…".

* * *

Later that night, Byleth and Akame met up in their room. Finally having some time for themselves, they talk freely with each other. Akame sat on Byleth's lap, resting her head on her older sister's chest. Byleth had an arm around Akame's shoulders and used her free hand to gently rub Akame's head.

"You never fail to amaze me, sis. You've always been strong, but now you wield a legendary sword. Next thing I know, you will become a goddess" Akame said.

Byleth smiled a little "Wouldn't that be something. You ok Akame? You are more silent than normal".

Akame sighed, of course her sister would notice "That girl I faced in the tomb. She said some strange things. She claims Rhea is a false Bishop, and is lying to the people. At first I thought she was just saying that to distract me or make me question Rhea... But I didn't see any lies in her eyes, she believed every word she said".

Byleth thinks for a moment and sighs "Sorry Akame, I can't make sense of the situation right now. All I can tell you is to keep your eye out. It is clear Rhea is almost being to nice, and I do not believe she would do all this unless she had some motive in mind".

"Is it wrong to say I don't trust her?" Akame asked.

"No, we both were raised to not trust anyone right away. And we don't know nearly enough about Rhea to fully trust her. But so far we have no reason to go against her, so we better play along for now" Byleth said.

"Yes, sister" Akame agreed, she had indeed been trained to never trust anyone blindly, and Rhea's kindness is clearly for her own gain. No one is ever that nice unless they want something. And there is no way Rhea would let Byleth keep the Sword of The Creator unless she had a plan.

Still, Byleth getting a new powerful sword made Akame remember the blade she saw before. The Murasame... she wondered why she felt a strong pull from it.

* * *

**Verdant Rain Moon: ****_The ceaseless rains that satiate the verdant landscape of Fódlan are accompanied the fierce winds and mighty roars of thunder. This abundance of rain, sparkling as it falls against beams of emerging sunlight, is a constant reminder to the people of Fódlan that nature is ever wild and unpredictable. For when the rain finally does pause, the clouds part to give way to a glorious rainbow_****.**

* * *

The next day, Byleth was summoned to the Audience Chamber again, and to her surprise, Esdeath was there too. And Esdeath was on time for a change, something that surprised Seteth a great deal but he decided not to question it as he was relived that Esdeath didn't delay for a change. That way they could get this over with quickly.

"I have a new mission for you and Esdeath, Byleth. I would like for you to take your students into Kingdom territory to eliminate some thieves alongside Esdeath and her students" Rhea said.

"They stole a Hero's Relic from House Gautier of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus–the Lance of Ruin. Their leader's name is Miklan. He is apparently a disowned son of House Gautier" Seteth added.

"Why was he disowned?" Byleth asked.

"I believe it had something to do with his lack of a Crest. Such happenings are fairly common within the Kingdom" Seteth said.

"The Crestless cannot harness the goddess's power, even if they possess a Relic. Nonetheless, they are still capable of simply wielding those weapons" Rhea added.

"In short, unless you have a Crest, you own family can kick you out like you are nothing but garbage. Such foolish waste of a potential warrior. This is why I have a hard time respecting noble houses" Esdeath said, Byleth couldn't help but to somewhat agree with Esdeath.

"The Heroes' Relics are immensely powerful weapons. We must meet this threat with adequate force. Unfortunately, most of the Knights of Seiros are away from the monastery purging the apostates of the Western Church. So we are entrusting you and Esdeath with this mission. After all, you wield the Sword of the Creator, which is more than capable of opposing any Relic, and of course Esdeath's combat skills will allow you to handle whatever might come" Seteth said.

"The Sword of the Creator is a powerful weapon, well beyond the other Relics. You have nothing to fear. However, to ensure that no harm comes to the students, we will also send the monastery's most skilled individuals to aid you" Rhea said.

"I must remind you that you are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting the wielder of that holy sword. Also, you should know that Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. That is all" Seteth finished.

Byleth and Esdeath left, with the legendary warrior sighing "Sent out to clear up some mess caused by others. All because stupid nobles can't deal with the fact not everyone has crests".

Byleth looked at Esdeath "Say Esdeath, there is something I've wanted to ask you. Do you have a Crest?".

Esdeath stopped and looked at her with a smirk "Taking an intrest in me are you? I'm flatered. Do I have a Crest? Well, maybe I do and maybe I don't. I'm not one to reveal personal secrets... but I could give you a hint if you give me something in return".

"What would you like?" Byleth asked.

Esdeath's smirk grew as she put her fingers under Byleth's chin and got really close while looking her dead in the eyes "How does a kiss sound?".

Byleth suddenly blushed and took a step back "A kiss!?".

Esdeath's smirk never left her face "Yes, a kiss. If you kiss me now, maybe I will tell you my secret. The choice is yours".

Byleth debated on what to do, Esdeath clearly did this for her own benefit, and it was clear from her eyes she did not expect Byleth to do it. But then Byleth walked up to her and gave her a kiss that only lasted for a single second before backing up.

Esdeath looked utterly shocked "You... you actually did it... I thought for sure you would be to embarrassed and back out... Well, Byleth, a deal is a deal. Here is a hint: My strength involves strong blood. That's all you will get for now. But keep on impressing me, and maybe I will tell you my whole story. And maybe we can grow even closer. Who knows what surprises life still holds for us. I look forward to fighting alongside you, Byleth".

With that Esdeath walked away and Byleth could've sworn she heard Sothis giggle inside her head, clearly amused by what happened. Byleth shook her head and walked left to speak to Claude.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akame was bathing her feet in the lake. She had been running some laps around the Monastery to work on her stamina and of course it made her feet hurt a bit so she decided to take a break and let them cool of in the water. She was thinking about everything. She sighed as she laid down and closed her eyes. She remember when things used to be a lot more simple.

Suddenly she felt a shadow over her, she opened her eyes and saw Dorothea smiling down at her "You look pretty cute like this".

"Hello Dorothea, did you need something?" Akame asked.

"I was told to tell you about our mission this month, we will deal with a disowned noble who stole a relic" Dorothea answered.

"A disowned noble? Why was he disowned?" Akame asked as she sat up.

"His family did not want him because he was born without a crest" Dorothea said before she removed her boots sat down next to Akame, putting her own feet in the water "Kind of sad to thrown out of your own family just because you don't have a crest".

Akame looked a little angry at that "Parents that throws out their kids for any reason don't deserve to be parents in the first place".

Dorothea could tell she accidentally hit a sensitive spot and decided to change the subject quickly, luckily she knew just the thing "So, how is your relationship with Felix coming along?".

Akame blushed "I told you it's not what you think. He is a good training partner and he sees me as a good rival. Our rivalry helps each other grow stronger".

Dorothea giggled before putting her hand on Akame's shoulder "Akame, you don't need to be embarrassed about how you feel. Having a crush is perfectly normal for a young woman such as yourself. One of the reasons I even came to the Monastery is to find love myself".

"It's not a crush!" Akame argued.

"Then are you in love with him then?" Dorothea asked.

Akame buried her face in her hands "Stoooop...!".

"Sorry, but I meant what I said Akame. Don't feel ashamed over your feelings. Love can lead to a life of eternal happiness" Dorothea said.

"I don't know... and let's say for the sake of argument I did like him. It wouldn't matter since he only cares about getting stronger, I bet love never crossed his mind" Akame said.

"Just take some time to speak with him instead of just training. Maybe then you will know for sure if he is the one or not. Never hurts to try" Dorothea said. Akame did not answer and Dorothea gave her a side hug "And if something bad happens, I will be here for you".

Akame smiled "Thank you Dorothea... you are a true friend".

Dorothea smiled back "Anytime Akame. Anytime".

* * *

While that was happening, Byleth was talking with Claude at the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, Teach. I gotta say, I never would've guessed you were a descendant of the King of Liberation. You didn't forget, did you? That story I told you about a Relic that could cut a mountain in half? That Relic was the Sword of the Creator! The very same used by Nemesis, the King of Liberation" Claude said.

"What are you talking about?" Byleth asked.

"Don't be coy, Teach. The Sword of the Creator could only be wielded by Nemesis. If you can use it too, that can only mean you have that bloodline's Crest" Claude said.

"I don't understand" Byleth said.

Claude didn't seem to happy with that answer but didn't show it "Fine, keep your secrets. But just so you know, "I don't understand" isn't gonna cut it here at the monastery. Speaking of, Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. He probably wants to examine your Crest with those crazy instruments of his. Actually...sounds amusing. Maybe I'll tag along".

Suddenly a woman walked up to them "If it isn't my little Claude! What has you so worked up?".

"Judith?! What are you doing here?" Claude asked.

The woman named Judith gave him a stern look "That's Lady Judith to you, boy. I told you, until you're in charge, I expect you to address me with all due respect. Anyway, I'm here to retrieve you. Duke Riegan's condition has taken a turn for the worse".

"Are you saying the old man's on his death bed?" Claude asked.

Judith shook her head "No, it's not that bad. But in the state he's in, he won't be able to participate in the next roundtable conference. He wants you to go in his stead. I volunteered to play the messenger".

"Well, thanks for that. Oh, and Teach, this is Judith. Also known as the Hero of House Daphnel" Claude introduced Judith to Byleth.

"So you're little Claude's teacher, are you? How much trouble has he been giving you?" Judith asked.

"Plenty" Byleth answered.

Claude did not feel like getting lectured so he changed the subject "If her nickname didn't give it away, you should know that Judith...er, Lady Judith is the leader of the famous House Daphnel of the Leicester Alliance. She used to be a big deal at the roundtable conferences, but it seems of late she's been reduced to a mere–".

"You had better shut that mouth before I put my boot in it, you tactless nuisance!" Judith warned "Now come on. Let's get going. Sorry, Professor, but I need to borrow the boy for a bit".

"I suppose we'll have to finish our chat later. Sorry, Teach. But don't you worry. I'll be back in time for our next mission. All right, Judith. Let's get going" Claude said before he leaves.

"It's Lady... Ah, I suppose you are the active leader for the time being. Fair enough, boy. Fair enough" Judith said before she followed Claude.

Byleth watched them leave, not sure about what just happened. But she decided it wasn't her concern. She wanted to know what Akame was doing, but she needed to get her business with Hanneman over with first. And with that, she went to see the man who was nearly obsessed with Crests.

* * *

Back with Akame she was walking to train, until she spotted Felix "Hello Felix".

"Akame, good timing, I need you to come with me" Felix said urgently.

Akame blinked "What's happening?".

"My... My father is here, and I need an excuse to go out and train so I can get away from him. Having a training partner should help" Felix answered.

"Oh..." Akame said, remembering Felix's relationship with his father was far from a friendly one "Alright. And after we've trained... maybe you'd like to have some tea with me?".

Felix looked confused "Why would you want that?".

Akame blushed "I mean, I would be a nice break if we could talk a little in between our matches".

"Alright, fine. If anything it will help me avoid my father. Let's go already" Felix said before grabbing Akame's arm and dragged her along.

Akame blushed. Talking with Felix was far more challenging than sparring with him. Still, if it helped her get to know him better, then maybe it will be worth it in the end. But Akame could already tell that Dorothea was going to interrogate the hell out of her for all the details, and the teasing would get even worse.

Life sure has gotten more complicated.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tower of Black Winds.**

The sun was setting and Akame was returning to the Monastery with Felix. Despite him only agreeing to spend some time with her was so he could avoid his father, Akame had a pretty good time. Felix didn't speak a word more than he needed to, he was direct to the point and didn't beat around the bush. While this would make it hard to for most to keep up a conversation with him, Akame preferred it that way since it allowed them to move on to the next subject quickly. They entered the Academy grounds before they reached the cross road where both them would need to split up since they where sleeping in different places.

"Well this is it. My father should be long gone by now" Felix said.

"Felix... thank you, I had a good time" Akame said with a smile.

Felix shrugs "Don't mention it. It was a good way for me to avoid the old man".

Akame shook her head "Felix you misunderstand. I really did enjoy our time together, and I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. Sparring with you is all good, but spending some calmer times with you and just talking... it felt nice, and I think you and I could learn to get a long more".

"Don't read to much in to this Akame. I am not looking for friends. I only spend time with you because you are a good training partner and you don't annoy me with fantasies and stupid beliefs" Felix said, but there was something in his eye that was not as cold as he was trying to be. Akame could tell Felix was just someone who had trouble letting people in and hid what he was truly feeling behind a rude and cold nature.

Akame took a step towards him "You sure that is the only reason?".

"What other reasons would I have?" Felix asked. This made Akame decide on a risky move that Dorothea would be proud of.

"I'll give you a hint" Akame said before giving Felix a quick kiss on the cheek, making him completely stunned, something that made Akame giggle a little "Goodnight Felix. See you around soon".

With that Akame calmly walked away. Felix was frozen in place for a bit until he suddenly realized what just happened "H-hey! You can't just walk away after that! Hey! Are you listening!" But Akame was already to far away for him to chase after her now "Damn... what is up with that girl? Why would she just... I swear if Sylvain saw that, I'll kill him!".

Still Felix for some reason couldn't say he hated it. Akame really makes him feel strange from time to for Akame she calmly returned to her and Byleth's room. Her older sister was reading a book, using a candle for light.

She looked up when she heard Akame enter "You were gone for a time. You know we're leaving for our mission tomorrow right?"

"I know, I was a little busy" Akame said.

"Spending time with Felix?" Byleth asked but it was clear she knew.

"How did you know?" Akame asked with a faint blush "Wait, did Dorothea tell you?".

Byleth nodded "She likes to gossip from time to time. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?".

Akame blushed more, making a mental note to give Dorothea a good kick to the butt the moment she gets a chance "He is not my boyfriend! I mean... it's complicated. Besides, I keep hearing you are getting awfully close with Esdeath. Who happens to be my professor".

Byleth blushed faintly "I'm neither confirming or denying that. But be calm Akame, I am not against the idea of you finding someone you love. I want you to be happy, Akame. I just hope you find the right person you can be happy with. I keep hearing Felix is not easy to approach and that he refuses to open up to anyone. If you have somehow managed to get this close to him, then maybe you two are meant to be".

"It's not like that... and besides he's made it fairly clear he is not searching for love" Akame said, looking away.

"Maybe that was true. But people can change, Akame. You and I should be good examples of that. Can't you see how much we have changed since coming here?" Byleth asked.

Akame was silent. Of course she had noticed. Even a blind person would notice the changes. Akame has noticed she is a lot more open than she used to be. She spends more and more time with other people, after she used to prefer the company of her sister and father only. But her class has made it impossible for her to keep up her limited life style. They became her friends and despite having known them for less than a year, she already feel that she can trust them and she wants to spend time with them.

Byleth closed her book "We can talk more about this some other time. For now, let's get some sleep before the mission".

Akame nods before stripping down to her underwear before getting in to bed, using Byleth's breasts as pillows. She always slept better on them. And Byleth did not mind.

* * *

The next day everyone got ready for the mission, Akame was on her way to meet with the others until she spotted Sylvain leaning against a wall. He seemed concerned about something, so Akame decided to speak to him.

"Is something troubling you Sylvain?" Akame asked.

"Akame! Glad I caught you, I need to speak to you about the mission you are going on" Sylvain answered.

"Make it quick, Esdeath will kill me if I'm late for something this important" Akame said.

"I'll make this quick. Miklan... he is my brother. I can't believe my own brother is the leader of the bandits. House Gautier is my true home…and his. He really is one of the worst people I've ever known, but we still… We share the same blood. We're still family" Sylvain said.

"I... I understand what you are saying Sylvain. But the crime he committed has all but destroyed any chances of him being spared. If you want me to convince the others not to kill him, I fear there is nothing I can do" Akame said.

"No, that is not what I wanted to ask of you. What I wanted to as is for you to allow me to come with you on this mission. I want to help take Miklan down" Sylvain said.

Akame looked surprised at that "Are you sure? He is your brother".

"All the more reason why I should be the one to take him down. He is disgracing our blood line with his crimes. Please Akame, this is one of the rare moments where I am serious. I need to do this" Sylvain declared.

Akame thinks about what Sylvain said before she sighed "It's not my call to make. But I will speak to my sister and professor. It will be up to them to decide if you can come along or not".

Sylvain nodded "I understand. Thank you Akame. I mean it, thank you".

* * *

Some time later, everyone arrived near the Conand Tower. Akame managed to convince Byleth and Esdeath to allow Sylvain to come with them. Didn't take too much convincing since all Esdeath needed to know was if Sylvain would have the guts to kill his own brother. Sylvain assured her he could, and with that they headed out. The tower did not look to friendly, and the storm was not helping.

"This weather is unfortunate. Those villagers were right when they said a storm was brewing. But they were more afraid of an attack than they were of the storm. Let's end this quickly" Edelgard said.

"Say, Teach. This must be the tower, don't you think? Even for a tower, it's pretty.. er, towering" Claude said.

"It looks more like a fortress than a tower. I can see why it would be an ideal place for the thieves to hold up in" Akame commented.

"Miklan must be more skilled than your average thief to have overtaken a place like that" Edelgard agreed.

"It's a remnant of ancient wars... These thieves certainly found themselves a great place to nest. I hear their leader, Miklan, is a former noble. It makes sense he would already know about this place" Claude said.

The a knight named Gilbert joins them "Several hundred years ago, this was an important stronghold for diffusing invasions from the north. Back then, this tower was built for both surveillance and defense. It will be difficult to seize it".

"Gilbert, isn't it? You hail from the Kingdom, right? No wonder you're so knowledgeable. While we're chatting so amicably... Do you mind if I ask some questions?" Claude asked.

"I don't mind. If I can answer them, I will" Gilbert answered.

"Have you ever seen the Lance of Ruin?" Claude asked.

"I have. A long time ago. It was an impressive, if not eerily ominous, weapon to behold. According to Margrave Gautier, Miklan has used the lance to turn the tables on his pursuers" Gilbert answered.

"Is that right? Then those without a Crest can use it as well... Interesting. As far as I knew, that wasn't possible. And then we have the mythical Sword of the Creator, which can't be used by anyone except Teach, Crest or no Crest. Maybe you're just that special, Teach. Or maybe there's something you're not telling us. Either way, I expect great things from you in this battle" Claude said.

"Don't think you can stay back and watch, Claude" Esdeath said as she walked up to the rest "This mission will be a fine chance for you and your house to show everyone what you can do. It's very rare for two houses to be sent on the same mission like this. We can't let an oppertunity like this slip away".

"Esdeath, please. We are here to subdue the bandits and recover the relic. This is not a competition between what house is strongest. You will have that chance at The Battle of Eagles and Lions" Gilbirt said sternly.

"You really know how to make even a life and death mission sound boring. Fine, we will focus on the mission. But don't expect me to just clear the way for you all, this is also a good chance to the students to get more experience" Esdeath said.

"We won't disappoint you, professor" Edelgard said.

"There is something else I want to know. What can you tell us about House Gautier?" Byleth asked.

Gilbert looked at her "House Gautier has always placed great importance on whether or not someone bears a Crest. Margrave Gautier has two sons. A Crest never manifested for his eldest. It's not hard to imagine why he left and wound up in this sort of life".

Edelgard shook her head "There's no reason that Crests should have the power to dictate someone's destiny. Don't you agree, Gilbert? He was just another victim of cruel fate. Forsaken by the goddess, who now demands his execution".

"Those are bold words Edelgard. Careful, someone might take your words the wrong way" Claude said.

"But she does bring up a good point. Crests shouldn't decide if someone is worthwhile or not. It sounds wrong, humans are not objects to be discarded because they lack a certain type of quality" Akame pointed out. Edelgard smiled at her, happy someone was siding with her on that front.

"Hey, I never said I didn't agree. But it's not something one can change over night" Claude said.

"Maybe not over night. But maybe one day, it can change" Edelgard said.

"Enough talking. The storm is not letting up and our enemies are not going to wait around doing nothing. We need to get moving now" Esdeath declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed inside the tower. It didn't take to long to reach the enemies' location. The place was very big, but there were no other ways out. The thieves were now cornered.

"The enemy is close by. We're almost to the top floor" Gilbert said.

"Phew, why did we have to climb so high before a battle? At least it's better than fighting in heavy rain" Claude said.

"They have nowhere left to flee, so the situation is in our favor. All we have to do is chase them down" Edelgard said.

"Don't hold back for my sake. My brother is going to pay for everything he's done" Sylvain declared.

"Sylvain, there is no need to act tough. It's clear as day that killing your brother is not easy for you. But hey, you got us, that's something at least" Leone said with a lion like grin.

Sylvain smiled at her "Thank you Leone. Let's do this".

"Alright, let's clear out these low lives and take back the relic!" Esdeath ordered.

With that the two houses moved through the path leading towards Milkan. The bandits were dangerous, but they were no match against two classes of trained fighters along with their two professors and a strong knight. The bandits where pushed back more and more. But they were not amateurs, they had a tap laid out and began moving in from behind.

"Here we go! Attack them from both sides!" One of the rogues said.

"It's an ambush!" Gilbert called out.

"Sneaking around from the back are they? They're going to pay for not playing fair" Leone declared.

"Don't you also enjoy ambush tactics?" Hilda asked.

"Yes I do like performing them myself. But I hate it when someone tries them on me!" Leone said before letting out a battle cry and charged at one of the bandits who tried to attack her, only for her armored fist to slam in to his chest, knocking the air out of him before Leone punched him in the head hard enough to crack it open "Come on! Who's next!".

"Leone can be a real animal when she fights" Caspar said in slight fear.

"She is the hunter. The enemy, the prey" Petra commented "Now, we need resume the hunt".

_'That accent'_ Akame thought to herself, before cutting down another bandit as the continued to push forward.

Sylvain charged ahead and came face to face with his disowned brother, who at first looked surprised to see him before he glared "Why have you come, you Crest-bearing fool?".

Sylvain had a confident smile "I'm here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan. Hand it over. I don't want to humiliate you, but I will".

"Hmph! Hurry up and die already. If not for you... If it hadn't been for you..." Miklan said with pure hatred in his tone.

Sylvain dropped his smile, replacing it with a glare of his own "Shut up! I'm so tired of hearing that. You've always blamed me for something that isn't my fault".

Leone walked up next to Sylvain "He's right. Blame your parents. They were the one who dissowned you for not having a crest".

"I lost everything because of him! But I will show them! I will show everyone that I don't need a crest to be strong! I'll kill you... I'll kill every last one of you!" Miklan shouts before he charged at his two enemies. One of them being his own brother.

With the others busy with fighting Miklan's men, Sylvain and Leone were left to deal with Miklan on their own. Sylvain readied his lance while Leone charged forward to meet Milkan head on. Miklan thrusted the relic lance forward and Leone dodged to the side before throwing a punch with her armored fist. Miklan blocked the blow with his shield, but had to quickly deflect a thrust from Sylvain's lance. Miklan spun around, striking out with both his spear and shield, making Sylvain and Leone jump back. Leone quickly charged back in and pummels against Miklan's shield, making him back up a bit.

Sylvain charged in with his lance, but Miklan expected this and quickly turned around and slammed his chield in to Sylvain's chest, knocking him down to the floor "Now die you Crest Bearing Bastard!".

"Not today!" Leone shouts as she grabbed Miklan's shield and moved it to the side before grabbing his spear arm before he could stab her.

They pushed against each other for a few moments before Leone leaned back and delivered a powerful headbutt to Miklan's face, causing him to stumble back several steps. He looked up and smirked.

"Not bad for your kind... A bunch of spoiled rotten children" He said, but then the Lance of Ruin's Crest Stone begins to glow with a red light. A black and red substance emerges from the stone. Miklan cries out and looks down to see the substance beginning to encircle his arm "What the hell?!".

Miklan tries to rip the substance away, but it quickly consumes his arms and body. He screams in panic and struggles as the rest of the bandits watch along with rest. The Crest Stone pulses. The substance consumes Miklan, even entering into his body through his eyes.

"What the!?" Leone said in horror from what she was seeing.

"Miklan!" Sylvain called out to his brother, but there was no use.

Akame couldn't belive what she was seeing. What kind of power did those relics contain!?

The bandits run away but now Miklan is has been completely engulfed in the black and red substance. Miklan's body grows and the substance is cast aside to reveal a large Black Beast. One of the bandits falls backwards and watches in horror as the beast advances.

"No!" He cried out in fear as The Black Beast grabs the him and kills him.

He throws the dead body aside and rampages towards the others, roaring. He raises up to his full height and howls "Graaaargh!".

"What the– Miklan?! Is that you?!" Sylvain asked in shock.

"Wh-what the hell is that form!?" Leone asked out loud, her confident face having been fully replaced by one of fear.

Akame felt herself trembling a little, she could feel the dark and evil power "Why... why did he turn in to that thing?".

"So this is what happens to those that try to use a hero's relic without a Crest. The weapon will consume them and turn them in to an abomination" Esdeath said with a serious look "Would've been interesting if it wasn't so tragic. All we can do now is put an end to him".

The Black Beast roars as it stalks towards the group. Everyone got ready but to their surprise Esdeath stopped them.

"My teacher?" Edelgard asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid this beast is beyond your current abilities. I will deal with it myself" Esdeath said.

Byleth looked at her in worry "Are you insane? You can't fight that thing alone".

"Ahhh, you're worried about me, that's so sweet of you. But trust me, I will not fall to this beast. You are going to get a taste of how powerful I am" Esdeath as she calmly walks towards the beast "When I fight human opponents, I prefer to only use my blade. But this beast is more powerful than any human opponent. Now, watch closely, and witness the power of Esdeath!".

The Beast roars as it charges up some energy in it's mouth and blasts it at Esdeath. But the warrior's eyes glowed a little before a large wall of ice appeared out of nowhere, blocking the blast. And while the wall was destroyed it allowed Esdeath to charge towards the beast before freezing the floor and made a small ice hill. She slid and jumped of the ice, stabbing the beast in the eye, making it real back in pain. The beast prepared to retaliate with a area attack, but Esdeath's ice magic grew stronger as she sent several large and hard ice shards at the beast, making it stumble back and stopping it's attack.

Suddenly the an small ice storm appeared around the beast, slowly freezing it's hard shell and making it crumble away. The Beast could feel ice shards piercing his hide from all sides, but he had no way of knowing where Esdeath was. He let out one more roar his neck was sliced open by Esdeath's blade, and several more ice shards shot in to his chest. He wobbled a little before collapsing on the floor, dead.

Sylvain watched as the beast turned back in to his now dead brother "Miklan...my brother...".

Leone put a hand on his shoulder "There was nothing you could've done".

"Such a pitiful waste... grab the Lance of Ruin's and we can leave" Esdeath said as she walked away.

"Such power... I had no idea Esdeath was that powerful" Akame muttered to herself.

"No one has ever seen her true power before... we really have a long way to go before we are even within the same league as her" Edelgard said.

Byleth watched Esdeath leave. She was indeed much more powerful than Byleth believed possible. She was holding back in their battle... Byleth would need to grow stronger herself if she was going to have any hope of closing such a massive power gap. And with the Sword of The Creator, maybe she had a chance.

But right now they needed to complete their mission, so Bayleth picked up the lance and they left the dead tower. There was nothing left in that place but death and pain. Sylvain would need time to recover from his brother's death.

Akame was still shaken up by what she saw. If people can be turned in to monsters just by trying to use those relics... then are the relics really meant for good? Or were they created by a much more sinister power?

**.**

**This chapter was made to give some spotlight to some other Akame Ga Kill characters that I felt really needed it. And also to show Esdeath is still the OP fighting goddess she is known for in canon. But don't worry, she will not overshadow everyone all the time.**

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Troubling Development.**

The two houses plus Sylvain had returned to the monastery after their rather horrific mission. Everyone where expecting to take down a rogue noble and his gang of thieves, which should've been a rather simple task, especially with such powerful warriors helping them. But non of them expected to face such a large and horrifying monster. It was easy to understand that all the students had been effected by what they saw, and now they knew what would happen if someone without a crest tried to wield a hero's relic. Turning in to a monster is a horrific fate that no sane person would ever want to suffer.

Byleth was walking with Esdeath to meet Rhea, only to hear Sothis speak to her** "That man... His form was changed. It was as though that lance was swallowing him whole. Upon that sight, it makes sense that your students were upset. I wonder if those Relics truly hide such power? Yet even still, that power seems familiar. That form as well... As one who wields the Sword of the Creator... Does that mean you possess that power too?"**.

"Something the matter?" Esdeath asked.

Byleth shook her head "No, just lost in thought".

"Not surprising. Come on, let's get this over with" Esdeath said as she kept walking. Byleth could tell something was on Esdeath's mind. She wanted to know what it was, but decided to wait.

Rhea waited for them in the Audience Chamber "Byleth, Esdeath, you have returned. The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection. I have already heard Gilbert's report about what happened. See to it that you keep what transpired at the tower to yourself. People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster. All regions of Fódlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs. Please ensure the students who accompanied you understand that as well. Have I made myself clear?".

"As you wish" Esdeath said in a bitter tone.

"Yes, of course" Byleth said.

Rhea closed her eyes "His transformation into a Black Beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess. Punishment for someone arrogant and foolish enough to use a Hero's Relic even though they were unworthy and unqualified".

"Unfair punishment if you ask me" Esdeath mumbled.

"What was that, Esdeath?" Rhea demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry Lady Rhea, just a lot on my mind. I keep thinking about what would've happened to my students if I hadn't been there to deal with that beast. Non of them were prepared to face something like that. I saw the look in their eyes, they were scared, more scared than I've ever seen before. Had I not been there, some of them could've died, and their deaths would've been on my hands for failing to prepare them" Esdeath answered.

Rhea's eyes softened at that "I understand, Esdeath. But do not blame yourself for this. You had no way of knowing what would happen".

Esdeath fought back a snarl "No. But you knew".

"Of course. That is why we rushed to recover the relic. I hoped sending two classes and my strongest warriors would be enough to reclaim the relic quickly, before anything bad could happen. Sadly, we did not arrive in time" Rhea said.

"With all due respect, Lady Rhea. Sending unprepared students without any warning of what they might face was a very unwise decision" Esdeath said.

"That is enough, Esdeath. I understand you are upset, but there is only so much of your attitude I am prepared to tolerate" Rhea warned in a stern tone.

Esdeath let out a low growl and Byleth decided to speak up before something bad happened "Will I share the same fate...".

"If someone without a Crest were to wield the Relic you possess, they would likely meet the same fate as Miklan. You, however, have been chosen. You are worthy of wielding the Sword of the Creator, so there is no need to worry" Rhea assured "The church will formally return the lance to House Gautier. If you would...".

"As you wish" Byleth said as she handed over the lance.

"You have my gratitude. I can see that I was right to trust you with this. Please report back. I will tell you of your new mission for the coming moon at that time" Rhea said.

Byleth nodded and left with Esdeath who had remained silent for the rest of the conversation. Once they were outside Byleth finally spoke "Are you alright?".

"I know what you are thinking. Why would I show concern for my students when I made it clear that I believe that strong survive and weak dies? The answer is simple. If you lose a fair battle against a stronger opponent, then yes you were to weak. But if you were to die because you simply were not prepared to face that one specific enemy and were to be killed due to not being able to adapt in time, then that's not weakness, it's just the result of being under-prepared. Rhea knew fully well that we could've faced that monster, but decided not to tell us, so we charged in to a possibly fatal battle that our students were not ready for" Esdeath said with clear disgust in her tone "My students are future warriors. Not pawns to be used and discarded, and now all of them will probably wake up due to nightmares for a week".

Byleth was surprised by Esdeath's words, it was clear that despite Esdeath's strong believes, she truly did care about her students, even if she wasn't the best at showing it "I understand, Esdeath. But try to focus on the good thing. You were there when your students needed you and you killed the monster before any of them could be hurt, including my younger sister. Something I am grateful for".

"Thank you, Byleth. You should speak to your house leader. I'm going to get some training in before my next class begin" Esdeath said before walking away.

**"That Esdeath is very hard to read. But her power is undeniable... She said her strength comes from her bloodline. I wonder who her predecessors could've been to produce such a powerful warrior" **Sothis said.

Byleth wondered the same. Esdeath was a walking mystery. One could only wonder where her powerful blood came from.

* * *

In the Black Eagles Classroom, Edelgard was deep in thought.

"Something the matter?" Edelgard looked up and saw Akame.

"Oh, hello Akame. I was just thinking about what Gilbert told us" Edelgard answered.

"About Miklan and House Gautier?" Akame asked.

Edelgard nodded "Yes, Miklan was discarded by his family because he was born without a Crest. Eventually he became a masterful thief and gathered enough ruffians to capture a fortress. Right or wrong, he was a gifted leader. He could have been a great asset to Fódlan. What a waste. It's true that a Crest can increase your magical abilities and allow you to wield the full might of a Hero's Relic. But one cannot measure a leader's worth based solely on whether or not they bear a Crest. There are plenty of talented people in this world without one".

"I'm not going to disagree with you there. I wonder why everyone is so obsessed with Crests" Akame admitted.

"People believe Crests are blessings from the goddess, that they're necessary to maintain order in Fódlan. But the people are wrong. Crests are to blame for this brutal, irrational world we live in. Their power is granted only to a select few, whom we elevate and allow to rule the world. Have you ever wondered if the only way to create a truly free world is to dispense with the goddess and the Crests? Do that, and people will have no choice but to rise and fall by their own merits" Edelgard said.

Akame looked around hoping no one heard Edelgard say that "Edelgard, I hope you know that your words could be viewed as heresy by the knights".

"I am aware. I know better than to voice my thoughts with them around. That's why I told you here in privet" Edelgard said.

"Do you really trust me that much?" Akame asked.

"Of course I trust you, Akame. After we shared our past pain with each other, I knew I could trust you when the time comes" Edelgard said with a smile.

Akame was surprised but smiled back "Thank you Edelgard. And I trust you too. If you need my help, I will be there for you. Just like I know you would be there for me if I ever needed you".

Edelgard put a hand on Akame's shoulder "I promise, Akame. We are not just classmates now. We are friends".

Akame gave Edelgard a hug, which surprised the princess who didn't know how to respond "Friends... I never realized how good it feels to have friends. You and the others are all important to me Edelgard. And I will fight until my last breath to make sure I never lose any of you".

Edelgard felt something in her heart... a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time "Thank you Akame".

Akame let go "I will spend some time with the others. See you soon, Edelgard".

Akame walked away, leaving Edelgard to think about what just happened. The feeling in her chest... was regret. She shook her head and sighed "I can't hide from the truth. I can't do all that I must on my own. If all I can rely on is my own ambition, my path won't be easy. Is it so risky...to reach out my hand? Father... I swear I will not stop until I succeed. My regret. My grief. My whole life. I've thrown it all away...into the darkness... And I can not allow it to come back and distract me from what needs to be done".

* * *

Meanwhile, Byleth was speaking to Claude in the library.

"Nice work, Teach. It's thanks to you that we successfully completed our mission. Well, alright Esdeath killing the beast was the biggest reason, but you still pulled your weight. As for Miklan... I wonder if he really believed he could wield a Relic" Claude wondered.

"I doubt it" Byleth said.

Claude nodded "Agreed. He probably just wanted to get his hands on it, even though he knew it was futile. Though I'm sure he wasn't counting on turning into a monster like that... I wonder if that monster represents another aspect of the Heroes' Relics. What a strange and terrifying power".

"I don't know" Byleth admitted.

Suddenly an old man approached them "Stories of misfortune have followed the Heroes' Relics since ancient times".

"Tomas! You've caught me by surprise. That's not easy to do. Though I suppose I should've expected to see our librarian in his library" Claude said.

"I am sorry to intrude. I simply heard you speaking of the Heroes' Relics. I can tell you more about them, if you'd like. The story goes that Nemesis was corrupted by evil because of the Sword of the Creator. Other Heroes also lost themselves by continuing to use the Relics...transforming into Black Beasts with twisted souls. There used to be a great many records regarding the dark history of the Relics" Tomas explained.

"Used to be?" Claude asked.

"They have been destroyed, across all of Fódlan. Stripped from their shelves, including those that resided at this very library" Tomas answered.

"You make it sound like the church is covering up the truth. But now that you mention it, Rhea was very specific about not wanting anyone to find out what happened at Conand Tower. Hey Tomas... why are you telling us all this?" Claude asked.

"It seemed like you were searching for answers about the Relics. What is a librarian if not a guide in the search for knowledge. And not only have you been searching, but you have been doing so through the night. I would suggest you stop before the knights notice. And that is enough meddling for today. Please excuse me" Tomas said before he leaves.

"So I've been found out, have I? I suppose I do spend more time at the library than most students. But I won't stop. I can't afford to" Claude said.

"What are you after?" Byleth asked.

"Teach... You don't really expect me to tell you something so personal like that, do you? Though, I wouldn't mind sharing if you were to tell me some of your secrets in exchange..." Claude suggested.

"I don't really have any real secrets to share. Most of my life has just been me traveling with my father and Akame. I didn't even know I had a crest until I came here. And I never expected to be able to wield a powerful weapon. So I guess you can say I am just as curious about what secrets my life has held as you are" Byleth explained.

"Huh, I didn't expect that. But if that is the case, then maybe we can work together to uncover your secrets. And maybe Akame can help to" Claude suggested.

"Perhaps. But now I need you to tell me something about yourself. Unless you planed to learn everything about me and not have to give something back" Byleth said.

"Oh boy. I'm trapped here. I have not choice but to surrender under your intimidating gaze. My dream, in truth, is a selfless dream. But I require power to make it a reality. When I learned about the power of my Crest, I knew I had a chance. So I'm chasing that dream. To the bitter end, if need be. I came to this monastery because I thought I might find someone useful. Someone to help me on my path. So, what do you think? If you promise to help me achieve my dream no matter what, I'll promise to tell you anything" Claude explained.

"It is a noble dream" Byleth admitted.

Claude smiled at that "I see. Well, now isn't the time to discuss this. You are still my Teach, after all".

Byleth nodded, deciding to leave it at that for now.

* * *

Sometime later, Byleth was speaking to Rhea again "Byleth, you have done well to complete such a difficult task. You have shown exceptional skill in leading your students. I am forever grateful for the safe return of the Hero's Relic. Just as I expected, you have mastered the Sword of the Creator. Now then, I shall tell you about your mission for the coming month...".

Suddenly Seteth runs up to her, his normally calm and focused face full of prue panick "Rhe– Archbishop!".

"Seteth, what troubles you?" Rhea asked in concern.

"Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!" Seteth answered before he turns to Byleth "Professor, have you seen Flayn recently?".

Byleth shook her head "I have not".

"I have searched everywhere! Where could she be?! She may be in danger! Oh no... No, no! What am I to do?!" Seteth asked out loud, his panick growing by the second, at this rate he could have a heart attack.

"Calm yourself, Seteth. Professor, we shall continue our discussion another time" Rhea said.

Byleth nods. This was certainly an unexpected situation. How could Flayn just disapear like this? Byleth would need to notifie her students of this, and hope that they can help in the search. Byleth may not have known Flayn for long. But she knew that she was to innocent and to pure to remain in the clutches of the enemy and Byleth did not want her to be a prisoner of anyone. There is no telling what they might do to her.

They needed to find Flayn. One way or the other, they needed to save her.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rumors of a Reaper.**

**Horsebow Moon: ****_As cold air begins to creep in from the north of Faerghus, Fódlan welcomes the riches of fall. The women spend their days reaping the golden fields, gratefully embracing the bounty the goddess has once again provided. The men venture into the wild with horsebows and empty sacks ready to be filled with game._**

* * *

Sometime after Seteth reported Flayn missing, both Byleth and Esdeath had been called to the Audience Chamber to discuss their next move. They needed to help her.

"As I believe you are already aware, Seteth's younger sister, Flayn, has gone missing. At present, all we know for certain is that she has not left Garreg Mach" Rhea explained.

"Flayn is not the type of person to just wander off on her own without telling me where she is going! We have searched the monastery thoroughly, but have found nothing. I am now mobilizing the knights to begin searching the town. Troubling rumors have been running rampant lately. I do not wish to consider the worst, but..." Seteth trailed of.

"Troubling rumors?" Byleth asked.

"There are rumors of someone prowling the streets and attacking innocents, night after night. The knights have investigated the matter. They have not discovered any remains, nor have they found any concrete evidence" Rhea explained.

"The people are panicked! They all insist someone called the Death Knight is coming to claim their souls with his blade. There is no way she could have escaped unscathed if she were captured by such a fiend! Where is she?!" Seteth demanded, still struggling with keeping his emotions in check.

"Seteth, recall that impatience begets error. Please do your best to calm yourself. I think of your...sister as family as well. You know that. You have my support. We will devote ourselves fully–mind, body, and soul–to recovering her" Rhea said before looking at the two Professors "Byleth, Esdeath. Your mission for this month is to help find Flayn. The knights have the town covered, so I ask that you focus your efforts on searching the monastery again. However, I fear Flayn is not all that is missing.

"What do you mean?" Esdeath asked.

"We recently learned that the One One-Cut Killer: Murasame, has been stolen. But only a handful of people knows were we put it, meaning there might be a spy in our mist as well. There is no telling what a sword like that could do in the wrong hands. We do not have time to waste. You have your orders" Rhea said.

"Understood" Esdeath said and Byleth just nodded before they left. Once outside, Esdeath spoke "Death Knight... Could it be the same Death Knight I faced?".

"No one else fits that description... I wonder more about who could be behind that mask" Byleth said.

"Mask... there is one I can think of. One of the few warriors that could match me in combat" Esdeath said while still in thought.

"Who?" Byleth asked.

Esdeath shook her head "Telling you now could cause more trouble. I can't say for certain without proof. Besides, our mission is to find Flayn. We need to inform our students of this".

Byleth nodded in agreement "Alright, let me know if you need help".

"How sweet of you. See you around" Esdeath said with a wave as she walked away.

Byleth did the same, she needed to inform her students as quickly as possible.

* * *

With the Black Eagels, Esdeath had just finished explaining everything.

"Flayn has gone missing? Most unsettling" Hubert said.

"It doesn't seem likely that she's simply gotten lost. I'll help in any way that I can" Edelgard declared.

"So, our mission this month is to find her? Well then, let us hurry and locate her before anyone else!" Ferdinand said.

"I hope Flayn is OK! What would happen if... Just what would we do if..." Bernadetta said in worry.

Dorothea looked at her paranoid friend "You can't think like that, Bern. Seteth would have a heart attack if he heard you".

Linhardt thinks for a moment "I've heard that she has a Crest, but I suppose, for this moment, that is irrelevant".

"Maybe not. I keep hearing how important Crests is to people. Maybe that is the reason Flayn went missing. Someone could've kidnapped her in order to use her Crest" Akame said.

"You make a very good point, Akame. We'll start by gathering information. Someone must have seen Flayn recently" Hubert said.

Edelgard nods in agreement "Right. If we work together, I'm certain we'll find her".

"Quistion everyone and search under every peppel if you have to. We are not stopping until Flayn has been found. Do I make myself clear?" Esdeath asked.

"Yes Professor!" Everyone said in unison.

Esdeath nods in approval before walking out. Akame waited a moment before she spoke "Is it me, or does Professor Esdeath seem to have a rather personal reason to do this?".

"You're right, Akame. Esdeath dosen't like talking about it, but I hear she and Flayn has a strong sister like bond. When most people look at Esdeath, they see an unbeatable warrior with unrivaled power. And that's how she was treated, with both respect and fear. Flayn is among the few that treated Esdeath like a human, and saw her as a real person. That is why Esdeath cares so much about her" Edelgard explained.

"I see... then we should hurry and find Flayn as quickly as we can" Akame declared.

Dorothea smiled "Well said, Akame. Alright, let's do this".

With that, everyone headed out to begin their investigation.

* * *

In the Golden Deer Classroom, Byleth told her students about the situation.

"What? Flayn is missing?!" Hilda asked in surprise. "So, finding Flayn is our mission for the month, I take it?" Claude asked. "Wait. Who's Flayn?" Raphael asked. "Seteth's little sister. Surely you've seen her flitting about the monastery" Leonie said. "She is the girl who looks about the same age as me, but seems well beyond her years" Lysithea added.

"Yeah, she may look cute and innocent. But anyone who can handle having Seteth as a big brother is bound to be strong" Leone said.

"Seteth is much older than Flayn. He's always looking out for her. He must be worried sick. If I were to go missing, I can't imagine what that would do to my brother. Or even my sister" Hilda said. "When searching for someone, it's best to start by gathering information. Hopefully someone has seen Flayn" Claude said. With that, their search began as well.

* * *

The news about Flayn's disappearance spread fast, and soon many people were actively searching for her. The Blue Lions had been informed and was helping out as well. A welcoming help since extra eyes were never a bad thing when it came to finding something, or someone. Right now, Leone and Sylvain were searching for Flayn together. And odd team up to say the least, given they were both from different houses and vastly different stature, given Sylvain was Noble and Leone was a commoner.

"So, Flayn has gone missing. Well, good thing I am good as chasing girls, so finding her shouldn't be to difficult" Sylvain said.

"You may have an eye for girls. Just try to keep an eye out for the right girl" Leone said.

"Don't worry, I won't let other beautiful women distract me from finding Flayn" Sylvain promised.

"Right, that. But also try to save your ogling and flirting for a girl you actually like" Leone said.

"What do you mean? I like all girls I flirt with" Sylvain said.

"Really? Seems more to me like you just enjoy breaking girls' hearts and making them feel like dirt" Leone said in a rather harsh tone.

"Oh, that. It's not that I enjoy hurting girls. I always try to make sure it's nothing serious so they won't be to hurt when I end things with them... but yeah, sometimes I do go to far and hurt them more than I thought I would. I do feel bad about that" Sylvain admitted.

"Is it true you flirted with Ingrid's grandmother? And made eyes on a scarecrow?" Leone asked.

"H-hey that was years ago! How did you even know about that?!" Sylvain demanded.

Leone laughed a little "I heard it when Ingrid was yelling at you about your skirt chasing. I need to remember to never get on her bad side".

"She is pretty scary when she wants to be. But that is none of your business. If your only reason for asking me to help you search for Flayn was to mess with me, then I am done with you" Sylvain said, actually sounding angry. Leone thought he would brush it of like he always does, but seems like Leone hit a more sensitive spot.

"Sorry, sorry, that isn't the reason, I swear. I just wanted to know why you waste time on short lived flings instead of looking for a girl that you trully love and loves you back" Leone said.

Sylvain sighed "If a girl like that exists, it will take a life time to find her".

"Why do you say that? I'm sure there are plenty of girls you could be happy with" Leone said.

"Maybe, but not for the right reason. Most girls who wants to be with me, only wants my Crest. If they were to give birth to a Crest baby, it would grant them more power than they deserve" Sylvain said.

Leone stopped walking "So that's why you flirt with so many girls. You are afraid to commit to a relationship because you don't want to be hurt".

"I... guess that is one way of putting it. I don't want someone unfaithful who only wants to be with me because of my Crest" Sylvain said.

"Sylvain, I do hope you realize that you are being the exact thing you are trying to avoid. You hurt girls left and right, and I am sure at least some of them didn't care about Crests. You are pretty much destroying your chance for true happiness" Leone pointed out.

"Alright why are you telling me all this? What are you after?" Sylvain demanded.

Leone sighed "I was just trying to help. Forget it, let's focus on our mission".

Sylvain watched Leone walk away for a moment before he sighed "You really are an moronic jerk, Sylvain...".

* * *

Time passed and still no sign of Flayn anywhere. Akame had been walking around for hours and still no trace. She suddenly noticed Felix standing by himself.

"Hello Felix" She greeted.

"Hi. You must've been busy" Felix pointed out.

Akame blinked in confusion until she suddenly remembered "We were supposed to have one of our duels! Sorry Felix, I didn't mean to forget. I've been trying to find Flayn and it's taking up more time than expected".

Felix nods, accepting her apology "Ah, you're looking for Flayn's kidnapper. I can't say anything for sure, but I do have suspicions about Jeritza. There's something about how he's handling his blade lately. It seems more...impulsive than usual. It couldn't hurt to try speaking with him, at least. At this hour, I think you'll find him sparring with Catherine at the training grounds".

"Thank you Felix, I promise I will make things up to you" Akame said.

"Don't worry about it. Just help clean this mess up quickly so things can get back to normal again" Felix said.

"I will, see you soon" Akame said as she ran of. Jeritza is one of the combat instructors of Academy. He wasn't known for spending much time with people. However if he was behind this, Akame needed to find out.

Akame suddenly stopped when she noticed something in the distance. It was Manuela, where could she be of to? Putting her talk with Catherine on hold for now, Akame decided to follow Manuela, who already had a head start on her. Akame suddenly heard a scream. Her eyes became wide as she rushed in the direction of the scream. It appeared to come from the inside of one of the rooms. Akame rushed inside and saw Manuela on the floor.

"Professor!" Akame called out as she checked on her.

She didn't seem to badly hurt, but she was pointing at something. Akame followed her finger and saw an entrance to a passageway. Akame didn't want to leave Manuela like this, but if the attacker went down there, then he could be trying to escape and their biggest lead on Flayn would be gone... maybe even along with Flayn herself, and all their searching would've been for nothing.

"I am so sorry Professor. Please be alright, I promise I will get the one who did this to you" Akame promised before doing her best to treat Manuela's wound, hoping it would keep her stable long enough for help to arrive.

Akame needed to patch herself up many times during her life thanks to her dangerous lifestyle. Both her father and sister made sure she learned how to treat both her wounds and others. If she did everything correctly, Manuela's life should no longer be in danger. But just to make sure, Akame threw something at window, breaking it, hoping it would cause a loud enough sound to attract more people. She then began heading down the passageway. This was a dangerous decision, but Akame needed to keep the intruders from escaping. If she can't beat them, hopefully she can stall them long enough for help to arrive.

Akame entered an underground passage. She looked around, not believing something like this was hidden right under their feet. Akame had to be quiet as she had no idea what waited for her down here. She could hear fain footsteps nearby, which must be enemy soldiers. Bette to avoid them for now. She suddenly saw something... or rather someone. It was Flayn! Along with some red haired girl Akame hadn't seen before. Akame hurried over there to check on them. They were unconscious, but alive.

"Flayn... Flayn, can you here me?" Akame whisper yelled, hoping to wake Flayn up. But Flayn didn't react, and then suddenly Akame heard someone walking up behind her.

She turned around just in time to roll to the side, just before a black scythe coming down on her. She quickly pulled out her sword, which she thankfully always carried with her. She finally got a good look at her attacker and got wide eyes.

"You!?" She said, standing in front of her, was the Death Knight.

**"I remember you. You are one of those brats that stopped our raid on the Holy Mausoleum. You are either very brave or very foolish to come down here on your own"** The Death Knight said darkly.

Akame pointed her blade at him "Take of that mask. I want to see if it's really you. Professor Jeritza".

**"That name means nothing to me. I am the Death Knight. And this place will be your tomb"** The Death Knight declared as he stormed towards Akame.

Akame avoided one of his attacks and retaliated with an attack of her own. But the Death Knight simply blocked her sword before forcing her back. He then went on the offence again, his strikes where both very fast and very strong. Akame was barely able to hold of his relentless onslaught, each one of his strikes were aimed to kill. Akame was forced to give more and more ground, until the Death Knight delivered a blow that she was forced to block, but the impact sent her tumbling across the floor.

Akame groans as she tried to get up, until she heard dripping sounds. She looked at the floor to see... blood. She touched her cheek and realized she was bleeding. She gasped as the Death Knight was on her again. Each strikes made Akame's arms ache until a brutal strikes knocked her sword out of her hands before Death Knight gave her a powerful kick to her chest. Akame could've sworn she felt some of her ribs crack and she coughed up some blood before she crashed in to a box, knocking it over and making all the stuff it contained scatter across the floor.

**"I expected more from someone trained by Esdeath. But it seems like only she can give me the duel to the death I desire. Still, you survived longer than most, and for that, I will give you a quick death"** Death Knight declared as he raised his scythe to finish her.

Akame's hand reached for the nearest weapon, and she grabbed a sword, not realizing what it was. But when she grabbed it, she felt great pain shooting through her body, before it began doing something to her... she didn't know what it was, but it felt strange. Just as the Death Knight brought his Scythe down, Akame raised the sword and blocked the strike... and somehow, Death Knight actually staggered back. He looked up, and even with his mask on, Akame could tell he was shocked.

**"Impossible..."** He whispered.

Akame finally looked at the blade she grabbed and she could tell why Death Knight was shocked. The sword she had grabbed... Was the Murasame. Suddenly an enemy soldier attacked her from behind, and Akame only managed to land a small cut on his arm... but seconds later, something spread through his body and killed him on the spot.

**"Only a select few has ever been able to wield Murasame. It corrupts and kills anyone else that tries. Well girl, you have caught my interest"** Death Knight said as he seemed eager to continue the battle **"****Now, all you need is one cut and you will win. ****Your friends arrived a while ago. I can hear them killing my soldiers. But they will not make it here in time. Let us settle this with one final attack"**.

Akame's entire body ached, but she still remained standing "Bring it...".

Death Knight chuckled as he got ready... but then suddenly someone teleports between them "Halt. You're having a bit too much fun".

Akame was confused as she saw a mysterious knight. Was he the one giving orders to the Death Knight?

**"You are getting in the way of my game"** The Death Knight said, sounding less than happy about having his battle interrupted.

"Hmph. You'll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is done" The red knight ordered.

**"Understood. I will go..."** The Death Knight said in annoyance before he teleports away.

The stranger turned around and looked at Akame "I must say, you have certainly caught my attention. I never expected to see the day when someone would be able to wield the Murasame. We will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world".

With that, the now named Flame Emperor teleports away. Akame could hear the faint voices of her friends getting closer.

But That was all she heard before she dropped Murasame and fell on her side, unconscious.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Recovering.**

Akame could barely see anything. She could only hear her sister's voice, before she felt herself being picked up from the cold floor. She then felt herself being carried outside. More voices was heard, then she blacked out for a while. It wasn't until she woke up again that she noticed she was being tended to by the healers. She couldn't hear much but she soon blacked out again. A while later she woke up once more, this time her head was a little more clear. But her body was aching, and trying to move only made it worse.

"What... happened?" Akame whispered.

"Finally awake I see" Came an familiar voice.

Akame slowly looked to her side "Father?".

"Easy there kid. You've been out cold all night. You gave us quite a scare" Jeralt said. Akame tried to sit up but ended up having a coughing fit "Hey, easy there. You are still recovering. Here have some water".

Jeralt handed over a cup of water and Akame drank some before taking a moment to catch her breath "What happened? All I remember is fighting the Death Knight, then I grabbed a sword which sent a lot of pain through my body. Then there was that strange knight calling himself the Flam Emperor".

"You wielded the Murasame. Something that surprised us all" Jeralt explained.

"Murasame? Oh yes that deadly sword Seteth warned me about... I somehow managed to use it to stop the Death Knight from killing me" Akame remembered.

"And that's why we are all surprised. For years, people have been trying to use that sword. But due to some kind of a curse, it killed everyone who as much as picked it up. As such, it was deemed as impossible to wield by anyone. And yet somehow you were able to not only pick it up but also use it" Jeralt explained.

"What does that mean?" Akame asked.

Jeralt sighed "It means you are going to receive a whole lot more attention now. And thanks to the Death Knight and Flame Emperor, our enemies have you in their sights now. Meaning you are in danger now".

"I can handle it" Akame declared.

"I know you can, I trained you. But it's not just our enemies. I don't know how Rhea is going to act on all this, but I hope she isn't planing something to big. But you being the first person in over ten years to successfully wield Murasame isn't something either side is going to overlook" Jeralt said.

"But when I used it I felt a lot of pain and could barely stay awake long enough for the Death Knight and Flame Emperor to leave" Akame explained.

"We are aware... and you may want to check your body a bit" Jeralt said before looking away to give Akame some privecy.

Akame was confused but checked under her clothing and her eyes became wide "Wh-what are these markings?".

"The healers weren't to sure themselves when they told me you had markings on your body. But they believe it's a side effect from using Murasame's powers. But you need to let Rhea check on you when you get the chance. She might be able to tell you what they are" Jeralt said before he sighed "But I am afraid I have bad news for you".

"What is it father?" Akame asked.

Jeralt was silent for a moment "I was told that until you fully recover from your ordeal, and until they find out what those markings are... you will not be allowed to fight. Which means you might miss the Battle of the Eagle and Lion".

"What!?" Akame demanded as she sat up quickly, only to regret it as pain shot through her body again.

Jeralt made her lay down again "See what I mean? You are in no condition to fight. Until your condition is fully examined and you regain your strength. You will not be allowed in any combat situations, not even non-lethal ones".

"No... they can't do this! I trained so hard to be ready the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I-I was looking forward to it" Akame said in a pleading tone.

"It wasn't my decision. But I'm afraid I got no say in the matter. I'm sorry, I know how much fun you've had recently. But no one expected this whole situation to happen" Jeralt said. Akame did not say anything, but her massive disappointment was clear as day "I wish there was something I could do. But the orders were very clear... Byleth should be back soon, she was called away to speak to Rhea. First time she left your side. Try to get some rest kid".

Jeralt stood up and left. Once he was gone Akame gritted her teeth and angrily slammed her fist in to her bed, ignoring the pain she felt from doing so. All those weeks of training and preparing, all of it wasted. And she was really looking forward to testing herself against her fellow students again.

* * *

In the Audience Chamber, Rhea was stands before Byleth and Hanneman "Well done, Professor. I see that I was right to ask your class for assistance. I have been told that Manuela and Flayn are recovering nicely, as is Monica. Still waiting on words on Akame, but I believe she should wake up soon".

"Who is Monica?" Byleth asked. She wanted to get back to Akame soon, but she couldn't rush this meeting to much.

"Monica, the girl you rescued along with Flayn, is also a student at the Officers Academy. However..." Rhea began.

"She is a student from last year's class. She went missing just before she would have graduated. It never occurred to us that something might have happened to her at the monastery. We assumed she had run away. I never dreamed that we would find her. Not like this" Hanneman finished for the Arch Bishop.

"Monica has asked to rejoin the Black Eagle House once she has fully recovered. Our enemies are still out there, so we must remain cautious and continue our investigation. However, we must also help the students to move on from this incident" Rhea said.

"After all, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion will be held in Gronder Field next month" Hanneman said.

"Yes. The students will remember it for the rest of their lives. Please guide them so they may show us their best at the coming battle. But I fear Akame might not be able to participate" Rhea said.

"Why not?" Byleth asked.

"We are yet to discover the full extent of her condition. The fact she is even alive after holding Murasame is a divine miracle. But we can't take any more risks. She will remain outside of combat until it's deemed safe for her to return" Rhea explained.

"I... understand" Byleth said. Knowing full well Akame was going to hate this. She just hoped her sister would pull through.

* * *

Later, Byleth was on her way back to see Akame, until she bumped into Jeralt on the way "Hey there kid. I know you are going to see Akame. But be mindful, she did not react well to the news of the chance that she might miss the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. She might need some time alone".

Byleth sighed "I figured as much".

"Yeah. But you'll be going to Gronder Field next month. You've never been there before, have you? There is unease in the western side of the Empire, but everything east of the capital, Enbarr, is stable. Well, there was a noble rebellion a short while ago, but it didn't amount to much" Jeralt said.

"Will you come to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?" Byleth asked.

Jeralt shook his head "Sorry, but I've got my own mission, and it's far from Gronder Field. What I'm more concerned about is finding out who among us is pulling the strings. Ever since the Rite of Rebirth, strange groups have been seen around Garreg Mach, and elsewhere too. There was also an incident where some knights investigating these suspicious strangers...turned up dead. Not that it's likely, but if something like that ever happens to me... Search my office. Every corner. Behind every shelf. I'm going to leave something for you".

"Don't say things like that" Byleth said with a small smile.

"Don't get me wrong. I have no intention of dying. I know it would be too much to ask you to cheer up, but can you at least drop the serious..." He paused and then laughed a little "Well, I'll be. Was that a smile just now?".

* * *

Later that day, Byleth went to visit Akame who was still resting. She carefully entered the room Akame was in and saw her sister was not sleeping, just staring at the sealing.

"Sis" Byleth spoke softly.

Akame looked at her "Hi... take it you know...".

Byleth sighed "I do. I'm sorry Akame, I know how much you were looking forward to this month's event".

"It's so unfair! All that training I did just to be forced to sit on the side lines" Akame said in frustration.

Byleth walked up to her and took Akame's hand in to her own "I understand you are disappointed. But there was no way we could've foreseen what was going to happen. But I heard you saved Manuela and helped stop the Death Knight from leaving with Flayn. Seteth wanted you to know he is very grateful for what you did. I have never seen him smile so much before. I think you earned his trust with this".

Akame smiled a little at that "Well, guess that is something".

"Don't give up hope, Akame. There is still a chance you could recover in time. But if not, I am sure your friends will do their best" Byleth said.

"Don't assume you are going to beat them, sis. They are much stronger than you might believe. Remember, we bested you and your class once already. And we did not stop getting stronger after that" Akame said with a small smirk.

Byleth chuckled "Neither have I and my class. We won't lose this time".

"Then don't hold back. If you do you will go down" Akame declared.

Byleth smiled and kissed Akame on her forehead "We shall see. Now get some rest".

Akame nods and closed her eyes. Byleth stayed with her for a bit before leaving. Happy she could lighten Akame's mood a bit.

* * *

**Wyvern Moon: From on high, flocks of wyverns roar in chorus and soar the pristine skies, heading south for the winter. Fódlan's children lend their hands to winter preparations by gathering firewood and catching fish from the rivers' cool waters. Yet all the while their gazes are turned skyward, drawn to the magnificent sight above.**

* * *

After Akame had the chance to rest. She was brought to Rhea who brought her in to a privet room.

"Alright child, it's just you and me here now. It's time to check on those markings. Please don't be offended by this, but I need you to take your clothes of" Rhea said gently.

"If that is necessary" Akame said as she removed her clothes until she was naked. Rhea smiled, relived Akame was comfortable enough around her to do this. She assumed Akame wasn't to embarrassed about letting other women see her body.

"Alright, hold still so I can have a look at those black markings" Rhea said as she carefully began examining the marks on Akame's body, and gently tracing her finger over some of them "Hmm... they have faded a little from the reports I got from the healers" She closed her eyes as she kept her hands on the markings on Akame's back, since anywhere else might make this uncomfortable for the young woman "I sense... I sense that your body is slowly adapting to it... if what I think is true, this could mean that your body is adapting so that you will be able to wield Murasame without any issues".

"Does that mean I-" Akame began but Rhea interrupted her, not wanting her to get her hopes up.

"I'm afraid you haven't recovered enough for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion" Rhea said and noticed Akame's face fell. Rhea pulled her in to a gentle hug "I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to it, but your well being is to important to risk you entering battle so soon after such a dangerous experience. And we can't afford to takes risks until we know everything about your new conditions".

"I... understand... Lady Rhea" Akame said.

Rhea smiled "Good. I think we are done for today. You can get dressed now, and come back tomorrow so we can continue your examination".

"Alright" Akame said as she got dressed. Took a little while given her body was still aching a bit "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it".

"Of course, child. I am willing to help you as much as possible. I care about you, Akame. We all do. So don't be shy if you need someone to talk to" Rhea said.

Akame couldn't help but to smile "Thank you Lady Rhea. I will remember that".

Rhea smiled back as she watched Akame leave. She touched the cursed blade Murasame, but her personality hasn't changed at all. Could this be another sign? First Byleth manages to wield the Sword of the Creator with no trouble at all. Then Akame manages to pick up Murasame and survive. Not to mention her body was adapting to it's power. There is no way this was a coincidence. This made Rhea believe even more in the path she had laid out for the new comers. She believes her deepest desires will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Byleth was talking to Claude and Hilda.

"It's finally time! The Battle of the Eagle and Lion at Gronder Field is this month. Don't tell me you forgot, Teach?" Claude asked.

"I know little about it" Byleth answered.

"You're kidding! Didn't Rhea or Seteth fill you in? Guess I have to do everything myself around here" Claude said as he began to explain "The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is one of the academy's annual traditions. It's a huge mock battle between the three rival houses".

"But you know all about rivalry battles, Professor. There was one right after you got here, remember? I hear the Battle of the Eagle and Lion will be held in Gronder Field, far away from Garreg Mach" Hilda added.

"The house that defeats most opponents wins. It's a three-way battle that relies heavily on strategy. Sounds exciting, doesn't it?" Claude asked.

"Hey Claude, what about Professor Manuela? Do you think she'll be able to join us despite her injuries?" Hilda asked.

"I'm afraid she's sitting this one out, as is Professor Hanneman" Claude began before mimicking Hanneman "As my persistent rival will not be present, it only goes to follow that I must also sit out this year's battle. Now leave me be, Claude!".

Byleth almost laughed "In that case, I must sit out too".

"Oh, don't worry about us. You know you wanna see the kids in action" Manuela said as she walked up them.

"If it isn't our own Professor Manuela! All things considered, you're looking well" Claude noted.

"Thanks to all of you, but mostly Akame for taking such good care of me, despite her limited resources. But I'd only be a burden out there. My students don't need to see me collapsed. Well, not on the battlefield, anyway" Manuela said.

"Does that mean you really won't be joining us for the battle?" Hilda asked.

"Sadly I will not. But I am not that worried. I spent the past few months pushing my students to their limits. You can see me in the infirmary after they destroy you" Manuela said in confidence.

"This doesn't seem fair..." Byleth said.

Manuela smirked "Oh my, look at you. If you're as confident as all that, my students will walk all over you. You will need to fight them with everything you have if you're going to have any hope of even lasting a few minutes against them".

"I don't think that's a good idea. If we face your students with everything we have. You won't have any students anymore" Everyone looked to see Esdeath walking in.

"Professor Esdeath? Wait, you will be joining the battle?!" Claude asked in both surprise and worry.

Esdeath nodded "Since the chances of Akame recovering in time for the battle is slim, it would leave the rest of my students at a rather unfair disadvantage. I have much confidence in their strength, but even the strongest warriors could be taken down by superior numbers. So I will be joining the battle. A besides" She looked at Byleth with a smirk "This is the perfect chance for us to have our long awaited rematch. I'm looking forward to seeing just how much stronger you've become since the mock battle".

Byleth smiled at her "I can promise you I won't be defeated as easily as I was back then. This time, I am ready for you".

"Such confidence. Very well, how about we raise the stakes a bit? Whoever wins in our duel, will get to ask the loser for a favor. No matter what that favor might be" Esdeath said with a challenging smirk.

Everyone looked at Byleth to see if she was bold enough to accept such a challenge. After a few moments, Byleth nodded "I accept your challenge".

"I was hoping you would. You better spend this whole month preparing for the battle. You will need it. When we clash blades again. I will not hold back" Esdeath declared as she walked away.

"Wow, Teach. You are much braver than I ever thought you were. Or maybe you are just insane" Claude said.

Hilda giggled "Well this certainly got a lot more interesting. I wonder what Esdeath will make our dear professor do if she wins. And what will you make Esdeath do if you win, Professor?".

Byleth had no answer for that, since she didn't really think about that. She just hoped she hadn't made a huge mistake. There is no telling what Esdeath would make her do if Byleth losses again.

The stakes were indeed high.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Field Of The Eagle And Lion And A Long Awaited Rematch.**

The day has finally arrived. The battle of Eagle and Lion was about to begin. Everyone had trained hard for this, preparing themselves and become as strong and as skilled as they could possibly become. Sadly, not everyone would get to enjoy this day. Akame was getting better by the day, but Rhea wasn't convinced yet that Akame was ready for the battle, and much to Akame's disappointment, she would be forced to watch from the side lines. And she had been looking forward to this for so long.

As for her sister, she was currently talking to Claude before the battle began.

"So this is Gronder Field... Hey, Teach. Not a bad place to wage war, is it?" Claude asked.

Byleth looked at him "How so?".

"Plenty of places to hide, and our pick of paths to advance through. It's the perfect battlefield for our tactics. I have my eye on that low hill over there. See it? It's the ideal spot to lure our enemies to, and then surround them with fire" Claude explained.

Byleth shook her head with a frown "Fire is unacceptable".

"Gotcha, Teach! I know, I know. We want all students to make it back to the monastery. With you in command, we can't lose. The Imperial princess and the crown prince don't stand a chance" Claude said.

The rest of the Golden Deer join them with Hilda being the first to speak "Professor! Claude! What are you two talking about?".

"What do you expect? It's Claude. I expect he was foisting more of his ill-advised schemes on our poor professor" Lorenz said knowingly.

"Oh, you have me all figured out, Lorenz. You know me better than I know myself" Claude said sarcastically, much to Lorenz's annoyance.

"Win or lose, it's an honor just to participate in the legendary Battle of the Eagle and Lion!" Ignatz declared.

"We've got to win so we can show Captain Jeralt what we're made of!" Leonie said.

"Forget Jeralt, we need to show the world what were made of. And beating the other two houses is the best way to do that" Leone, her fist's already itching for a fight.

"Yes! I'm ready! Let's go!" Raphael declared.

Flayn laughed a little "Haha, I shall give it my all!".

"I'll just...stay quiet and follow along so I don't get in anyone's way" Marianne said timidly.

Lysithea gave her a stern look "That will not be acceptable, Marianne. The whole point of this exercise is for each house to act as one".

"Do your best! I can't wait to see how well everyone does" Hilda said.

"All right, sounds like Hilda will be taking control of a central hill and watching the battle from there" Claude said with a knowing smirk and Hilda looked horrified at the idea "It's almost time. Come on, Teach! The battle starts now!".

* * *

Akame Rhea and Seteth stand on a cliff above the field as trumpets begin to play. Dimitri advances from between soldiers in armor and lifts his lance to point towards the other classes.

"You all should know... I am not about to go easy on you today" He declared.

Claude walks forward from among soldiers in yellow, resting his bow on his shoulder "As long as we can pull off the win, it doesn't matter how".

Edelgard stands before soldiers in red, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she speaks "Our victory must be absolute...no matter what it may take".

The soldiers in red draw their swords. Byleth raises the Sword of the Creator and looks up towards the cliff.

"It is time" Seteth declared, the soldier beside him raises a flag.

Edelgard lifts her hand and gestures towards the other houses as she speaks "Forward! now!".

The Black Eagles surge forward, yelling. Dimitri's lance is lifted into the air.

He lowers it and points it forward "For honor!".

The Blue Lions run towards the enemy, yelling. Claude does not speak as he lifts his arm and and his soldiers advance. Rhea and Seteth stand in silence and watch as the students begin the battle. Akame was conflicted, she should be rooting for her class, but she also wanted to root for her sister. Had she been in the battle herself, she wouldn't have needed to worry about such conflicting feelings.

But all she could do now was to simply watch... and she hated every moment of it. She wanted to be out there, fighting alongside her friends on such an important occasion. But now she couldn't because Rhea wouldn't allow it. And it took some effort just to convince Rhea that she was well enough to even come and watch.

* * *

Back in the fields, the battle was underway. Students and soldiers clashing left and right, with the house leaders doing their best. Byleth managed to fend of and defeat a soldier, until suddenly a wall of ice surrounded her. And she knew right away what this meant.

"Esdeath..." She whispered as she turned around to see the blue haired woman woman walking towards her with a predatory smile.

"Battle of Eagle and Lion. An very important event for the Monastery, and the three houses. A chance to all the students to fight for their homelands and test their skills against worthy opponents" Esdeath began as she approached Byleth "I haven't felt that feeling for years. I never fought for anyone but myself, and no foe could equal my power. I suffered from unimaginable boredom, so I became a professor, since at the very least I could find joy in teaching the next generation what it means to be strong. But you and I, we are not like any of the others. We grew up in a far different world. We had to learn to survive early on, we had to become strong in order to stay alive. That is our destiny, to walk a path of the strong until we face someone stronger".

Byleth held up her blade "Indeed. We are nothing like the rest".

Esdeath smirked as she pulled out her sword "And that is why we meet here and now. My ice is only to keep the other away, this will be a duel between you and me, no powers, no tricks, just pure sword combat. This battle will be decided on skills alone. And I haven't forgotten our little bet, once I win, oh the things I will make you do. I think a foot massage should be a good place to start".

"Don't make plans yet, Esdeath. You haven't won yet, I am not the same mercenary you faced in the mock battle" Byleth said.

"Indeed, you are much stronger than you were back then. Which shall make my victory all the sweeter" Esdeath declared.

With that both entered a stance, and their duel was ready to begin.

Byleth rushed towards Esdeath, her new sword gripped in both hands. The blue haired warrior raised her sword to defend herself against the oncoming blow, and when her blade vibrated from the sheer impact, she got slightly more excited. Byleth really had gotten stronger since their last duel. Esdeath pushed back and slashed outwards, forcing Byleth to take a step backward in order to avoid being directly struck. However Byleth was not about to be forced back, and she swung again in a swift overhead arc. Esdeath met the swing with an upward strike, sparks flying from the blades as they met with such force.

Esdeath thrust out, but Byleth managed to dodge. Byleth returned with a swing aimed directly at Esdeath's hip, but the blue haired warrior was quick to parry the blow by bringing her blade to the side. The force of the strike rocked Esdeath's thinner blade and forced her on the defensive as Byleth advanced, The Sword of the Creator appearing like a blur as it whizzed through the air, beating away at Esdeath's stone wall defense. It was rare for Esdeath to be pushed on the back foot like this, and it only served to further her excitement.

Byleth gripped the hilt of her blade with both hands and brought it down with tremendous force. Esdeath tried to bring up her blade to defend, and while she was able to stave off Byleth's blade from cutting into her skin, the force of the blow still sent her staggering backwards. Byleth had the advantage and was prepared to make good use of it. But as she charged in, she was met with Esdeath's heal to her chest, making her tumble across the ground before quickly getting back on her feet and blocked an overheard strike as Esdeath began pressing against her.

"Yes! This is the fight I've been longing for! A battle against a worthy opponent!" Esdeath said with a wide smile.

Byleth pushed her back and they engaged again in a fast battle, their blows appearing like blurs as they slashed with and blocked attacks. Soon they came to a stop with their rapid movements to slash at each other in a three action attack before Esdeath held up her blade to block Byleth's slash, but Byleth spun around and struck at her opponent's face and forcing Esdeath to dart backwards, some locks of her blue hair being cut free. Byleth performed another similar slash at Esdeath as she came within range, and Esdeath leaned backwards to avoid the slash before she flipped backwards.

Easdeath quickly dashed back in, unleashing a barrage of quick strikes that quickly forced Byleth on to her back foot. Esdeath was fighting even harder than she did in their last duel, she was not holding back this time. Byleth knew she would lose if she didn't do something fast. She noticed she was getting close to one of the ice walls that Esdeath set up earlier. That gave her an idea. Byleth began to purposely give ground as Esdeath's powerful blows kept smashing against her defense, but then Byleth suddenly moved to the side, causing Esdeath's blade to get stuck in the ice wall. Byleth then headbutted Esdeath in the face, making her stagger back and Byleth quickly followed up with a strike that knocked Esdeath's sword out of her hand. Byleth then swung her blade again, but her blade stopped just as it was about to hit Esdeath's shoulder.

In that moment, the ice wall crumbled away, revealing the scene to everyone else. During their duel, their students had been evenly matched and the battle ended up in a stalemate. But to everyone's shock, they saw Esdeath go down on one knee in front of Byleth, and said something no one ever expected to hear from her.

"I... admit defeat. You won, Byleth" Esdeath said.

Akame watched the scene in utter shock. She knew her sister was strong, but she never expected she could defeat Esdeath. This just showed just how much training Akame still had ahead of her.

After Esdeath's defeat, the odds quickly turned in to the Golden Deer's favor and after a tough battle, they managed to claim victory over the other houses.

"That is the end of this year's Battle of the Eagle and Lion! And the winners are… The Golden Deer!" Seteth announced.

"A victory worthy of a feast! We did so well, there's no way we didn't secure that prize" Claude said.

Byleth looked at Esdeath "Are you alright?".

"No need to worry about me. You won fairly and honorably. We can discuss your price later" Esdeath said as she walked away.

Byleth watched her leave. She won, but barely. Had Esdeath used her magic, Byleth would've lost and she knew it. Esdeath only lost because she wanted it to be a fair fight.

* * *

After the battle, Byleth and Claude met up with Edelgard and Dimitri.

"Well done, Claude. I see your schemes are not to be underestimated" Edelgard said.

Dimitri nodded in agreement "Yes, I must wholeheartedly agree. As ever, I have proven to be no match for you".

Claude gave a bow "It is the utmost honor to receive praise from your royal–" He laughs, being unable to keep a straight face "I'm kidding, of course. Really, though, I was lucky to have Teach on my side. In all honesty, you two made me work for it. If I had to face you again, there's no telling which way it would go. Not to mention I would've lost for sure if Teach didn't manage to defeat Esdeath. What do you think, Teach? How did the other houses fare?".

"They all did well. But Esdeath remains the strongest opponent I have ever faced. I'd rather not think about what could've happened if she had used all her power" Byleth said.

"No kidding, it still baffles me you managed to defeat her at all. In any case, I hope the day never comes when we have to put this experience to use" Claude said.

Dimitri nodded "Agreed. I would hate to know a future in which I'm forced to cross swords with you".

"I wouldn't mind. I'll accept a challenge from either of you at any time. Heh, I'm kidding, of course!" Edelgard said with a friendly smile.

"Well, now that the three-way battle has ended in an Alliance victory, I daresay it's time for some post-battle reconciliation. The victor has but one request. Hear me out... When we get back to Garreg Mach, let's have a grand feast to bring down the walls between our respective houses. And by a grand feast, I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall" Claude said.

"Hmph. I accept your proposition. Please notify me once your preparations are complete" Dimitri said.

"It seems I have no choice but to drown my sorrow at losing in overindulgence. I'll help you with the preparations" Edelgard said.

Claude smiled "It's not a feast if you don't eat too much! Leave it to the Imperial princess to say such wonderful things".

"That's not exactly what I said, but... Ugh, forget it. Laugh all you want" Edelgard said.

"Oh, if you insist! Hahahaha! Hey, Teach. Looks like you're having a good time too. Seeing you smile like that means we've got no choice but to have a great time tonight. Let's get going!" Claude declared.

* * *

Later that night, a feast was held in celebration. But Akame did not show up, which surprised everyone that knew her, since they never expected Akame to miss out on a feast. They waited and waited, but she never showed up. Something that began to worry her class. Once the feast was over, the Black Eagles were getting ready to head back to their rooms. But as they went, Akame appeared in front of them, her head hung low.

"There you are, Akame. Where have you been? We didn't see you at the feast. We were starting to get worried" Dorothea said.

Akame was silent for a moment, before she suddenly bowed to them "I'm so sorry!".

Everyone looked surprised and Edelgard was the one to speak "Akame, what are you apologizing for?".

"This was such an important event for all of you. All of us worked so hard to be ready for it. We were all supposed to fight as one and show everyone how strong we are. But when the day finally arrived, I stood on the side lines. While you all were giving it your all, I was completely useless!" Akame said as tears dripped from her dace and on the ground "I... I failed all of you. I care about all of you. You are all like a family to me, and I failed you. I'm so sorry for being so weak! If you want me to leave the Black Eagles and be rid of someone so useless, then I will-".

"Akame stop!" Edelgard ordered, making Akame looked up with fresh tears in her eyes "You are not to blame for what happened. It's not your fault we lost. We lost because our opponents were stronger than us, even Esdeath was defeated. Don't blame yourself over something you had no control over".

"B-but I..." Akame sobbed out.

"I would much rather hear you blame yourself for something that actually was your fault. And this wasn't your fault, so you have nothing to feel bad about" Hubert said, the closest thing to comfort he could offer.

"Akame!" Caspar suddenly exclaimed as he ran up to her and took one of her hands in to both of his, tears at the end of his eyes "I'm so sorry. Thank you for telling us how you feel".

Ferdinand quickly joined in with un-shed tears of his own and put his hand on her shoulder "He's right, we are sorry for making you feel like that. Clearly we haven't shown how much we care if you had such horrible thoughts".

"No need for sadness. You be important to all" Petra said in her accent with a comforting smile.

Bernadetta quickly ran up to Akame and hugged her "Y-Yes! So please stop crying, or you going to make me cry... ah to late I am already crying!".

Dorothea went behind Akame and hugged her, letting her own tears fall "We all love you Akame. Don't think for a second that we would be happier without you".

Their words made Akame cry freely as Ferdinand and Caspar joined the hug.

"Look we are never going to make you sad again, ok?" Caspar assured.

"We promise" Ferdinand added.

Edelgard and Huber merely smiled at the sight. Tonight, Akame's bond with her classmates grew even stronger.

**.**

**There you go. I am not good at writing large scale battles, so I focused on the long awaited rematch between Byleth and Esdeath, and Byleth managed to score her first victory.**

**And I also wanted to dedicate a full scene to showing just how strong the bond between Akame and her new family is. That was a pretty emotional scene to write, so I hope it had an effect on at least some of you.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Troubling Developments.**

The Battle of Eagle and Lion were over, with the Golden Deer claiming victory thanks to Byleth's surprising victory over the legendary Esdeath. To think Esdeath would taste defeat one day was a shocking event that would certainly be spoken about for a long while. Though none would be stupid enough to talk about it out loud if Esdeath was nearby, just in case she feels insulted and brings her wrath on anyone foolish enough to speak about her loss in her presence. Right now, Byleth was speaking to Rhea and Seteth in the Audience Chamber, where she would be congratulated for her victory during the Battle of Eagle and Lion.

"I can only call your deeds during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion...quite versatile" Rhea praised with a warm smile.

"Comparing against their performance in the mock battle of the Great Tree Moon, the students have grown significantly. It is clear that this is a result of your guidance" Seteth said with a smile of his own.

"In appreciation of your efforts, and to show our high hopes for the future of your students, I award you with this" Rhea said as she hands over an reward "Please continue to instruct your students as a model teacher".

**"So! You've made good use of all my power after all. I would have been upset if you had failed at such an easy task! Then again, given how powerful Esdeath was, maybe it wasn't that easy"** Sothis said from within Byleth, who made sure not to show visible reactions to her words.

Seteth's smile soon turned in to a serious expression "It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time... However, next month your assignment will be to journey to Remire Village to investigate an abnormal occurrence there".

**"Remire Village... If I recall, you've been there with your father and sister many times"** Sothis said.

"An abnormal occurrence?" Byleth asked, worried about the people of Remire Village.

"I have yet to ascertain the details, but it would seem the villages have been acting strangely. I have already dispatched the knights to verify the authenticity of this information. They should be back shortly. I suggest you begin by finding out what they have discovered" Seteth explained, earning a nod from Byleth.

"I pray this is not a bad omen... May the goddess protect you all" Rhea said with a small prayer.

* * *

**Red Wolf Moon: Hoarfroast now graces treetops and open fields alike, and an icy chill blown in from the north of Faerghus blankets the land. All of Fódlan's creatures begin to settle in for a long winter. The setting sun bathes the full winter coat of every wolf in a foreboding scarlet glow. Hunters can now spread the word that the red wolves are back on the prowl.**

* * *

Sometime later, Akame was in Rhea's room and had just finished getting dressed after another check up from the Arch Bishop who was smiling at her "Good news Akame. I can say for certain that your body has fully recovered and has successfully adapted to Murasame's power. You are now allowed to train again".

"Does that mean I will get to travel to Remire Village with my father and sister?" Akame asked, hoping she could finally get back in to action again.

"If nothing unforeseen happens until then. Yes, you may go with them. Just be careful" Rhea instructed.

Akame smiled and bowed "Thank you Lady Rhea. But now I have a lot of training to catch up on before we head out".

"Don't over exert yourself to much. You may have recovered, but rushing in to taxing training could have the opposite effects" Rhea instructed.

"Don't worry, I will not give you a reason to worry" Akame assured.

"I will always worry when you go in to danger. May the Goddess bless you" Rhea said before giving Akame a warm hug, making the young girl blush a little. For some reason she felt like she was being hugged by a warm and caring mother.

And she liked it.

* * *

Later that day, Akame met up with her family "So, is the mission a go?".

Jeralt nods "Yes, we will head to Remire Village by the end of the month. I'll be in my office making preparations. What about you two? If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go ahead and talk to the knights".

Byleth suddenly felt some beat inside her chest, causing her to collapse, much to her family's shock and surprise "Sister!".

"Hey! What's wrong?" Jeralt asked in worry.

Byleth takes a breath before she managed to stand up, Akame took her hand and looked really concerned "Sister, are you alright? What happened?".

"I don't know. I just got a little dizzy" Byleth answered honestly.

"If anything feels off, return to the infirmary. No need to just grin and bear it. Got it?" Jeralt ordered, since he didn't want his daughter to just keep pushing herself in case something was wrong.

"He's right, sister. If we are going to help Remire Village, we all need to be in our best shape" Akame said.

Byleth nodded "I understand. I don't think it's serious, but I will have a check up, just in case".

"Good, I will be damned before I let any of my children die before me" Jeralt declared.

"Come on father, you are not that old. You still have some good years left" Akame said with a smile.

Jeralt chuckled "Maybe there is still enough reasons left for an old block like me to stick around. Well, you two just make sure you are ready for what's to come".

Both daughters nods before heading to do their own preparations.

* * *

In the dining hall, Hubert was speaking to Edelgard "You look unwell. It's because of what happened, isn't it?".

"Don't speak of it aloud" Edelgard warned.

"You can't change the past. For now, all we can do is use it to our advantage" Hubert reminded.

"I know that. I also know that I must steel myself to ascend the Imperial throne" Edelgard said.

"Those preparations are going well. We... Someone is coming" Hubert said as Akame entered.

"Oh, Edelgard, Hubert. Didn't expect to see you two here" Akame said.

"So what brings you here then?" Hubert asked.

"Was going to see if I could have a quick snack before I start training again. Rhea finally told me I have recovered enough to start training again. If it goes well, I will be able to join my sister and father on their mission" Akame answered.

"Yes, I heard about our mission for this month. Something terrible is happening in Remire Village. That's where you and your sister were when fate sent you our way. This feels...preordained" Edelgard said.

"Are the knights making progress with their investigation?" Hubert asked.

"I don't know. My sister is the one who will speak to them. I am just going to make sure I am ready for the mission" Akame said.

"If what is happening there is by design, there must be someone pulling the strings. There is the Death Knight, of course. And the mysterious mages who were implicated with the Western Church. They showed up when Flayn was kidnapped as well. And now there is another strange occurrence near the monastery... It seems an unknown organization hopes to make the monastery its stage for something" Hubert said.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked.

"Akame, do you believe that all of these incidents are connected?" Edelgard asked.

Akame thinks for a bit "Well, it does seem a little to much to just be an coincidence".

"That is the logical conclusion, but I'm not so sure" Edelgard said.

"Huh?" Akame asked confused.

"It certainly appears that all of the events surrounding the monastery are connected by a single thread. However... I think it's possible that it may just be a result of different motives overlapping. Remember, Akame... If you think of people as simply enemies or allies, it may be impossible to grasp the truth" Edelgard explained.

Akame had no idea how to respond to that. Just what was Edelgard trying to tell her? And why does it feel like Edelgard knows something Akame don't? Edelgard is full of secrets, that much is clear... but what kind of secrets?.

* * *

In the Library, Claude was talking to Byleth "Tomas doesn't seem to be here... Oh well, that's fine. I've been researching the Heroes' Relics a lot since we last spoke to him. I found out something interesting".

"Something interesting?" Byleth asked.

"It's about the connection between Crests and the Heroes' Relics. The Crest Stone of each Relic is carved with a specific Crest-the one that has the ability to wield it properly. The Crests are the keys. You need the right one to safely use a Hero's Relic. The only thing I can't figure out is...why doesn't the Sword of the Creator have a Crest Stone bearing a Crest?" Claude asked.

"It had one in the past" Byleth realized.

"Precisely. At least, that's my current guess. There's more. I believe the Crest Stones might be the source of the Relics' inhuman power. When Miklan transformed into a Black Beast, he was taken over by something that originated from the Crest Stone. And the Crest Stone was on his body. It all seems to add up. Now, look at this picture I found in the library" Claude said as he shows a drawing of a large dragon on a worn piece of paper "That creature is called the Immaculate One, who was supposedly sent by the goddess to save the followers of Seiros. See the pattern on its brow, and the faint circular boundary? Isn't it possible that's a Crest Stone? If all this is true, then Crest Stones are what power the ability to assume massive forms like that of the Immaculate One. And maybe the Heroes' Relics can harness that transformative power...".

Suddenly Seteth shows up "Oh. It is you. Have you seen Tomas recently?".

"No such luck. I was hoping to speak with him myself, but he seems to be out on the town" Claude answered.

"I see. Well... Hm?! Where did you find that picture?" Seteth demanded.

"It was in the library. Why do you ask? Is it something my youthful eyes shouldn't be seeing?" Claude asked, but his tone made it sound like he already knew the truth.

"No, of course not. However, that is not part of this library's collection. It must belong to Tomas. It would be problematic if it got mixed in with the other books. I will take possession of it for now" Seteth said as he took the picture from Claude.

Claude began muttering "Take it away where no one can see it, you mean...".

"What was that?" Seteth asked with a dangerous look.

"That's what Tomas said. He said records that the monastery doesn't approve of tend to disappear" Claude explained.

"Tomas said that? Preposterous. I have far too much to accomplish to waste time with this foolishness" Seteth declared as he leaves.

"He was certainly in a hurry. I wonder if he's off to confront Tomas. Well, he took the picture, so I guess that's that for now. I'll see you later, Teach" Claude said. Byleth nods and leaves "So, the church is hiding something after all. Some massive secret about Relics and Crests. A secret that must have something to do with the professor's true identity...".

* * *

Akame was on her way to train until she heard someone call out to her "Hey! Akame!".

She stopped and looked "Seryu? What can I do for you?".

Seryu ran up to her "I heard you were going to train. So I wanted to join you. Since like me, you seek justice against he monsters responsible for what is happening to the innocent people in Remire Village. So let's train together so justice can be served!".

"You are really a strong believer of justice, Seryu. If you don't mind me asking, what made you in to such a warrior of justice?" Akame asked.

Seryu smiled "I don't mind at all, I am happy to tell you why. It may be hard to believe, but I wasn't always a believer of justice. Before joining the knights, I was nothing more than your everyday street rat. My parents were killed by a evil man, and no one wanted to adopt the lowest of the commoners. So I was stuck on the street, having to steal just to survive another day. I had hit my lowest point, and my life was less than meaningless".

"I take it something happened that turned your life around" Akame guessed.

Seryu got a look of pure joy on her face "Yes... one day, the Knights of Seiros showed up near my village. Being the stupid girl I was back then, I tried to steal from them. Of course I was caught and the knight was not happy for my disrespect towards the church. I might have gotten a good thrashing that day if not for her...".

"Lady Rhea" Akame realized.

"Yes. Rhea don't travel often, but she just happened to be there that day. She stopped the knight from giving me my well deserved punishment. She asked me why I would risk stealing from them, I cried and told her I was starving and didn't know what else to do. And what happened next was such a miracle that I still have a hard time believing it happened. Instead of being punished for my crime, she offered me a chance for redemption and to serve the Church. Of course I accepted, and in time I was able to be accepted for training to become a knight. I've been her faithful servant ever since" Seryu explained, smiling at the good memories.

"That was a touching story, Seryu. Rhea really is a good person" Akame said.

Seryu nods "She is. First time I saw her, it felt like I was looking at the goddess herself. If not for her, my life would've been meaningless and I would've certainly have been beaten to death in a dark place. Rhea saved me, she is my life now".

Akame smiled "You really like her... say, do you love her?".

"Of course I love her. All the knights do" Seryu answered.

Akame shook her head "I mean are you in love with her?".

Seryu blushed "Wh-what? Of course not! I am just a knight, a knight should not fall in love with someone that is so much more important than them!" Akame was just looking at her, making Seryu sigh "Ok fine. Yes, I am in love with her. You have no idea what I would do to earn her love. But that is just an impossible dream. Yes she cares about me, like she cares about everyone of her people. But I am just a knight, and she is the Arch Bishop. She is far above my league. My love for her could even be seen as heresy, and insult that a simple knight would even dare to think they have any rights to be in love with Lady Rhea".

"Do you really believe that? Unless everything I know about Rhea is wrong, I do not believe she would be insulted or angry if she learned about your love for her. I think you should confess to her, you never know until you take the chance" Akame said.

"Spoken like a true outsider, you haven't even learned half of what you need to know about the Church... regardless, I will consider your words. Now if you excuse me, I just remembered I have duties to attend to. So our training together will have to wait" Seryu said before walking away.

Akame hoped she didn't upset her.

* * *

Later, the sun was on it's way down, and Byleth was returning to her room. But she then spotted someone, someone she had been looking for. Esdeath was back after having been absent for most of the day. This was a good time for Byleth to talk to her. However, Esdeath noticed her and headed over to her.

"Hello the Byleth. I wanted to speak to you" She said.

"Good, I wanted to speak to you as well. Are you alright? I hope that me defeating you during the battle didn't hurt your pride" Byleth said.

"Don't worry about that. I was the one arrogant enough to believe I could win with my sword alone. You defeated me fairly, so I got nothing to be upset about. I just needed some time to think. You are the first to ever best me in combat" Esdeath assured.

"If you say so then we will leave it at that. But now for the reason I wanted to speak to you. Remember the deal we made? That whoever won our duel would have a wish granted from the one who lost?" Byleth asked.

"Of course I remember. That's honestly the reason why I wanted to talk to you as well. Have you decided what you want from me?" Esdeath asked.

Byleth nods "Yes I have".

"Oh? Then what do you wish of me? Would you like me to help you teach your class? Show you a few pointers? Be your training partner?" Esdeath asked before she suddenly smirked and leaned close to Byleth's face "Or is it something more intimate? Another kiss perhaps? Or would you like to share a bath and have me wash your back?".

Byleth blushed as she took a step back "N-no, I wanted to know about something I have been wondering about for a while now. Where your unbelivable strength comes from. You said it had something to do with your blood line. What exactly is so special about it?".

Esdeath was silent for a moment before she pushed Byleth against a wall before pressing her body against Byleth's own, holding her in place as she got close to her ear "You are bold to ask something that personal. But very well I will tell you. But this is a secret, in fact, not even Rhea knows about this. So don't tell anyone, ok?".

Byleth nods, while blushing by Esdeath being so close.

Esdeath leans in to her ear "I am a descendant of the King of Liberation. Nemesis, is my ancestor".

Byleth got wide eyes, before she could say anything, Esdeath kissed her right on the lips before leting her go and walked away without a word. Leaving Byleth to process the information she just heard.

**"Well... I must admit that I did not expect that"** Sothis said.

Byleth couldn't agree more.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Some Supportive Talks.**

There were only a few days left before the next mission would start. Both Akame and Byleth had been doing their best to prepare for it. Thankfully neither of them has shown any more symptoms lately, Akame seemed to have fully returned to her top shape and Byleth hadn't suddenly collapsed out of the blue again. If this keeps up, they would be more than ready to head out on the mission when the time comes. Until then, all they could do was train and prepare for it. Byleth would make sure her class was ready, while Akame took Esdeath's lessons even more seriously than before.

But not all days where training, some times chores needed to be done. Akame had recently finished her chore of the day, which was to catch some fish for the dining hall so they could be used for the today's meal. Akame was walking around until she heard singing coming from the Greenhouse.

"That voice. Could it be?" Akama wondered as she headed over.

Inside she saw Bernadetta humming to herself " Hm hm-hm hm-hm... . Hm hm-hm-hm... Hm hm-hm-hmm... . La la-la la-la laa... Such a lovely flower. Watering them is so relaxing. Flowers are so much less scary than people".

"I didn't know you were a singer, Bernie" Akame said as she walked up to her classmate.

"AH! Ambush! I didn't do anything! You can't prove I was the one who did it!" Bernadetta freaked out for a bit.

"Calm down Bernie, it's just me!" Akame said with her hands up.

"It's just-! Oh, it's you Akame, what a relief" Bernadetta said as she slowly calmed down.

"Sorry I spooked you. I just heard you singing and got curious" Akame said.

Bernadetta blushed "You heard that? Awww, so embarrassing".

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Bernie. You got a nice voice, with a little practise, then maybe you could join Dorothea for an opera" Akame said.

"O-Opera? As in singing in front of so many people? AHHH No! I can't handle that!" Bernadetta cried out.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. You really don't like people do you?" Akame asked.

"I..." Bernadetta began as she looked away.

Akame thinks for a moment before taking Bernadetta's hand "Come with me. I want to speak to you in privet. And before you freak out, I am not mad at you, and I am not going to hurt you".

"What? But I... Ah! Don't pull! I can walk on my own!" Bernadetta said as Akame pulled her along.

Akame took Bernadetta to a privet spot before turning to her "Alright, no one else is around but us. So whatever you tell me will stay between us until you are ready. Now Bernie, could you tell me why you are so scared of people? It took a while before you stopped being scared of me, which I am happy about. But you are still very reclusive to other people".

"I... alright I guess I can tell you. But promise me you won't tell anyone" Bernadetta said.

Akame nods "My lips are sealed, no one but me will know about what you are about to tell me".

Bernadetta took a deep breath "My father's obsessed with money. He's only ever seen me as bait for a rich husband. To train me to be a good, submissive wife, he'd do things like tie me to a chair and leave me there all day, challenging me to stay quiet. I tried hard to do as he asked. Honestly, I did. But it was never enough, and one time I made a friend with a commoner... but when my father found out, I heard my friend was badly beaten...".

Akame was shocked "Bernadetta... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. But I know how it feels to have parents that treats you as nothing but a tool".

"Really? But you and Jeralt seems to have such a nice relationship" Bernadetta said in surprise.

"We do, but he is not my blood father. He and Byleth adopted me after..." Akame began but stopped for a bit.

"After what?" Bernadetta asked.

Akame sighed "Only a few people knows about this... my blood parents also only cared about money. So they sold me for drinking money".

Bernadetta was utterly shocked "Y-your parents sold you!? That is horrible! Even worse than my father!".

Akame nods "Yes. I meant nothing to them other than to make some easy money. Hadn't been for Jeralt and Byleth saving me and adopting me. There is no telling what my life would've been now".

"I'm sorry that happened to you Akame" Bernadetta said, feeling a little guilty that she made Akame reveal something like that.

Akame put her hands on Bernadetta's shoulders "Don't be. I didn't tell you this because I wanted you to feel guilty. I told you because I wanted to. I trust you Bernie, and I hope you can trust me to be your friend whenever you need one".

Bernadetta couldn't help but to smile at that "Yes, you are my friend, Akame. And I do trust you".

Akame smiled back "Thank you Bernie. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Could you give me another hug? I liked the last one you gave me".

Bernadetta blushed but gave Akame another hug. Akame hugged her back, feeling like she had made another sister. A sister she would protect from all who would dare harm her. Including any evil dads, who she was tempted to kill.

* * *

Elsewhere Sylvain was humming to himself until he noticed someone resting under a tree. It was Leone. Sylvain still felt bad about what he said to her a while back and they haven't spoken since. So he figured this would be as good a time as any to apologize to her. He walked up to her and noticed her eyes were closed, but it didn't seem like she was sleeping, just resting.

"Umm... Leone?" Sylvain spoke.

Leone opened her eyes "Oh, hello there Sylvain. You need something?".

"Uhhh, yes. I need to apologize" Sylvain said.

Leone stood up "For what? Wait, are you still hung up on the little rant you had when we were searching for Flayn?".

"Yeah, I was a jerk and I snapped at you, even though you did nothing to deserve it. I'm sorry about that" Sylvain said, and it sounded like he really meant it.

Leone smiled at him "Apology accepted. I have a bad habbit of sticking my nose where it dosen't belong. So you are not the first to get mad at me for that. Still, do you mind telling me why you are such a skirt chaser? Why not just find a nice and beautiful girl and stick with her".

"You are not the first to tell me that. Well, I guess I do owe you an explination. I do like girls, but they don't really like me. Most girls only want me for my Crest. When they look at me, they don't see a man, they see a tool they can use to make crest babies. That's just what people care about these days" Sylvain explained.

"Well, I can see where you're coming from. But don't you think it's a little unfair to put all girls in the same group? What if you broke the heart of someone who really did want to be with you for who you are? And not just your Crest?" Leone asked.

"Alright I do admit that maybe it is a little unfair for me to believe all girls are the same. But if such a girl exists, I am yet to meet her" Sylvain said.

Leone shook her head "Sylvain, you are not the only one who's had people coming after you because they want something from you. I mean, look at me. I am hot if I do say so myself. But looking like this does at times attract unwanted attention. Most men I've met only wanted me for my body, and didn't care one bit about who I was as a person. Men, and even some women has tried to use me so they could get some beautiful children".

"Sorry Leone I didnt... Wait, women has come after you?" Sylvain asked.

"Oh yes, plenty. Not sure how they planed to have kids with me, but boy did they talk a lot about it. It's rare for a commoner like me to get the attention of nobles, but most of that attention is something I can live without. When I find the man to spend my life with, I want him to want me for who I am. Not just because of my curves. I don't mind women, but I simply prefer men" Leone explained.

"Wow... I never expected we would have something this big in common" Sylvain.

"Who would've guessed? Well, I am heading back to my room now. But if you wish to talk again, look me up" Leone said.

Sylvain smiled "You know, I might take you up on that offer one day".

Leone smiled back "If that's the case, care to walk me to my room? Maybe we have more stuff in common that we can talk about".

"What kind of man would I be if I refused that? Very well, I will accompany you" Sulvain said.

Leone giggled and they walked away together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chelsea was sitting by herself, enjoying some candy "Mmmm, nothing like some good sweets to take your worries away".

"Chelsea" Came a stern voice from behind her.

Chelsea jumped, almost choking on her candy before turning around "Lord Dimitri? Geez, I think you just took a few years of my life".

"Sorry about that, but I need to talk to you. And it can not wait" Dimitri said.

"Of course your majesty. What do you need to talk about?" Chelsea asked.

"Care to explain why I found Ingrid crying in a corner? And why your name was the only thing to come out between her sobs?" Dimitri asked, his tone making it very clear he would not let Chelsea leave until she explained herself.

"Oh, that. Well I was listening to her going on and on about how great a noble knights are. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, until she brought up Glenn. She said he was an ideal knight and died as the perfect knight" Chelsea answered.

"I am aware of what she thinks about Glenn. But I have a feeling you weren't to happy with what she said" Dimitri guessed.

"You're damn right I wasn't happy about it! The way she worshiped his pointless death was utterly sickening. I was tempted to slap her for making his death sound like a good thing. But I settled for giving her a much needed reality check, a reality she's been refusing to face" Chelsea explained.

"Chelsea, I am aware that Glenn was just as important to you as he was to us. He was the older brother you never had and he treated you as such. I am not happy about his death either, I was there, I saw his face, all the terror and regrets he must've felt in his final moments. So I understand why you would be upset. But there was no reason to be so cruel to Ingrid, remember she is hurting just as much as any of us" Dimitri said in a less harsh tone.

"Then she should face reality! Glenn is dead, and there was nothing good about his death at all! He died to soon! He still had so many things to live for, so much more to give! But now he is dead! And everyone acts like it was a noble one! There is no such thing as a good death, other than dying from a old age, after they've given everything they have to offer! If you are here to tell I should apologize to Ingrid, then I regret to inform you I will not apologize for being right! Ingrid is the one who should beg for forgiveness from Glenn for peeing all over his memories like this by worshiping his needless death! Now if you excuse me" Chelsea said before storming of, refusing to give Dimitri the chance to respond.

Dimitri watched her leave before he sighed "I believe Ingrid is not the only one who hasn't moved on from Glenn's death yet...".

Dimitri decided he would talk to both Chelsea and Ingrid later. And he hoped their friendship could be restored.

**.**

**A shorter chapter to focus on my own support conversations between characters that needed more attention.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Remire Village Tragedy.**

Days went by and it was almost time for the mission to begin. Akame and Byleth were walking together, they didn't have much time together since both were busy with their respective duties as a teacher and a student. So they took the chance to talk for a bit before they needed to head out. However as they were walking, Jeralt rushes over to them, his normally calm and focused face full with urgency. Seeing him like that was enough for his daughters to know that something must've happened. And since not much can shake their father, it must be something really bad.

"We've got to go. Now" He said urgently.

"What's going on?" Byleth asked.

"The situation in Remire Village has changed drastically. We don't know much more than that. We're hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other. Some say houses are burning. Regardless, we need to move" Jeralt explained quickly, making it clear they didn't have a second to waste.

* * *

With a nod from his daughters they hurried out. This would be the first time Akame was sent out like this without her classmates. She knew some of the Golden Deer, but not enough to have formed a strong bond like she did with the Black Eagles. She hoped this wouldn't effect the mission to much. She wish her classmates could've come with, but sadly the only reason Akame herself was allowed to go was because Rhea herself allowed it, and there was no time to talk to her and see if the rest of the Black Eagles could come along.

When they arrived in at Remire Village, the situation was far worse than they expected. The village was in total chaos. Buildings burning and the villagers were either running in panik... or they were chasing each other with weapons.

"Kill! Kill! Ahhhh!" One Rampaging villager shouts.

"Haha... Hahaha... Hrngyarhh!" A woman was laughing evilly.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" A child shouts.

"What's going on here..." Jeralt wondered in worry.

"This is unbelievable... There's no way to tell who's lost their mind from who's mad with fear..." Claude said, making no effort to hide his shock.

Hilda looked really worried "If we don't act quickly, things are just going to keep getting worse!".

"It's horrifying" Byleth said in both worry and anger.

"I really don't want to get involved here... but we can't leave these people on their own, right?" Hilda asked.

"You're right. We need to come up with something and quickly" Akame said.

"How about we hit them hard enough to knock them out, but not hard enough to kill them?" Raphael suggested.

Ignatz looked at him "That's too reckless! But... I'll admit, I can't think of a better option".

Marianne made a silent prayer "If some must die, just know it was by the will of the goddess...".

Akame did not like that and wanted to say something that could've been taken as a disrespect towards the goddess, but Leonie beat her to it "Stop that, Marianne! We have to save all of them. There's no way this madness is by the will of the goddess!".

"Nobles are responsible for the safety of commoners. By the honor of House Gloucester, I swear that I will save them all" Lorenz declared.

"For once, you and I agree on something, Lorenz" Leone said.

Lysithea notices someone amidst the chaos "Claude. There are some strange-looking people here".

"So you noticed too. Look. There's a suspicious group hiding amongst the villagers. Could they be the culprits? If so..." Claude trailed of.

"They will not be forgiven" Byleth declared.

"And they will not escape" Akame added.

Claude nodded "There you have it. Our objective is clear. Take down that suspicious group and rescue the villagers".

"There are some suspicious looking ruffians out there, but our top priority is to rescue the villagers! Got it? I'll rein in the villagers who've turned violent. You focus on rescuing the others" Jeralt ordered.

Everyone agreed to the plan and hurried to help as many as they could. Akame noticed a woman running from a man who was chasing her with a sword. The woman ended up falling to the ground and was screaming for help as the man was laughing maniacally, ready to ram his sword right through the woman's back. Akame quickly blocked the strike and kicked the man back.

"Go! Head for the exit!" Akame told the woman who quickly got back up and continued running.

Akame looked back at the man and now that she got a better look at him, se could see his eyes had turned completely white and his veins around his eyes where clearly visible. It was clear something was very wrong with him. Still Akame didn't want to kill him, so she made sure to only use her sword to block his attacks. Something that wasn't to hard, given he fought very sloppily. So Akame was able to easily block and dodge his attacks before punching him in the face and then delivered a swift kick to his gut and finished him of with a strike to the head with the handle of her sword.

"Such madness. Just what happened to these people? And who could've done this?" Akame wondered before continuing onward to help the rest of the villagers.

Meanwhile, Leone punched down a insane villager with her metal gauntlets. Normally she enjoyed a good battle, like a lion would enjoy a good hunt. But this was to much, even for her. Innocent people going insane and killing each other. She felt disgusted to her core that anyone would cause this. But she had no time to worry about that for now, she had people to save. She heard a scream and saw a little girl running from an insane woman who was trying to kill her with her bare hands. Leone quickly ran up and punched the woman in the face, knocking her out.

"You ok kid?" Leone asked the little girl.

"Sh-she killed my mommy. Why did she do that? They have been friends for years, so why did she do it?" The girl asked while shaking and crying.

Leone didn't have an answer, but then she noticed three soldiers approaching. But they were not soldiers from any region Leone knew of. And the look on their faces where enough to tell her that they were the enemies.

Leone's eyes changed before looking back at the girl "Listen kid. I will get you to safety, but I will need you to trust me. Can you do that?" The girl nodded and Leone picked her up before putting the girl's face in her breasts "Then close your eyes, and do not open them until I say so".

The girl did as told and Leone glares at the soldiers. She held the girl safely with one arm, keeping her other one free. The soldiers charged at her, but Leone remained deathly calm. One soldier got close and swung his sword in a overhead strike, only for Leone to simply dodge to the side and delivered a back handed fist to his jaw. The blow was to hard it dislocated his jaw and made him start chocking on his own blood. The second soldier thrusts a spear towards her head, but Leone simply grabs it, moves it aside and the kicked the soldier in the crotch. He didn't have much time to feel the agony of his genitals being crushed from the force of the kick, before Leone quickly followed up with a brutal punch to his head, and a sickening crack was heard as the blow all but shattered his skull.

Leone then turned her eyes to the last one. The enemy soldier took a step back when he saw her eyes, the eyes of an angry animal. He gulped but tried to remain focused and charged forward with his sword, but when she swung, Leone caught his arm with her hand. She pulled his arm a little before... opening her mouth and bit down hard on his arm. Blood flew in to the air as Leone's sharp teeth sunk in to the soldier's arm, making him scream in pain and dropped his sword. Leone let go of him, making him step back holding his now bleeding arm.

"You are an animal!" He shouted.

Leone said nothing as her enemy's blood dripped from her mouth. She then dashed forward, grabbed him by the face and then began slamming his head against the wall of a house. She kept it up until a large blood stain appeared on the wall and the soldier stopped moving. Leone dropped his dead body and moved on.

"Leone!" She looked up and saw Leonie run up to her "You ok? You're bleeding" She got no answer and Leonie grew nervous "Wait... that is not your blood".

"Get this girl to safety. We still have people to save. And trash to take out" Leone said as she handed the girl over to Leonie.

Leonie took the girl in to her arms but was now getting worried about her friend. Just what did she do to those enemy soldiers? Regardless they continued to subdue and save as many villagers as they could, and managed to push further in to the village.

Claude then noticed someone familiar "It can't be… The one giving orders to the weird ruffians… Isn't that Tomas? Tomas! What in the world are you doing here?".

"I'm not Tomas. My name is Solon, the savior of all!" Tomas said before he transforms in to a dark mage, revealing his true form and true name "What's the matter? So shocked you can't even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise… I was hiding away in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn. With her blood, we'll be one step closer to realizing our goal".

The shock didn't last long as The Death Knight suddenly arrived **"I'll have a bit of fun here too…"**.

"Him again..." Akame said with narrowed eyes.

"That's the Death Knight! He must be an ally of Tomas...or Solon, or whoever he is" Jeralt said.

Akame was the closest so she headed over to the Death Knight who noticed her **"Ah, there you are. Wielder of Murasame"**.

"I am ready for you this time, Jeritza" Akame said as she held up her sword.

**"I told you that name means nothing to me! I am the Death Knight!"** The Death Knight said in a angry tone.

"It doesn't matter now. All I need is one cut" Akame said.

**"Don't be so sure I will give you the opening you need"** Death Knight said as he made his horse galloping towards Akame, who had to dodge to the side and block a strike from Death Knight's scythe.

Death Knight made his horse do a sharp turn and ran towards Akame again. She jumped up on a boulder and then jumped of it, with her sword held high for an overhead strike. Death Knight raised his scythe to block the strike and used it to throw Akame of him. Akame rolled on the ground once before getting back up. Fighting the Death Knight while he was on his horse was tricky, but she just needed one good hit. She might have to kill the horse first, a shame, it's a fine steed. Akame got ready to attack again but then she felt pain shoot through her body.

"No... not now!" Akame said in slight panik.

**"I see. You still haven't mastered Murasame yet. You are fighting against it's influence, preventing yourself from reaching your full potential. If you are to have any hope of besting me, you need to give your life and soul to the blade" **Death Knight said as he made his horse move forward **"A shame, I really hoped you would be a worthy opponent. Such a waste".**

Before Death Knight could kill Akame, Jeralt charged in with his own horse and thrusts his lance forward. The Death Knight tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough, as the lance barely struck one of the eye parts of his helmet. He cried out loudly in pain as his horse stumbled back. Jeralt quickly put himself between Akame and the Death Knight, never taking his eyes of the deadly foe.

"You're not killing my kid, Death Knight" Jeralt declared.

Death Knight was shaking a little before removing his hand from his eye... showing a lot of blood on his hand, and some was running out of the hole in his helmet **"My blade craves their flesh... The weak will eventually die...".**

The Death Knight vanished and Jeralt looked back at Akame "You ok kid?".

"I think so... thank you" Akame said.

"Good. Your sister is fighting Solon, with any luck she will have things wrapped up by the time we arrive. Hop on" Jeralt instructed. Akame nodded and jumped on the horse behind her father and the headed back to the others.

As they arrived, Byleth was defending herself against Solon's magical attacks. She then hurried to dash forward, slicing through his magical blast before managing to deliver a strike across his chest, not deep enough to kill, but it still hurt. Solon collapsed to his knees and glared as his enemies surrounded him. Jeralt motioned for Akame to get of, after she did, he made his horse walk closer to Solon, allowing Jeralt to put the sharp end of his lance near the dark mage's neck, keeping him right at his mercy.

"Why have you gone after this village? What are you planning?" Jeralt demanded.

"Heh, I could have conducted this experiment on any test subjects. Now that I have what I came for, I must bid you farewell" Solon said before he transports away.

"Wait! Damn it, he's gone..." Jeralt said in frustration.

"It's over… All we can do now is focus on our next move. I'll have a look around the village. There may still be people who need our help" Claude said, everyone nodded and spread out to help anyone they could find.

* * *

After a while, Akame, Byleth and Jeralt had a little family meeting. The ordeal in the village had clearly shaken them up.

"It looks like we somehow managed to sort things out. And casualties were...kept to a minimum. They said they weren't picky about who they used as their test subjects. Because of them, the people of Remire Village..." Jeralt trailed of, and the two sisters looked down in sandness for all those poor souls.

"There you are" They looked up to see the Flame Emperor walk up to them.

"That armor. So, you're the Flame Emperor" Jeralt said.

The Flame Emperor nods "Yes. I believe you have met my subordinate, the Death Knight".

"Oh, we've met him all right. But back to you. You're the one responsible for the destruction of this village" Jeralt said in clear anger.

"Do not get the wrong idea" The Flame Emperor said.

"What in blazes does that mean?" Jeralt demanded.

"It is true that I am working with Solon. But that does not mean our objectives are the same. Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word" The Flame Emperor said, and acctually sounded like he meant it.

"Sure that is a great comfort to all who died" Akame said with venom in her voice.

"Your words are meaningless. Now, I'll have to insist you accompany us back to the monastery" Jeralt said.

The Flame Emperor shook his head "I cannot abide that. However, if you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea".

Jeralt looked surprised "What?!".

"If left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one. Do you not wish to prevent that? With the Sword of the Creator and Murasame on our side, Solon would not be a threat..." The Flame Emperor explained.

"Are you insane? Why would we even consider joining you?!" Akame demanded. She couldn't believe this man would have the nerves to ask for an alliance after everything that happened.

"Agreed, we must refuse" Byleth said calmly, but fury was burning in her eyes.

"Pity. Though not unexpected. Pray that you do not live to regret your choice" The Flame Emperor said.

"You will be regretting your choices soon. One way or the other you are coming with us" Akame declared, ready to pull her sword.

Hilda suddenly ran up "Akame! Jeralt! Professor! Have you seen Claude?".

Jeralt looked at her "What's wrong, kid? Huh?" He looked back and noticed the Flame Emperor was gone "Damn it! He's gone...".

Akame sighed in annoyance. Once again their enemy managed to slip away. Later, the family were alone again.

"Hey. I've been meaning to talk to you. Since coming to the monastery...you both have changed" Jeralt said.

"We have?" Akame asked.

"How so?" Byleth added.

"You've been angry since we first arrived in Remire Village. And you both look so happy when you're with the brats. Before the monastery, I'd never seen either of you bear your emotions like that. Not once" Jeralt explained.

"Yeah, I guess you are right" Akame said before smiling "I do feel happy with all the new friends I've made".

"I must admit, my students have made me feel more normal. And I am happy about that" Byleth agreed with a smile of her own.

"Then perhaps it's a good thing we came to the monastery, if only so I could see your faces lit up like that. Or maybe there was never any reason for us to leave the monastery in the first place..." Jeralt said "Then again if we didn't, we wouldn't have found Akame".

"Wasn't I born after you left the monastery?" Byleth reminded.

Jeralt got wide eyes when he realized his blunder "Ah... I've put my foot in my mouth, haven't I? Though I suppose it may be nearly that time... Come to my office when you next have a moment to spare. There's something I need to tell you".

Both sisters were confused by that. But Akame felt her body ache. Maybe her body hadn't fully recovered after all.

* * *

Some time later, they were back at the monastery. Byleth went to report to Rhea while Akame decided to head back to heir room to rest, her body was still aching and she felt herself growing more tired by the moment. Maybe another side effect of using Murasame. Before she could reach the dormitory, her class showed up.

"Welcome back Akame" Edelgard greeted with a smile.

"Hi everyone. What are you all doing here?" Akame asked.

"We heard you were back, so we wanted to come and greet you. Sadly Esdeath is on an errand" Dorothea answered with a smile.

"I'm still annoyed we couldn't come along to help you. But I knew you would be fine" Caspar said.

"I am in agreement with Caspar. Your have great strength" Petra agreed.

"Told you she would be fine. Now I can get back to my nap" Linhart said with a yawn.

Akame smiled "Thank you, all of you".

Ferdinand smiled "Of course, that's what friends are for".

"But are you really alright? You look pale" Hubert pointed out.

"I'm fine, just tired, I need to-" Akame began but suddenly stopped.

"Ummm, Akame? You alright?" Bernadetta asked.

Akame didn't answer as everything suddenly began spinning. And before she knew it she ended up collapsing on the ground. Much to the shock of her classmates.

"Akame!" Dorothea cried out in worry.

Ferdinand ran up and gently raised Akame up in his arms "Hey! What's wrong? Akame!".

Akame didn't answer, she was completely unconscious. With no second to waste, Ferdinand picked Akame up and began running with her to the nearest healer. Everyone wondered what happened... but Edelgard had a feeling she knew what it was.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Day Of The Ball.**

**Ethereal Moon: Though most stars will still glimmer in the crisp winter air, the blue sea star has gone back into hiding. Legend states that the goddess prays for peace from her home in the heavens. In the town of Garreg Mach, the anniversary of the monastery's completion nears, and the people's prayers intensify ahead of the millennium festival, still five years hence.**

* * *

Akame blinked a few times as she woke up. She noticed she was in the healer room. She tried to remember what happened. She remember going out with her father and sister, along with Byleth's class, in order to stop the chaos going on at the Remire Village. She remembered they were mostly successful, though to many innocent died before they got there and it was revealed the librarian Tomas was really a dark mage is disguise. Regardless, they managed to defeat their enemies and made it back to the Monastery, she met up with her class, and then everything began to spin and she ended up collapsing.

She slowly sat back up rubbing her head "What happened...?".

"Oh good you are awake" The healer said as she walked up next to Akame "You passed out for a while. How do you feel?".

"I feel fine. Like I took a long nap" Akame answered.

"Good, Lady Rhea wanted to see you as soon as you felt well enough to move. Think you can handle it?" The Healer asked.

Akame nodded "Yes, I'm fine now".

"Then I will leave you to get changed so you can leave. Take good care of yourself" The Healer said as she left.

Akame honestly wasn't surprised that Rhea wanted to see her again. And she had a bad feeling Rhea would ban her from going on missions again. She really wasn't looking forward to what Rhea had to say.

At the Audience Chamber Rhea was speaking to Byleth "We are planning a grand ball for this month. I am sure the students will be most pleased".

"Yes, certainly. However, we must not devote all of our time to frivolity. We have a new mission for you. We have found evidence of someone sneaking into an unused chapel" Seteth said.

"Was something stolen?" Byleth asked.

Rhea shook her head "No, there is nothing of value in that building. We do not yet know what the intruders' objectives are".

"This month, your class is tasked with guarding the chapel and investigating these intruders. With the recent state of affairs surrounding the holy church, we cannot afford to overlook any abnormality, no matter how seemingly trivial" Seteth explained.

"I am ordering a seasoned knight to assist you to ensure the safety of the students. In times like these, I am afraid we must always expect the worst" Rhea said.

"Which knight?" Byleth asked.

Suddenly Jeralt joins them "Reporting for duty, Lady Rhea".

Rhea smiled at him "I thought you two could use the time to bond. And to speak of important matters...".

"Appreciate the thought" Jeral said.

"Bear in mind that Jeralt has a separate mission of his own. He will join you once he has finished it" Seteth explained.

"It's true. I'll be away from the monastery for a while. But when I return... I'll come and watch you work. I'll be looking forward to it" Jeralt said and Byleth nods, then they turned their heads when they heard the doors opening "Well, look who's awake".

Akame entered the chamber "Sorry to interrupt, but you wanted to see me Lady Rhea?".

"I do indeed. How are you feeling little one?" Rhea asked with some concern.

"I'm fine, I just needed to rest for a bit" Akame answered as she walked up next to her family members.

"This is not the first time you passed out like that. Is it because of that blade you've been using?" Jeralt asked, but his tone made it clear he already knew the answer.

"I... thought I could handle it" Akame said.

"I will have to ask you to come with me Akame so we can give you another check up. This isn't something we can ignore" Rhea instructed.

"Yes, Lady Rhea" Akame said with a small sigh, time to undress for the Arch Bishop again.

Byleth put a hand on Akame's shoulder "Are you sure you are ok Akame?".

Akame smiled at her "I'm fine sis, really".

Byleth sighed but nodded "Alright, just look me up later. We need to talk".

"I will, I promisse" Akame said before she walked away with Rhea.

* * *

Later Akame was in Rhea's room, standing naked in front of the Arch Bishop. Akame was starting to think being naked wasn't really needed, and that Rhea was simply enjoying the view. But she knew better than to accuse Rhea of being a pervert. Besides, it was causing no harm, so Akame didn't really have anything to complain about.

Rhea checked her from heat to toe, leaving no spot un-examined, well she didn't inspect Akame's crotch, and thank the goddess for that "No markings anywhere. You've recovered a lot quicker than last time. Still it's clear Murasame is still comes with a lot of side effects".

"On the mission, I faced of with the Death Knight. He said the only way to master Murasame was to give my life and soul to it. Do you know what he could've meant?" Akame asked, remembering the Death Knight's words.

"Yes. I heard stories about that. It's said the only way to access Murasame's true power is to completely submit to it's influence but those that did either died or turned in to mindless killers. So even those deemed worthy of wielding Murasame is not free from the danger that the blade presents" Rhea explained.

Akame looked at her with concern "You... you're not going to take Murasame away from me, right?" Rhea was silent and Akame knew the answer "Please don't. I promise I can learn to master it without becoming a killer".

"Akame, you must understand the grave risks that would come to both you and everyone else if I allowed you to keep it" Rhea said.

"Alright, then I just won't try to tap in to it's true power. I will learn how to use it normally. I fainted for a while, but like you said, I recovered quickly. I'm sure with enough training I can use it without the dangerous side effects" Akame insisted, she really didn't want to lose her new sword, she had grown quite attached to it, and felt it was allowing her to catch up with Byleth.

"Akame..." Rhea said with some hesitation.

"You can kill me if I lose control, just please, give me another chance" Akame begged.

Rhea was silent for a moment before she walked up to Akame and hugged her, making the young girl gasp in surprise, but she found Rhea's warm embrace to be very calming "Don't speak like that Akame, I wouldn't even want to consider ever killing you. I care about you, more than you might realize... very well, I will let you keep Murasame, but only if you promise to stay away from it's darker side".

Akame hugged her back "I promise... thank you Lady Rhea".

Rhea smiled "You really are a special girl, Akame. I'm starting to wish you were my daughter".

Akame blushed at thought of calling Rhea mother. Well she would be much better than her birth mother. That goes without saying.

* * *

When Akame was done with Rhea she was on her way to meet Byleth, but on the way she spotted Caspar, and boy did he look furious "Caspar?".

He looked at her, and his face grew a little softer "Akame! Are you ok? You just collapsed out of nowhere".

"Sorry I worried you, I was just exhausted" Akame said, deciding not to worry him more by telling him about the dangers of Murasame.

"I shouldn't wonder, after what happened at Remire Village. I can't believe this... I'm so angry right now! First it's the Death Knight, and now Tomas, and neither of them are in custody! I can't stand the thought of such evil lurking in the world. We have to do something about this! I have to do something about this!" Caspar declared.

Akame put a hand on his shoulder to calm him "Calm down Caspar. As soon as we find out who they are and where they are, we will make them pay for all the lives they destroyed".

Caspar took a deep breath "Yeah, you're right. Sorry didn't mean to unleash my anger on you like this".

"Don't worry about it, that's just what I come to expect from you by now" Akame said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Caspar demanded.

"Caspar, I think we know each other well enough by now. And I can tell you are the kind of guy who acts first, think later. Don't get me wrong, that is a good instinct to have in situations where there is no time to think. But sometimes you need to slow down and think things through. Otherwise, you will get in to trouble. And I would not be happy if my friend got hurt" Akame said.

Caspar rubbed his neck "Well I would hate to make you unhappy, Akame. But just so you know, if you are in trouble I won't waste time thinking and help you out".

Akama smiled "Well, I can't tell you not to do that. Just don't be reckless".

"No promise" Caspar said with a smirk.

Akame rolled her eyes but bid him farewell and went to meet her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ingrid was by herself, she had ran of to get away Mercedes, who had insisted on helping her with make up for the upcoming ball. She wasn't much for make up, so she decided to escape.

However she heard a voice "Ingrid...".

"Chelsea... Why are you here?" Ingrid asked, barely keeping her spite out of her tone.

"I... was looking for you... I owe you an apology" Chelsea said.

Ingrid looked surprised at that "What?".

"Last time we spoke... about Glenn... I meant what I said, but the way I said it was way to harsh. His death effected you just as much as it did me, so me snapping at you like that was insensitive. In fact, it was down right cruel. I'm sorry Ingrid" Chelsea said.

Ingrid could tell she meant it and sighed "I'm sorry too. I should've known you were still hurting from Glenn's death, and I should've been more concideret of your feelings. But you are right, Glenn's death isn't something that should be idolized. He died to early, there was still so much he wanted to do, and all his death did was rob us of a good man".

Chelsea looked down "Yes... After I lost my parents, no body wanted me. Had it not been for Glenn, I would've jumped of a cliff a long time ago. He saved me... and now he's...".

Ingrid saw Chelsea was ready to cry and put a hand on her shoulder, this caused Chelsea to hug her hard as she began to sob. Ingrid said nothing and hugged Chelsea back. It was clear her classmate needed to get her pain out. Still Ingrid couldn't help but to smile a little, now she was sure she and Chelsea had made peace, and had become friends again. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Back with Akame and Byleth, Akame was resting on Byleth's lap. She had explained everything that went down with Rhea, and she was allowed to keep Murasame for now.

"That's good to hear. But if that sword causes you pain, maybe you shouldn't use it" Byleth said.

"It's not as bad as it was before. I just need to master it then everything will be fine. And I can finally catch up to you" Akame said.

Byleth gave her an confused look "What do you mean?".

"Sis, I know you are not that oblivious. We both know you are better than me at everything. And when you got the sword of the creator, you rose to a level I could never hope to reach on my own. But if I can master Murasame, then... maybe I won't need to be worried that you will leave me behind, and I can fight next to you, and not behind you" Akame said.

"Akame, is that really what you think of yourself? You really believe you are that inferior to me?" Byleth asked "Akame, you are the source of my strength".

Akame looked at her in confusion "What?".

"Akame, we may not be related by blood, but you are still my sister, and I love you more than I could ever express. Without you, I might've never become this strong. You are not inferior to me in anyway Akame" Byleth said.

Akame sat up and gave her sister a big hug "Thank you...".

Byleth smiled and hugged her back "So, are you excited for the ball?".

"No" Akame said.

"Something wrong?" Byleth asked.

"Sis, I don't know the first thing about dancing. I will just make a fool out of myself" Akame said.

Byleth chuckled "If you are that worried, just ask someone to teach you. I am sure at least one of your classmates know how to dance".

Akame thinks, and there was only one person she knew of that could teach her how to dance.

* * *

Time passed and the night of the ball had arrived. Many were excited to get started, and the Black Eagles were waiting for their last member to join them.

"She is coming right?" Caspar asked.

"She better. After all the dance lessons I gave her, I would be really upset if she got cold feet and decided to not show up" Dorothea declared.

"If Akame's feet gets cold. Maybe she need to warm them up" Petra said.

"That's not what I meant Petra" Dorothea said while shaking her head.

"Sorry I'm late" Everyone looked and got wide eyes. They saw Akame... and she was wearing very nice clothes, and even some make up. She looked utterly stunning "I took a while to get myself to look more pleasant".

"Wow..." Caspar whispered.

"Akame, you look amazing!" Dorothea said happily.

"Y-yes, you look beautiful, Akame" Bernadetta said with a blush.

Akame blushed too "It's nothing special".

"I disagree. Your looks is quite the work of art" Linhardt said.

Edelgard smiled "No need to be shy, Akame. You look really beautiful".

"If you say so..." Akame said, feeling more than a little embarrassed. She had never dressed herself up like this, it felt so strange.

Ferdinand offered his arm "Akame, would you honor me with a dance?".

"Well... if you insist" Akame said as she took Ferdinand's arm, who smiled and lead her inside.

Everyone smiled and followed them inside. Akame's dance with Ferdinand went well, Dorothea's teachings paid of. After a while they were done and Akame walked to the side with a sigh. This was all new to her.

"I can see you are not much of a ball girl" Came an familiar voice.

"Felix! It's been a while since we last talked" Akame said.

"It has, even longer since our last duel. I am getting impatient" Felix said.

"Sorry, there has been so much happening recently, and it leaves little time for anything else" Akame said.

Felix nods as he looks at all the dancers "I know, and yet everyone is dancing around without any worries. Like the past few months never happened".

"It's not like that Felix. I've learned by now that even warriors needs to take the chance to relax every now and again. Otherwise, we will just be uptight all the time, and tight muscles makes for poor fighters" Akame said.

"Guess that is a fair point" Felix said.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Akame blushed "Felix... do you want to dance with me?".

Felix looked at her "Why?".

"Well, it's a ball, so if we try to avoid dancing, someone will just drag us in to it" Akame answered.

Felix sighed "Fine, but only one".

Akame smiled as she and Felix walked out on the dance floor and began dancing themselves. Felix proved to be a rather solid dancer. He was a quick study, easily learning the basics of the simple dance they had. Akame was relived, saved them both a lot of embarrassment. As they danced, they couldn't take their eyes of each other, both were completely focused on the other's eyes. And this wouldn't change for a while.

Byleth stood on the side lines, she smiled as she saw her sister dance. But she was brought out of her thoughts when Esdeath walked up next to her "Plan on being a spectator the whole time? Come on, why don't you dance with me for a while?".

"I'm not sure" Byleth said.

"I missed the part where I gave you a choice" Esdeath said as she grabbed Byleth's hand and pulled her on to the dance floor.

Byleth couldn't argue after that, Esdeath was dead set on dancing with her for as much as possible. All in all, the ball went well, Akame was having fun and Byleth decided to sneak away.

"**Running away? I understand. You hardly had the time to breathe in there. It must be hard to be the favourite teacher at the ball! Poor, poor Professor!"** Sothis teased.

"I am not everyone's favorite..." Byleth said.

**"Was that a joke? I find it hard to tell with you. Just think of all the students begging you to dance! But where is there to run? This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance"** Sothis said as Byleth looks ahead of her **"Ah... I see. The Goddess Tower waits for you..."**.

Byleth nods and leaves. She soon arrives in the Goddess Tower and looks up in surprise "Esdeath?".

Sure enough, the powerful woman was there "You didn't think you could just sneak of without me knowing? So what brings you here?".

"I just needed a break. Did you follow me?" Byleth asked.

"Of course, I had to make sure you weren't trying to escape from me. You should know when I take an interest in anyone, I don't let them go so easily" Esdeath said with a smirk before she looked around "Still interesting you came here to the Goddess Tower. Do you know the legend of this place? If two people make a promise here, during this exact night at this exact time of the year, then that promisse will come true".

"I think I heard it from a knight" Byleth said.

Esdeath smiled "So, how about we make a promise together?".

"Us? What promise would that be" Byleth asked.

"I believe you already know" Esdeath said as she walked up to Byleth and pulled her close.

Before Byleth could react, Esdeath kissed her on the lips. Byleth gasped, but for some reason she couldn't help but to kiss back. Yes, she had a feeling of what kind of promise Esdeath wanted to make. And honestly, she didn't mind.

* * *

As for Akame, she left the ball with Felix and had a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Felix. It was fun dancing with you. More than once" Akame said.

"Not sure how it happened, but so much for only one dance. Well the ball will end soon, so might as well head back to our rooms" Felix said.

"Maybe, but there is one more thing I wanted to give you" Akame said. Felix was about to ask what that was before Akame kissed him on the cheek, leaving him stunned, Akame giggled "Goodnight, Felix".

Akame walked away, leaving Felix confused. This was the second time she had done that. What is up with that girl? Still, Felix couldn't help but to blush a little. Maybe there was something more between them after all.

**.**

**Well, tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Cause of Sorrow.**

Some time has passed since the ball, and it was safe to say that the students and teachers had a good night. It was a nice time to take break from all the hardships that had happened, and gave them a chance to just enjoy themselves for a while. They really needed it. And Akame herself enjoyed the night really well, getting the chance to dance with Felix and gave him another kiss on the cheek. But that was nothing compared to Byleth making out with Esdeath, and barely managed to get away from her alive. After that Byleth would catch Rhea singing a beautiful song that Sothis seemed to be very familiar with.

Right now Byleth and Akame were in the Entrance Hall, talking about what happened during the night of the ball, while waiting for their father to return. But their sisterly talk was interrupted when Alois showed up and looked unusually serious.

"Captain? Captain! Where are you? Hey, you girls. Have you seen your old man?" He asked urgently but both sisters shakes their heads "Too bad. I guess it will have to be you, then...".

"I'm back. Sorry for the delay, my last mission took longer than expected" Jeralt said as he walked up to them.

Alois looked relieved "Captain! Thank goodness you're here. There are reports of Demonic Beasts near the chapel!".

"Nonsense. I haven't heard anything about the monastery's walls being breached" Jeralt said.

"That's why I'm heading there now, to see what's really going on. You'll join as well, won't you?" Alois asked.

"Of course. We're both sworn to protect this place" Jeralt answered.

"Where did they come from?" Byleth asked.

"It's odd. Just before they appeared, someone saw a number of students heading toward the chapel. They were apparently acting strange, as though they weren't in their right minds. Shortly after, Demonic Beasts started to appear, one after the other" Alois explained.

"Are the students safe?" Byleth asked.

"Wait... the students acted strange, and not long after, demonic beasts showed up? There is no way that is just coincidence" Akame said. Making Jeralt think for a bit.

"Hm... The students... There's no way those Demonic Beasts got in from the outside... But none of that matters right now. We need to act. Go summon your students Byleth" Jeral ordered and Byleth nods "Damn it... I wanted to talk to you about something important, but there's no time. There's never any damn time. But this is much more urgent, so it can hold for now. I'll meet you there".

"Be careful you two. Rhea has forbidden me from going on missions until I learn to use Murasame without passing out" Akame said, being a little upset over the fact she was forced to stand on the sidelines again.

"It can't be helped now. Don't worry, me and your sister got this. And once we get back, I got a gift ready for you" Jeralt said with a smile, despite the urgent situation.

"What is it?" Akame asked, sounding a little excited.

"Sorry, I prefer to give it to you when the situation calms down so we can enjoy the moment a little. We'll be back soon, take care of yourself kid" Jeralt said.

Akame pouts but nods "Good luck".

"See you soon, Akame" Byleth said before she and Jeralt left.

Akame sighed, she really wanted to go with them. But Rhea made it clear she should stay where it's safe and train some more. She hated the thought that her family was going out to fight monsters, while she could do nothing but stay behind and hope for the best. She shook her head and decided to use this chance to train.

She was walking towards training grounds and when she arrived she was surprised to see someone was waiting for her there "Felix?".

"I expected that you would show up here. I am done waiting, we are settling things right here and now" Felix declared while holding a training sword "Grab a sword and get ready to duel".

Akame blinked, wondering why he was so dead set on having a duel now. But this could be a good way for Akame to become stronger and allow her to use Murasame easier "Very well, I accept your challenge, Felix. Let us settle this".

Felix nods as he waits for Akame to grab a training sword of her own. No more words were spoken as the two starred each other down. There was a deathly silence. Then both dashed towards each other.

They both begin by clashing blades until Akame moves forward before attempting to slash, but Felix avoids before jumping back. Felix makes the next move by lunging forward, but Akame pushes the sword to the side with her own sword before delivering a kick to Felix's chest, making him stumble back. Felix quickly recovers to dodge a followed up attack from Akame, but Felix counters and moves in to attack, but Akame blocks the strike and they entered a blade lock. Akame felt her muscles tightened painfully for a moment, but she ignores it. If she looses focus now, she will lose for sure. They break the blade lock before clashing blades several more time, neither managing to gain the upper hand on their rival. They then both delivered a strong blow against each other's blades, causing both of them to stumble back due to the force.

But they were not done yet and they charged in again. Mere seconds before Akame can hit him with her sword, Felix deflects her attack with a slash from his sword. Their collision making both halt their movement. Akame jumps back, only to attack him with her sword again. Their swords clash and clash until one of Felix's strikes knocks Akame back. Taking advantage of this, Felix raises his sword, then quickly dashes forwards and attacks Akame with a sword slash, which opens up her guard. Immediately after that, Felix sends her back with a kick to the stomach. Akame slides to a halt, already feeling herself getting tired from the battle. A lot faster that she should. She still hadn't recovered enough to carry on a long battle. She would need to end this quickly.

She takes a moment to gather herself, before dashing towards Felix, faster than when she charged at him the previous time. Once again, their swords clashed. Though, unlike the last time, Akame is able to get a few hits on Felix. The hits weren't very major. At best, they were minor bruises that wouldn't affect the way Felix fights. He could power through far more pain than this. Felix charges up for another strike. Akame moves to block, but the impact still sends her slinding back. She feels her muscles ache. Her attempt to speed blitz him had failed, and her stamina was running out quickly.

Felix charges in for another strike... only to stop himself as Akame fell to her knees "Hey! What's wrong with you?".

Akame was breathing hard "Sorry Felix. I still haven't recovered my full strength yet".

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Felix demanded.

"I didn't want to make you wait even longer for a duel" Akame admitted.

Felix sighed "You do realize beating you while you are weakened is not a true victory for me. I want to beat you at your best".

"Sorry..." Akame said.

Felix was silent before he helped her up "Alright, listen. Let's make a deal".

"What kind of deal?" Akame asked.

"I heard others talk about returning to the Monastery in 5 years, during the Millenium festival. So that gives us 5 years to train and prepare for our ultimate duel. Then when the 5 years has passed, we will meet back here and finally have our true final duel" Felix explained.

Akame thinks about that and smiled "Alright, I accept. I can only imagine how strong you will have become by then".

"Good, and you better not forget" Felix said.

"I never forget, Felix. I promisse we will have our duel" Akame said as she offered a hand.

Felix looked at her hand before shaking it "I will hold you to that".

Akame smiled at him "Good".

She leans closer, making Felix step back and his face turning red "I swear, if you kiss my cheek again!".

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of a kiss?" Akame asked teasingly.

"I'm not afraid of anything! I just don't like the kissing stuff, that's all" Felix said, still blushing.

"Well would a hug be alright then?" Akame asked.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Felix asked, sounding annoyed.

Akame giggled "Relax, I'm just teasing. But I do like you Felix. You are an interesting guy".

"Well. I would be lying if I said you weren't interesting to be around, Akame" Felix admitted.

"Want to grab some food and talk?" Akame offered.

Felix looked at her before he sighed "Fine".

Akame smiled and they headed over to the dining hall.

* * *

At the Salvation at the Chapel, Jeralt, Byleth and her students had managed to stop the monsters from killing the remaining students. But it turned out the demonic beasts were students. Somehow they had been turned in to monsters by an unknown force. But Byleth and her students had a feeling it was he same thing that turned Miklan in to a monster. Regardless, the students were sent out to make sure the others were alright, and see if anyone was wounded. Leaving Byleth and Jeralt to investigate the chapel.

"There isn't a trace of evidence to be found in the chapel. This must have been something to do with Remire. Perhaps..." Jeralt wondered

"Wait!" Both looked to see a girl. It was Monica, the girl who had gone missing and was saved along with Flayn.

"Huh? Another student?" Jeralt said in surprise and Byleth watched as made sure Monica was alright "Run along now".

"Thanks for all your help, sir" Monica skips around behind Jeralt who was smiling at her. But then a sinister smile appeared on her face before she pulled out a dagger and plunging it into Jeralt's back. Making Byleth gasp in shock "You're just a pathetic old man. How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan...you dog".

Jeralt grunts and falls. Byleth stares for a moment before she turns back the hands of time to the point before Monica could stab Jeralt.

"Run along now" Jeral said.

"Thanks for all your help, sir" Monica skips around behind Jeralt before pulling out the dagger.

Byleth was not going to let what she saw happen this time, and quickly draws the Sword of the Creator to stop her. She extends the sword, ready to pierce through that snake's heart, but a mysterious figure, named Thales, shows up and blocks the sword with a magical barrier. Byleth sees that once again Monica has stabbed Jeralt in the back.

Monica turns around and sees Thales "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"You must survive. Merely because there is a role that I require you to fulfill" Thales said before he grabs Monica and disappear in a flash of red light.

Byleth drops her sword as she runs to Jeralt and pulls him into her lap. She looks down at her father in worry. She turned back time but still couldn't save him from such a cowardly attack. And now... there was nothing left for her to do.

"Sorry. It looks like...I'm going to have to leave you now" Jeralt said before he closed his eyes in pain, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. But then he felt tears fall on his face. He looked up and saw the tears came from Byleth. Seeing this made him smile "To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me. It's sad, and yet...I'm happy for it. Thank you...kid... please... make sure... Akame... gets this...".

Jeralt used the last of his strengh to put something in Byleth's hand before he passed away peacefully. Rain begins to fall as Byleth began to sob and cradles Jeralt's body. Her father... was dead... and all she could do now... was cry.

* * *

Back at the Monastery, Akame was having a lesson with her class. It was raining outside as Esdeath was explaining some things to them. However she stopped when she noticed Byleth enter the classroom, wet from all the rain. Esdeath was about to smile until she noticed Byleth looked really upset.

"Is something wrong, Byleth?" Esdeath asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment before speaking "I... need to talk to Akame... please".

Akame looked worried and looked at Esdeath, who gave her a nod to tell her it was ok. Akame got out of her seat and followed Byleth to the entrance. Esdeath did not resume the lesson, instead watching the two sisters talk. The rest of the Black Eagles watched as well, all of them concerned about what had happened.

"Sis... what is going on? Wait, where is father?" Akame asked.

Byleth gave Akame a ring, it was a new one, clearly having recently been forged "He wanted you to have this. For the time you find your true love".

Akame looked at the ring before looking back at her sister "Byleth. I don't understand. Where is he? Did he have to leave on another mission or something?".

Byleth was silent, this clearly was painful for her to say. But she looked up with tears in her eyes... and finally told Akame what had happened.

In that moment everything went quiet. The Black Eagles had wide eyes in shock, and even Esdeath looked surprised... Akame felt her world shatter. It took several seconds for her to process what she had just heard. She didn't want to believe it... but Byleth's eyes said it all... what she just told her, was true.

Akame began to shake before falling to her knees. Byleth followed her down and pulled her in to a hug as Akame broke out crying. Edelgard gave the sisters a sad look. Hubert closed his eyes. Ferdinand looked down in sadness and Linhart did the same. Caspar clenched his fists in anger. Bernadetta looked ready to cry and likely would've if not for Dorothea taking her hand, but she still looked sad herself. And Petra looked down in sadness.

Esdeath had no emotions on her face as she watched Akame cry in to her sister's chest. She has lost the only true parent she's ever had... and all she could now... was cry.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Form of Grief.**

**Guardian Moon: Long ago, the guardian Seiros made an appearance during this moon. She had been summoned by the goddess, whose soul was suffering as the flames of war raged across Fódlan. Some believe that high in the sky above Seiros, the Immaculate One's mighty wings are what powered the strong winds carrying the guardian and her forces into battle.**

* * *

Jeralt was dead. The news of his passing was a shock for everyone in the Monastery, some were scared by the fact that such a strong warrior was killed, making them worry about how deadly their enemies could be. While others were grieving the loss of a brave warrior, who had made an impact on their lives in one way or the other. But of course, no one was more effected by his death that his daughters, both of which were currently in Jeralt's quarters, with Akame reading Jeralt's diary.

"Day 5 of the Garland Moon. I picked some flowers for her and returned home. The look of joy on her face at the sight of these flowers will be even more beautiful than the flowers themselves…" Akame read out loud before stopping as it got a little awkward "Never knew father was the romantic kind of guy".

Byleth had a small smile at that "There is much we never knew about him".

"Yes... someone is coming" Akame said before Claude entered the room.

"I thought I might find you here, Teach. Not the type to wallow in solitude, eh? That's a relief, let me tell you. And it's good to see you here as well, Akame. So… What were you reading? Is that Jeralt's…" Claude trailed of.

"It's a diary. He wrote his most treasured and important memories in it" Akame explained.

Claude nods at that "So it is. Hey, maybe this has some entries from when Jeralt left the monastery".

"I'm sure it does" Byleth confirmed.

"Is that so… He was the captain of the knights, but something made him leave the monastery in a hurry. If it has something to do with your birth, knowing what happened may get us closer to knowing what secrets the church is hiding… Teach… Akame... Would you mind letting me read that diary?" Claude asked, causing Akame to close the diary and hold it close to her chest "I know how important it is to you, but I'm not asking lightly. Please, allow me to borrow it".

"Are you really asking us to just let you borrow one of our most priced possessions? Our father just died, and you are asking us for favors?" Akame demanded, looking really angry by Claude's seemingly insensitive request.

"Akame, I fully understand your reluctance. But there is a lot we can learn from it, which could prove really useful in the future" Claude explained.

"If that is the case, then just let us read it and we can find out if there is anything important in it" Akame argued, she wasn't just going to hand over something this important to a guy she barely knows.

Byleth looks at Claude with narrowed eyes "Claude, if we do let you read it, I need you to promise that nothing will happen to it".

"You have my word Teach. I swear on my life that I will return the book in the same shape it is now" Claude promised.

Byleth sighed at that "Alright. It's ok Akame, I know Claude and I know we can trust him with this".

Akame still didn't like this but sighed and held out the diary "Fine, but you better not let anyone else read it".

Claude smiled as she took it "Don't worry, no one other than us will know what this diary contains. I'm forever in your debt. If you'd refused, I would've had to sneak in here in the dead of night. I wasn't looking forward to that prospect. Anyway, let me fill you in on what's been going on lately, and not just as thanks for pointing me to that diary. Rhea dispatched the knights to various locations in a frantic search for the enemy. There's a rumor that she's already secured some information. Something big is gonna happen soon. That has me wondering… If you find out where the enemy is, what will you do about it? If you ask, I… No, scratch that. All of us students would gladly lend a hand. Even if it means going against Rhea's wishes. Don't forget it. Now go. Everyone's worried about you. You'd better show them you're in good spirits".

As Claude leaves Akame looked at Byleth "Are you really sure about this, sis?".

"Claude clearly has ambitions. But he is no liar. I know he will keep his word" Byleth said.

"I you say so... I will go train" Akame said as she got up and left.

Byleth reached out a hand to stop her, but couldn't think of any words. She knew how hard their father's death hit her... and Byleth feared she couldn't do anything for Akame, other than just let her grieve.

* * *

That evening at the Outer City Wall, Monica, Thales and the Flame Emperor were talking to each other.

"Oh, thank you. You saved me!" Monica said happily.

Thales gave her a cold look "If you were to die, then the mystery of our bodies would be revealed. Preventing that was my only aim. I'm afraid you must remain, Kronya. There is something I need you to do".

"Oh, of course. I am always happy to cooperate with Solon. Leave it to me" Monica, or as her name was now revealed to be Kronya, said.

The Flame Emperor was not amused "How annoying".

"Flame Emperor… Is she offending you? Unfortunately, we cannot take our eyes off her, so there is nothing to be done. You are our greatest creation. We used the defiled beast's blood as the fuel to your flame, that you may burn even the gods. Now is the time to cleanse Fódlan of that power, and bring forth our salvation" Thales said.

"There will be no salvation for you and your kind. Those responsible for such gruesome deeds in Duscur and Enbarr" The Flame Emperor said, making now effort to hide spite behind the words.

"All so that you may acquire the strength you need. All for a purpose…" Thales said calmly. The Flame Emperor wouldn't dare try to undermine their efforts now. Not when their goals were getting so close.

In the shadows, someone was listening to them... and she was part of their little group... and another weapon to be used against Garreg Mach.

She smiled evilly, she couldn't wait.

* * *

Despite her words, training was the last thing on Akame's mind right now. Instead she headed to a spot where she could be alone. A spot close to the goddess tower, allowing her to get a good view of landscape. She was looking down over the edge, she was really high up, if she fell, she wouldn't survive. She remembered parts of her childhood. Before her parents threw her away like she was nothing more than used up property.

"Akame..." Came a soft voice behind her. Akame didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Need something... Lady Rhea?" Akame asked, her tone sounding dead.

"I noticed you from the distance. I wanted to make sure you weren't planing anything reckless" Rhea said calmly.

Akame was silent as she continued to look down "Back when I was a kid. Before my parents threw me away... I used to walk to a large cliff and look at the water below... every time I felt the strong urge to just jump of the cliff and let the dark waters take me. So I could finally be free from my horrible existance... but every time I tried, I was always stopped by the thoughts of my younger sister... she was the light in my life and she always gave me a reason to keep living...".

Rhea remained silent as she listened to Akame's story.

"But then, our parents sold us. Me and my sister were forced apart, and just like that, my only light was gone. Again, I wanted to let the darkness take me, I had managed to steal a dagger from one of the guards and were just about to stab myself in the heart... but then, they showed up. Jeralt... he came ridding in and cut down the evil people that bought me... and then he found me, still holding the dagger towards my chest" Akame continued as she let a small smile spread on her lips "Het took my hands, but I refused to let go of the dagger. And then he told me: Your life is far to young to end so soon. Don't seek a reason to die, seek a reason to live".

Rhea smiled at that. It did sound like something Jeralt would say.

"He brought me with him, and introduced me to Byleth... and just like that, I had found a reason to keep on living" Akame said before tears began running down her face "But now... he is dead... the man who gave me a reason to live... is dead...".

Rhea walked up behind her and gently grabbed her shoulders "I know how heavily grief weighs upon one's heart... I lost my mother some time ago. It was...".

"What are you try to tell me, Lady Rhea? That he is in a better place now? That it gets better with time? Or that it's just a part of the Goddess' great plan?" Akame asked, sounding bitter.

Instead of scolding Akame, Rhea continued "No... Even all these years later, I cannot recall that time without feeling the pain as if it were brand new. Just know that I am praying for both you and Byleth's minds and your hearts to find peace. And if you ever need someone's arms to cry in. I will be here for you, I promise".

Tears ran down Akame's face again before she turned around and buried her face in to Rhea's chest. Rhea held her close as Akame began crying again. Rhea rubbed Akame's head gently, not saying a word. Akame didn't need words, she just needed to get the pain out, and Rhea was there for her. In her eyes, Akame was her daughter, and she would love her as a mother should love their child.

"Lady Rhea... I am tired..." Akame whispered after finally calming down.

Rhea smiled and carefully lifted her up, like a mother would do with her child "Sleep, my child. I will keep you safe".

Akame relaxed and ended up falling asleep in Rhea's arms. The poor girl, it was clear she hasn't been sleeping at all since Jeralt's death. Rhea would make sure she gets all the rest she needs.

"Sleep well... my child" She whispered as she carried the sleeping Akame to her private room.

* * *

Back with Byleth, she was sitting on her bed, waiting for Akame to return... She was taking a long time, and Byleth was getting worried that Akame might have done something reckless. If she's not back in 5 minutes, Byleth will go look for her. But then she heard a knock on the door.

She got up and opened it and did not expect the person she saw "Esdeath? Why are you here?".

"Can I come in?" Esdeath asked.

"I am waiting for Akame... who hasn't come back yet" Byleth said.

"Don't worry about her. I saw her with Rhea earlier. She is in good hands" Esdeath said.

"Oh... alright, then you can come in" Byleth said as she let Esdeath inside.

Esdeath was silent for a moment before she spoke "How are you feeling?".

"I... it's still kind of raw..." Byleth admitted.

"Alright... Look, I am not one for small talk, so I am going to cut to the reason why I am here. Jeralt's death effected me too... mainly my belief" Esdeath said.

"Your belief?" Byleth asked.

"All my life, I lived under one rule. The strong survives, and the weak die. That is the lesson my father beat in to me when I was a kid. He never helped me survive, he told me if I die, then it's because I was weak. And only weaklings needs help. So I took his lessons to heart and believed every time someone died in battle, it was simply because they were to weak to survive..." Esdeath began explaining.

"Are you telling me my father died because he was weak?" Byleth asked, sounding a little disgusted by Esdeath's view on life and death.

"That's the point. Your father wasn't weak. He was strong, very strong... but he still died... I was slowly starting to realize this when I became a teacher here. But now, I am certain of it. No matter how strong you become, you can still be killed by someone weaker. Jeralt's death was not caused by a weakness on his part, but the cowardly act of the enemy... I... I was wrong. Being strong only helps you survive, but strength is useless in situations where strength doesn't matter. You and your family helped me see the lie I've been living with for all these years... and now, I am not sure what to believe in anymore" Esdeath explained.

Byleth was silent for a moment before she smiled "Thank you for telling me this, Esdeath. I don't have the answers you seek. All I can tell you is, keep on living, until you find your answer".

Esdeath smiled back before pulling Byleth in to a kiss... and this time, Byleth kissed back. The kiss laster longer than the last one, and they held each other even closer. After a few minutes, the need for air made them pull apart.

"So... mind if I stay the night with you?" Esdeath asked.

"I want you to stay... I love you, Esdeath" Byleth said. After all these months and all her moments with Esdeath, she was finally certain. The feelings she had for Esdeath, was love. She was still grieving the loss of her father, but the love helped ease the pain

Esdeath got the happiest smile Byleth had ever seen "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words".

They kissed again, and clothes began dropping to the floor as they approached the bed... let's just say, Sothis felt really awkward that night.

**.**

**Sorry, no lemon scene. This is still a T rated story. You will have to use your imagination.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
